The Mysterious Girl
by fenix
Summary: CHAPTER 13 IS UP! hope, love, hate, betrayal, friends, enemies, misery, backsabbings, sex, violence, swearing, suicide, funeral, alcohol, twists and turns, and an ending you'll never guess. HPOCGW Love Triangle heh heh RR
1. Unexpected Letter

OMG! My very first fanfic..im sooooooooo excited..welps..im gonna start u off with tha first chapter. Obviously..duh!! hah..n e wais..umm..the first two chapters may be boring..but there has too be an opening tuh tha story..don't u agree?? Of course u do..well..won't spend any more of your time..read read read..yah! oh..and please review if u have the time..thx.luv ya..*muah*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter..and I NEVER will..yups..all J.K.Rowlings..lucky!!!  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
Unexpected Letter  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start that morning. He felt a pain on his face. At first he thought it was the scar that was given to him by the most powerful dark wizard, Voldemort. But then, he realized the pain wasn't coming from his scar.  
  
So he went to the bathroom to check it out.  
  
What he found made him scream out loud.  
  
"A PIMPLE! NOOOOOO!"  
  
Harry didn't mind wakening the whole house, because as usual, his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia tried to ignore him as much as possible. In fact, they always did. And he was sure they weren't about to start minding him now.  
  
Harry also had a cousin, Dudley. He was Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's son.  
  
As Harry was trying to figure out how to make the pimple disappear, without using magic, he heard a very cruel laugh behind him.  
  
He turned around, and Dudley was standing behind him.  
  
Apparently, he must have seen the huge pimple, because he then heard Dudley make his own comment about it.  
  
"Do you see the size of that thing? It's HUGE! HA! HA! HA!" Dudley turned around and ran towards his parents' room.  
  
For the first time, in about four years, Harry felt normal because, Harry was anything but normal. This was, because Harry was a wizard. And he lived with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, which were muggles (non-magic people), because his parent's had died when Harry was one year old. Voldemort had murdered Harry's Parent's. But the strange thing was, that when Voldemort turned to kill Harry, he couldn't. Voldemort had become very weak, just barley alive, because his powers turned against him. So Voldemort fled. Leaving Harry with a thin scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning.  
  
Just then, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stepped into the washroom where Harry was.  
  
"See mum. There it is, right there. Do you see it?" Dudley was saying to his mother. "It's right under that horrible scar." At this, Dudley felt a chill run down his spine, and decided to retreat. Because he never did accept the fact that Harry was a wizard.  
  
"Get out of the bathroom, boy. Before you break the mirror. C'mon, hurry it up. We don't have all day, you know." Uncle Vernon was telling Harry.  
  
Once Harry left the bathroom, Uncle Vernon turned off the light, and followed Aunt Petunia into the bedroom, where they would sleep for another hour or two.  
  
The only reason Uncle Vernon threw Harry out of the bathroom was so he would have a reason to shout at him. The Dursley's did everything in their power to make Harry's life miserable.  
  
Harry, realizing it's only six thirty in the morning, wanted to go to bed, but couldn't fall back asleep.  
  
So he went downstairs, made himself a toast and decided to watch some television very, very quietly, so Dudley wouldn't hear.  
  
Just as he was doing this, he heard a noise, like tapping, coming from his room. He turned off the television, and crept back upstairs to his room.  
  
There was a snow-white owl on the window. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl that Hagrid, the Hogwarts Game Keeper, had bought him.  
  
Harry went to the window, and opened it. That's when he realized that Hedwig was carrying something. It looked like a letter. Harry never got things from anybody from school except on his birthday, which wasn't another week away.  
  
He took the envelope from Hedwig, and she went soaring back into the morning, air filled, sky.  
  
As Harry took out the letter from the envelope, a piece of paper fell out of the envelope. He picked it up, and unfolded it. It was an article from the Daily Prophet, a newspaper in the wizarding world. He knew this, because there was a picture attached to it, in black and white, and it was moving.  
  
Harry looked at the picture, and saw a beautiful girl, standing next to Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Head Master. In the background, was the front of Hogwarts School. Then, realizing that he was fully staring and the beautiful girl, he tore his eyes away from her, and read the entry, which was:  
  
  
  
Student Enters Hogwarts at year Five  
  
Student, Rachel Avalon will be entering Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry this upcoming year. Her previous school was 'Ampsgrid School for Young Witches', which was an all girls school.  
  
At her First year, Rachel received a Letter from Hogwarts, but refused it, and now, changing her mind, she wishes to go to Hogwarts for her fifth year. Hogwarts usually doesn't let this happen, but since she is 'special', they will let her in.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, assured reporters, "Rachel is special, because she has mastered all the spells, and magic in her old school, and wishes to go to a school with an advanced and higher level of learning potions and spells. She hopes to learn much more at Hogwarts, and advises people (with a high learning ability) not to apply to Ampsgrid, because she says that it isn't any good there."  
  
We all hope Rachel all the best at her new school, Hogwarts, and many thanks go out to Albus Dumbledore for his generous acceptance to Miss. Rachel Avalon.  
  
  
  
Harry was confused. Why would Ron send him this? She was going to Hogwarts, yes. But why should Harry care.  
  
Confused, Harry decided to unfold the letter from Ron, and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know, I know. You're probably thinking ' why is Ron sending me this.' Right? Well, the reason I am sending you this, is because I just found out from my dad, that that girl is gonna be in Gryffindor. And did you see how beautiful she is. Man oh Man. I can't wait to go back to school and meet her. I bet Hermione is going to be super jealous of her, cause she's super duper smart.  
  
Well, that's all. I hope I'm not disturbing you. Sending you junk mail. Oh well, it's better if you know, right?  
  
Oh, one more thing. I was wondering if you want to come to my house next week. You know, the 31st of July? Your Birthday! I already asked Hermione, she said her parents would let her go. So?  
  
Answer back as soon as possible, Ok?  
  
Well, that's all. Later  
  
From, Your Friend Ron  
  
  
  
So, that's it. That's why Ron sent him that. He sent him that because he also thinks the girl is beautiful. But not only that, she's going to be in Gryffindor. The smartest girl is going to be in Gryffindor.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. They had won the House Cup for Gryffindor for four strait years. With this girl, they would be unstoppable.  
  
Just then, Harry had a funny feeling inside of him. He felt as though he had seen this girl somewhere before.  
  
Harry took the picture in his hand, and looked at it. No, he stared at it. Thinking to where he could of seen this girl before. Maybe he saw her in a different picture before and he didn't really care. Maybe she was in Muggle news.  
  
Hold on. Why would she be on Muggle news? Harry had no clue. He was going mad. So he decided to read Ron's letter one more time to calm himself down a bit.  
  
Then, after rereading Ron's letter, he remembered that Ron had asked him over to his house on his birthday. Harry was so happy. He was going to spend his birthday at the Weasley's house. But, all his hopes were shattered when he thought, 'how am I going to get there', and, 'is Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia even going to let me go?'  
  
Harry decided, that he would ask them at breakfast this morning. Except, he'd have to wait for them to wake up first.  
  
Harry took his letter and newspaper article, and put it in a box under his bed, where the rest of his Hogwarts things were. He told himself that he would write back to Ron as soon as he got an answer from Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry got off the bed, and headed downstairs. As he walked down, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He recognized it as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's voices. He was amazed that they had got up so early. He was also amazed that he had not heard them walking past his room. He was probably too busy reading his letter from Ron to have noticed them walking around.  
  
When he reached the kitchen, Harry was startled by the sudden outburst of laughter from Dudley.  
  
Dudley got of his chair, started dancing around Harry saying, "Harry's got a pimple! Harry's got a pimple! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
Harry had totally forgotten about the second head that was growing right under his scar. But decided it wasn't important.  
  
Not paying any attention to Dudley, Harry walked up to the table, and sat right in front of Uncle Vernon, and started staring at him.  
  
Uncle Vernon realized this right away, and snapped, "What are you looking at, boy?"  
  
"Uncle Vernon, er, I was wondering," Harry began.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if we were busy next Saturday?"  
  
"What's it to ya, boy?" snapped Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Well, er, my friend invited me to his house next Saturday, and then, er, spend the rest of the summer there. If it's okay with you, of course."  
  
"Mmm." It looked as if Uncle Vernon was actually considering it. He then said, "Fine. But as long as you're out of my sight. And you better pack early, 'cause I don't want to see you that day at all. Understood?"  
  
"Um, Yes Sir! Thank you! Thank you Uncle Vernon." And with that, Harry ran up the stairs, without a bite to eat (except the toast from earlier), and wrote a reply letter to Ron, telling him that he had permission to go. And also telling him that he had to be out of the house early in the morning.  
  
Did u like it?? I did.hah! K.review if u gots tha time..and all reviews are welcome..even tha nasty ones..hah..cuz how can I improve if nobody tells me my mistake? N e wais..won't keep ya waiting.chapter 2 will be up in a few.bye! 


	2. The Best Birthday Ever!

I haff ONE review..yessssssssssssss..that means I can put up chapter two..wooooooooo..k, enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer-don't own it..yet.muahahahaha!!!!! jokez!  
~ Chapter 2 ~  
The Best Birthday Ever!  
  
Harry was now looking forward to going to Ron's House on Saturday. Ron had sent Harry a reply letter telling him that his parents would pick Harry up at noon. Harry was looking forward to his birthday, more that ever before. He just couldn't wait until Saturday. In the meantime, Harry read 'Quidditch through the ages' for the twelfth time, eagerly waiting for Saturday to come.  
  
Then finally, it was Friday night.  
  
Harry woke up in the morning, and started packing up all of the things he would need, which was almost everything. So Harry was quite bored when night fell because he had already packed all his things. Except for Hedwig.  
  
Harry had sent Sirius a letter using Hedwig, telling him that he was going to be at Ron's house for his birthday, until the start of the school term.  
  
Sirius was Harry's Godfather, and also an escaped prisoner from the prison of Azkaban. He was innocent, because he was framed. So the reason that Harry didn't live with Sirius was because the Ministry of Magic, and anyone else (except him, Ron, Hermoine, and Dumbledore) thought that he was dangerous.  
  
Finally, when dinner at the Dursley's was over, Harry went to bed, feeling like he wouldn't fall asleep at all because of his excitement.  
  
*  
  
The next thing he knew, Harry was in Hogwart's, and he was walking down to the Great Hall. When he opened the doors, there was a great cheer, and there were banners and streamers across the whole room. The people in the Great Hall were screaming "Happy Birthday, Harry!" And as Harry walked to Gryffindor table, people were going up to him and handing presents to him. And right in the middle of the whole room, was a huge table stacked with about more that a hundred presents. As Harry approached the table, he noticed that all of the presents were for him. And just as Harry was reaching for one of the presents, there was a tap on his shoulder.  
  
Harry spun around, and there, looking him strait in the face, was Cho Chang. Ever since Harry saw Cho, he always liked her. He thought she was beautiful.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry! I hope you like my present," said Cho. And with that, she kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
Harry felt himself blushing. He took Cho's present and opened it. It was an album full of pictures of Cho, wearing nothing. Harry stared at the pictures. Then, he looked at Cho who was smiling very wickedly. So, highly embarrassed, Harry closed his eyes, hoping that it wasn't a dream.  
  
Just then, there was a very short, but very noisy, squeak.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and saw that Hedwig was beside Harry on his pillow, squeaking into his ear to get his attention. Harry sat, bolt up, and saw that Hedwig had a letter in her beak. It was from Sirius.  
  
Sirius was warning Harry to be careful at the Weasley's house, because Voldemort, the strongest Dark Wizard, had reborn himself, was stronger than ever, and was on the loose. Probably looking for Harry, so he could kill him.  
  
Harry had escaped Voldemort, five times already. He was sure that he wouldn't want to go near Voldemort again, because his last experience was quite frightening, and he still got nightmares from it.  
  
So when Harry had finished reading his letter from Sirius, he took the letter, and put it in his drawer. Then he took Hedwig, placed her in her cage, and watched as she drank some of her water.  
  
Just then, Harry realized what time it was. It was half past three in the morning. In a couple of hours, the Weasley's would be coming, and picking up Harry. He wondered how they were going to get him to The Burrow this time.  
  
About four years ago, the Weasley's had come to pick up Harry in a flying car. Then, just last year, they had come pick up Harry by using Floo Powder. Floo Powder was used to throw some in a fireplace, walk into the fire, shout out where you want to go, and it would take you there. Floo Powder was Harry's least favorite way to travel, so he hoped that wasn't how they were going to pick him up.  
  
*  
  
A couple of hours later, Harry woke up, amazed that he had fallen asleep. He looked at his clock, and saw that it was almost ten in the morning. He scrambled out of bed and got dressed as quick as he could. Then he ran downstairs, and saw that the Dursley's were enjoying their breakfast.  
  
As Harry walked into the kitchen, he caught Uncle Vernon's eye. He looked annoyed. Then Harry remembered that he had told Uncle Vernon that he would be gone by the time they had breakfast. But Harry had no choice, the Weasley's were coming at noon, and that's what time Harry was going to leave.  
  
Harry sat down at an empty chair, picked up a toast and started to butter it. Then, Uncle Vernon began, "I thought you said you were going to leave before we had breakfast?"  
  
Harry was about to answer, but saw that Dudley was laughing at Harry. So Harry turned away, and said to Uncle Vernon, "I know, but Mr. Weasley said that he would pick me up at - "  
  
"I don't care!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "I told you I didn't want to see your face today - " Dudley was laughing harder now. " - And you said alright. But because you disobeyed my orders I will not allow you to go anywhere and you will have no more - "  
  
And as if on queue, the doorbell rang. Harry got off his chair, ran to the hall, opened the door, and was so glad, and somewhat stunned, that Mr. Weasley was standing in front of Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said Mr. Weasley in a nice, kind voice, "I didn't mean to come so early but - "  
  
"HARRY! HARRY!" Ron was running towards the door, closely followed by the twins, Fred and George.  
  
"We'll go and get your stuff Harry. If you want?" said George, looking inside the Dursley's home.  
  
"Yaa!" said Fred. "Where's your stuff?"  
  
"It's in my room, you know where my room is, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course. We've been here before." Said George, looking at Fred, sniggering, and then going up the stairs for Harry's stuff.  
  
Then, remembering about Mr. Weasley, Harry suddenly asked him, "So, how did you get here?"  
  
"The Ministry let me borrow a car. Told them I was going to pick you up. Guess they want to keep Harry Potter safe from You Know Who," answered Mr. Weasley. "Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday Harry!"  
  
"Yes, Happy Birthday!" said Ron, stuffing a present in Harry's hands.  
  
"Erm, thanks, Ron, but you didn't have to buy me a-"  
  
Just then, the Dursley's had walked into the hallway. Automatically recognizing Mr. Weasley from last year, Uncle Vernon said, "Hello, Arthur. I'm glad you didn't come in from my fireplace this time."  
  
Dudley was hiding behind Aunt Petunia, hoping that Fred and George weren't there. Because he was terribly frightened of them for what they did to him last year.  
  
Just then, Fred and George were walking down the stairs with all of Harry's things. Dudley spotted them, and quickly ran into the kitchen, screaming.  
  
Fred and George saw this, and almost fell off the stairs because they were laughing so hard. While Uncle Vernon and Mr. Weasley were still giving each other piercing stares.  
  
Once all of Harry's things were packed up, and the Weasley's and Harry were in the car, without saying goodbye, they drove off. He remembered that Ron had given him a present, and opened it. It was a very small model of a Veela, and it moved around and sang in a beautiful voice when asked to.  
  
"It'll also strip, if you want it to," Ron told Harry in a whisper, smiling very wickedly.  
  
It was a very long drive, but Harry didn't care because he was with his friends, and they were talking and talking that by the end of the trip, all of their throats were soar. Except for Ron's. He was still talking away.  
  
"So did you see the picture I gave you from the Daily Prophet?" Ron was asking Harry. "That girl, Rachel Avalon, is incredibly pretty, don't you think, Harry?"  
  
"Well," too tired to answer, Harry just nodded. But that seemed to satisfy Ron.  
  
"Yaa, she was so pretty. I can't wait to meet her. I wonder if she'll like me. I hope she does." and on and on it went, until Mr. Weasley finally broke into the conversation.  
  
"Well, troops. We're here. Now, everybody out of the car. Chop! Chop!"  
  
"Um." said Harry as they were walking to Ron's house, other wise known as 'The Burrow.' Because they had forgot to unpack Harry's things from out of the car. But Mr. Weasley seemed to read Harry's mind.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. We'll get your things after the celeb- "  
  
"DAD!" said Fred, George and Ron altogether.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I meant to say that I'm sure you won't need your things now, Harry." Mr. Weasley corrected himself.  
  
They were now right in front of the door to Ron's House, when Mr. Weasley said, "Well, guests first, Harry."  
  
Harry was turning the door knob and said, "Oh, thank you so much Mr. Weas- "  
  
But before Harry could finish, he heard, coming from inside the house, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie were all there, waiting for Harry. The whole room was decorated with all sorts of party things. There was a banner across the room that read "Welcome Back Harry. And Happy Birthday!" There were streamers, and confetti everywhere. Hermoine, Mrs. Weasley, and her three children were all wearing Happy Birthday hats. Harry had never felt so happy and welcome in his whole life.  
  
Then, Harry heard Ron's voice behind him say, "SURPRISE, HARRY!"  
  
Everybody walked into the burrow, put on a party hat, and were handing Harry birthday presents. He got one from Ginny and Hermoine, one from Fred and George, one from Bill and Charlie, and one from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
But then, Harry realized that someone was missing, and all of a sudden, he asked, "Hey, where's Percy?"  
  
"Percy's in the office. He couldn't make it tonight. He sends his apologies." Answered Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Ya, either that, or he didn't wanna have any fun!" said George, sending Fred bursting out with laughter.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had made a special dinner just for Harry, so they went to the dining room and ate it. It was all of Harry's favorites.  
After dinner, they were all stuffed, but Mrs. Weasley, Hermoine and Ginny went to the kitchen. When they came out, they were holding a big birthday cake that read in big, sparkling letters, "Happy Birthday Harry!" There were 15, not candles, but what looked like mini fireworks. It was very hard for Harry to blow them out, so he took out his wand, and used a spell to blow them out.  
  
BANG!  
  
The whole cake blew up in everyone's faces. Fred and George were the only one's that burst out laughing.  
  
"Is this what you think is funny?" snapped Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"YES!" said Fred and George together.  
  
"Sorry, mum. But, we couldn't resist!" Fred said, still cracking up very loudly.  
  
But Mrs. Weasley left it with that. She took out her wand, and in an instant, a whole new cake took place of the old one. Then she waved her wand again, and all the cake from everyone's faces, and all over the floor, was gone. After another wave of her wand, the cake was cut, and everyone started getting his or her own pieces. But Ginny wasn't too happy at what Fred and George had done to the cake.  
  
"You guys ruined Harry's cake. And after it took us so long to make it." She squealed.  
  
"Yes. That was totally mean and unnecessary!" added Hermoine.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, and exploded with laughter once again.  
  
"It's OK!" said Harry. "I don't mind. And it was kind of funny, right?"  
  
Hermoine gave Harry a disappointed look, so Harry quickly added, "But Hermoine is right. It was kind of unnecessary." And with that, everyone was happy. This was the best birthday ever, Harry thought.  
  
~  
  
u like? 


	3. Rachel Avalon

YAY!! Hullo! Im Finally done this damned chapter. Well, I was done it, juss mah BETA took her sweet time.ha ha.joax.naw.thank you anndrea (mah beta- reader) for beta reading mah chapters thus far..he he.yups. Minz, I was soooooo damn lazy to correct this chapter. So, yah, it's finally here, hope you like it, even tho it's kinda boring. Heh, but it's needed. I am already writing chapter 10, and lotsa good things r happinin. Dunno where im gonna put tha rape tho, cuz I want rape!! Haha, im weird. N e wais, enjoy. And since I made u wait so long, I'll be nice and post chapter 4 VERY soon. K, byez. Read and review please, tha good AND tha bad..they're all welcome. Note: there are no mistakes...i think.he he! I wanna thank all 4 ppl that reviewed. He he.a1tymdiva-thanks fer beta reading.it's great.but what's wrong with tha name?? Hmm.mean, mah character isn't a marysue, hmph, mean..lol..MAH FIC!!! He he.anon-thanks fer tha review.well, I noe, but it sounded right when I was writing it, maybe cuz im not british, hmmm.meh! Lol, and Zira-hmm.I ALWAYS wanted racliffe..lol..take tommy, I dun care..he hehe.thx, u better update your fic soon, too.he he he..k..now..READ!! ha ha!!  
Disclaimer: Nope, Harry potter isn't mine, unfortunately..he he!  
~*~  
~ Chapter 3 ~  
  
Rachel Avalon  
When they all woke up the next morning, which was about noon, they had to clean up the house from the party.  
  
"That was an awesome party mum," George had said to his mother when he saw her that morning.  
  
"Ya mum, especially the cake!" Fred said, and automatically, Fred and George exploded with laughter, waking up everyone in the house.  
  
When Harry got up, he saw that Ron had already woken up. So he got up, got dressed and went down the stairs to where everyone was sitting.  
  
"Hello Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't be here last night for your party, so, Happy Fifteenth Birthday." Percy said to Harry, as he shook Harry's hand. It was the first time Harry had saw Percy over the whole summer holidays. Then Percy went on, "I remember when I was fifteen. Yes, it is as if it was just yesterday that I - "  
  
George quickly interrupted him, "Well, we really don't care about your fifteenth birthday. Honestly. By the way, Perce, why weren't you here yesterday?"  
  
"Well, we are still on the look-out for He Who Must Not Be Named, and the ministry is trying to keep everyone calm, and since I took over Mr. Crouch's job, it's very difficult. I don't know as many languages as he knew, so I must learn as much as I can, and."  
  
Just then, Hermione and Ginny came downstairs still in their pajamas.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Hermione said, in a loud, cheerful voice.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is here, I think we can all dig into our food." Mrs. Weasley had just come into the room.  
  
Everyone was enjoying his or her food, while Ron was telling Harry, "I don't believe Mum let us stay up so late. I really think we should have parties more often. I mean, it was almost the crack of dawn. Now that's saying something."  
  
Harry was listening to him, but couldn't help over hearing some of the other conversations.  
  
"Smeagal, the dragon we're training now, almost ate my boss's hand when we were trying to train her. I mean, my boss almost fired us all." Charlie was saying to Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well, one of the goblins in Gringotts had left his station for a quick chat with a friend he had spotted, and it ended up being not so quick. The costumers came in, got really pissed, and complained. We almost got fuckin' sued." Bill was saying, as all four of them started laughing.  
  
Fred was telling George something about a chocolate that explodes in your mouth, while George was writing it down on a small, crumpled up looking paper.  
  
Percy had taken one bite of toast, and left to go back to work, while Hermione and Ginny were in a deep conversation about the new girl in school.  
  
"I think that she thinks she's all that. I mean, did you see how she looked in that picture? C'mon now, Hoe!" Hermione said.  
  
"I think she looked very pretty. Hermione, your not really the kind of person that judges people on how they look." Ginny was debating.  
  
"Well, you're right, I'm sorry. I guess, well," Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper. "I guess I'm kinda jealous of her, that's all."  
  
Then Harry turned back to Ron who was still talking to him.  
  
".Well, I for one, am going to try and make more friends, so we could throw them surprise parties. And of course, yours Harry. Mmm, this trifle pie looks very delicious, I think I'll eat some more of it. Do you want some Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Please. All of your Mum's food is delicious." Harry said, taking a piece of pie, and enjoying it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley heard his compliment, and beamed at him.  
  
"Suck up." Ron hissed in Harry's ear.  
  
"Am not!" Harry hissed back.  
  
After everyone was done eating, Mrs. Weasley announced, "Well, I'll be going down to Diagon Alley to get the things for the kids. If anyone wants to come, then."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, then they both looked at Hermione, and at the same time, they all nodded "Yes."  
  
*  
  
Time was passing by very quickly for Harry, because he was enjoying his stay at the Weasley's. September the first was approaching quicker and quicker. He especially liked staying at the Weasley's because he, Ron, Fred and George always played Quidditch. Harry, on his Firebolt, was unstoppable. Unless he fell off his broom or something, which luckily, didn't happen.  
  
Hermione spent a lot of time with Ginny, and was really bonding with her. Hermione often told Ron, when he made fun of her that she's hanging out with Ginny, "We're only one year apart. That doesn't mean I can't be her friend. And Plus, you're her brother. But still, you should be nice to her."  
  
Everyone had already gotten all the things that they needed for first term in Diagon Alley. So they were ready to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Then finally, September the first came. A bit too quick for Harry, though.  
  
They were on their way to King's Cross Station, so they could get on the Hogwarts Express, the train that would take them to Hogwarts School. They were going in Mr. Weasley's car. Ron, Harry, Fred and George were squished together in the back, while Hermione and Ginny sat in the middle row, and with Mrs. Weasley in the passenger seat, and Mr. Weasley driving.  
  
When they finally arrived at King's Cross Station, Mr. Weasley got out of the car first, and went off for search of six trolleys.  
  
"So, another year begins, eh kids?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Fred and George probably didn't even hear her say that, because they were in a very deep conversation of their own.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Mr. Weasley came back with six trolleys. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all packed their things up, and headed for platforms nine and ten, because their platform was nine and three-quarters.  
  
When they arrived at platforms nine and ten, they had to go through an invisible portal to get to platform nine and three-quarters. Mrs. Weasley told Fred and George to go first (they were still deep in their conversation), then Ginny and Hermione, and Harry and Ron followed them.  
  
As Harry wheeled his trolley through the portal, Ron was beside him, going on about Rachel Avalon, the new student.  
  
The next thing he knew, Harry was in a crowded place, with the Hogwarts Express just a couple of meters in front of him. He and Ron said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and they boarded the train. Luckily, they found an empty compartment, and occupied it. Hermione found them, and sat in their compartment. Ginny wasn't with her, she had gone off with her other friends, not wanting to chill with her brother.  
  
Then, Harry felt the train start to move. And a couple of moments later, he saw trees and grass all around the train, because he was looking through the window.  
  
"So, do you guys want to review some notes before we actually get to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry. "Ginny and I made them. Ginny has her own copy, of course." Harry saw that the notes were all color-coded and everything.  
  
"Hermione, face it. Your never gonna be smarter than Rachel, so." Ron trailed off, obviously seeing the colorful notes.  
  
"Yes, well, it doesn't hurt to try. I mean, wait. What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, you're obviously trying to be better than Rachel. But, it's never gonna happen, like I said-"  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron. No one asked you anyway," snapped Hermione, "honestly..."  
  
The whole ride was mostly like that. Harry barely said a word, except when Ron asked him, "Don't you think Hermione's overreacting? I mean, I'm just pointing out that Rachel is the smartest. That's why she transferred to Hogwarts in the first place."  
  
"Ya, I guess. I just can't wait to meet her, though."  
  
"Ya, me neither!" Said Ron.  
  
"Oh, honestly." Hermione said, as she got up and left the compartment.  
  
"Finally, the smartest thing she's done in ages." Ron said after Hermione left the compartment.  
  
After a couple of hours, it started getting dark. Harry felt that the train was starting to slow down.  
  
Just then, Hermione walked into Harry and Ron's compartment.  
  
"Oh, no. She's back!" muttered Ron.  
  
"I heard that." Hermione snapped. "I just came to tell you, that you should get into your school clothes, because we're nearly there." Then she spun around, and left just as quickly as she entered.  
  
Harry and Ron got into their robes very quickly. And just then, Harry remembered something. "Hey, I wonder who's going to be our Defense Against Dark Arts teacher this year?"  
  
"Beat's me." Said Ron. "I just hope it's a normal person. I mean, so far, we've had, what? A werewolf, a famous guy, and one of You Know Who's Death Eaters."  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean." Harry said, just as they were getting off the train.  
  
When they were off, Harry spotted Hermione running towards them.  
  
"You'll.never.guess.who.I.just.saw." Hermione said, gasping for breath.  
  
"Who? Who?" Ron asked, eager to know.  
  
"Rachel.Avalon.Just.met.her.she's.with.Fred.and.George."  
  
"Thanks a bunch!" said Ron, running towards where Hermione had pointed.  
  
"What is she doing with Fred and George, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione seemed to be catching her breath. "I dunno. She was laughing at something they did. You know, one of their jokes.I think they did something to, um, Neville."  
  
Neville Longbottom was one of Harry's friends. He was also in Gryffindor, just like him.  
  
So Harry and Hermione walked to where she had pointed.  
  
When Harry spotted Rachel, he froze. She was even more beautiful than the picture. She was about the same height as Harry. She had straight, brown hair, with blond streaks in it. She had it hair up in a ponytail, and Harry noticed that her shoes had heels on them, which meant that she wasn't as tall as she appeared to be. But her eyes were red. This feature did not appeal to Harry. They reminded him of someone, but he couldn't think of whom at the moment. He and Hermione went up to her.  
  
"This is Harry Potter, Rachel." Hermione said.  
  
"Wow! You're the Harry Potter. I've heard so much about you!" She looked at Harry's forehead, and saw his scar. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She and Harry shook hands.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ron Weasley. I'm Harry's best friend." Ron said to Rachel, blushing, and shaking her hand at the same time.  
  
"Oh! I've heard a lot about you too, Ron. Nice to meet you too."  
  
Just then, the carriages that were going to take them to the castle arrived. Because the Hogwarts Express had dropped them to Hogsmeade station. So Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rachel all sat in one carriage as it took them to the castle.  
  
"Wow!" said Rachel again, "I've read all about Hogwarts. I've mostly read about it in Hogwarts a History. Did you any of you guys read it? It's so interesting'. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione answered almost immediately. "It's very interesting. I read it in my first year at Hogwarts." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Um, you seem to know a lot. Are you one of the top student's? Ya you are, right?"  
  
"Yes! I think. How do you know?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, Divination is my favorite subject. It's also that I'm really good in it. Not to brag or anything." Rachel smiled.  
  
Hermione frowned slightly, but recovered herself. "Do you like Arithmancy?"  
  
The whole way to the castle was like that. Hermione and Rachel were talking about nothing but school and books.  
  
Ron had managed to whisper to Harry when Hermione and Rachel were deep in their conversation, "She's pretty and all, but she's like another Hermione." Harry laughed at this, but not too much, because he liked Rachel, a lot.  
  
When they finally arrived at the castle, Hermione was showing Rachel around. "And that's the Great Hall. It's where we eat, and have feasts, and so on."  
  
"I've read about this place too. I've seen some of them pictures, but it looks so much better in person, obviously. I especially like that enchanted ceiling, you know, the one that mimics the real sky?"  
  
"Yes, it's quite extraordinary." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione showed Rachel all the tables, explained some rules and other important things.  
  
When they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione asked Rachel to sit beside her, but Rachel went, and sat beside Harry instead. "Is it OK if I sit at this seat?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Um, sure. Go ahead. It's not taken." Harry replied.  
  
"Hey, um, Rachel, that's kinda my seat." Ron had come now, and wanted to sit beside Harry.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Harry said it wasn't taken so I kinda sat down. I'm very sorry." She said apologetically.  
  
Harry gave Ron the look that said I-let-her-sit-there-so-go-somewhere-else. And Ron understood, so he quickly said, "Actually, you can sit there, I'll sit beside Hermione."  
  
"On thanks a lot, Ron, was it?" Rachel said. Ron nodded and blushed.  
  
Just then, the whole room fell silent as all the first years came into the room. All their faces looked scared and terrified. They were going to be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw.  
  
"This is the part where they will take out the Sorting Hat and sort all the first years, right?" Rachel asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. Is this what they did to you when you asked to be in Hogwarts?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Uh-huh. I had to do it in Mr. Dumbledore's office in front of all of the teachers. It was quite frightening. That stupid hat almost put me in Slytherin. Good thing I told it not to put me there. If I was in Slytherin, I think I would die." Rachel answered with a half trembling voice. "I heard all about the Voldemort guy. Quite scary, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, he did kill my parents after all." Harry said, surprised that Rachel said Voldemort's name, not just 'You Know Who' or 'He Who Must Not Be Named.'  
  
"Oh my. I'm sorry. I kinda keep forgetting that your Harry Potter, y'know."  
  
When Rachel said this, Harry felt the happiest he could, because for the whole time Harry was in Hogwarts, people kept pointing fingers at him because he was famous. So Harry quickly said, "You don't have to be sorry. I'm actually happy that you forget, because then you'll treat me like a normal person, not some famous guy."  
  
"Well, I know what you mean, cuz ever since I transferred to Hogwarts, I've been kinda famous myself."  
  
"Ya, weird, eh?"  
  
"Tell me 'bout it!"  
  
After the sorting had finished, Dumbledore got up and said, "Enjoy your meals." And suddenly, all the golden plates suddenly filled with food.  
  
"WOW!" Rachel said. "Amazing!" Every one began eating.  
  
After the Feast had ended, Dumbledore got up from his seat again and, as usual, made the announcements.  
  
"First of all, students, welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed your holidays, but have been studying at the same time. Because this year, will be a tough year. Especially with the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. I would like to introduce, Glen Kakatchi. Or, Professor Kakatchi." And Professor Kakatchi got up from his chair, at the staff table.  
  
Professor Kakatchi was a tall, thin man. He looked as if he was in his mid twenties. His hair was slightly gelled to the side, and he looked very happy and bright. Just then, Dumbledore continued, but before he did, Harry caught Professor Snape's eye. Professor Snape was the Potions teacher. He had always wanted the Defense Against Dark Arts job. He was always Harry's least favorite teacher, and Harry was always Snape's least favorite student.  
  
"Second of all, Quidditch matches will be postponed this year. We will update you as soon as possible, because we are organixzing something, and am sure you will all enjoy it!."  
  
The whole room filled with buzzing. Some people were very disappointed that Quidditch was postponed, while others were talking excitedly about the surprise. The Great Hall was very noisy, until Dumbledore, the Head Master, spoke again, and the Great Hall filled with silence once again.  
  
"And finally, I'd like to welcome all the new students to the school, especially, Ms. Rachel Avalon. I'm very glad you decided to join us and hope you enjoy your years here at Hogwarts. Thank you. Now, everyone, off to your dormitories."  
  
Just then, the whole Great Hall started emptying. As Harry followed the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower, to the painting of the fat lady in a pink silk dress, he gave the new password, Dormien. The painting swung open, and Harry made his way into the Common Room he was closely followed by Rachel, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Now, the girls' dormitories are to the left, and the boys' dormitories are to the right." Hermione was explaining to Rachel. "And, this," Hermione pointed to the room they were standing in, "Is the Gryffindor Common Room. It's where we usually do our homework, have fun, and all that kind of stuff."  
  
"Well, it's very kind of you to be showing me around. Thanks." Rachel said to Hermione.  
  
"If you ever need anything, Rachel, just call, and I'll be there." Ron said to Rachel, which made her laugh.  
  
Hermione wasn't impressed with this. "Maybe you should go to your dormitory, Ron." She snapped.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something to her, but before he got the chance, Fred and George showed up. Fred said, "Hey, what's up Rach? You like our Common Room, eh? So, how about we go pull another stunt on Neville? He didn't seem to mind the first time we slid dung down his back."  
  
At this, Rachel, Fred and George all started laughing. Rachel then followed Fred and George out of the Common Room, so fast that Hermione didn't even have a chance to stop them. But Rachel managed to shout out, before she left, "Good night guys, see ya tomorrow!" and she was gone.  
  
"What, was that all about?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"I guess she just likes to have fun. But be top student as well." Ron answered. "Well, I'm stuffed, and I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Good night everyone."  
  
"I think I'm going to sleep too. What about you Hermione? Are you going to sleep?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I have to wait for Rachel to come back so I could show her where her bed is. But, thanks for asking." Hermione answered.  
  
"Well, don't stay up too late." Harry muttered, as he quickly followed Ron into their dormitory. "Good Night!"  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
Harry made his way into his dormitory. Ron was just getting into bed. The other fifth year Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas were already sound asleep in their four-poster beds. Neville Longbottom, however, was not in his bed. Rachel, Fred and George were probably chasing him around the school.  
  
Harry, being as tired as he was, saw that all of his things were already there, so he changed into his pajamas, and lay down on his four-poster bed, happy to be in Hogwarts at last, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
k, what r u styll doing here? REVIEW!! He he..im mean..lol..joax..he..did u like? I want tha good, and the bad!!! 


	4. Friends or Foes?

Disclaimer: Not jkr..even tho I might sound like her..i try mah best.he he  
I would like tuh dedicate this chapter tuh Zira..cuz she's so nice, and she's mah new good friend..lol..check out her ficcy if you haff tha chance..it's REELY GOOD! K, this chapter is kinda harsh for Hermione, but it's part of the plot. SORRY TUHALL THA MIONE LOVERS..lol..was the other chapter mean to Hermione too?? Hmm..i dun see it..lol! After this chapter, the plot starts to unravel. Sorry it took so long to ACTUALLY get to tha plot, but yah. Im a lover of BIG introductions. Yah. I made up some of my own characters, so yah. And also, some of the slytherines are kinda nice, because they aren't evil, and I wanted friends from slytherinn, its all part of tha plot. And yes, there is a plot. It's coming, don't worry! By tha way..for those of you who don't like tha name Rachel *ahem* Anndrea-so- called beta..lol..*ahem* well.it's kinda too late to change it..sorry! ha ha..sukerz.and sorry if Rachel sounds kinda conceded. I dunno y she's like that!!! Well, I'll try and change her..a bit..he he.and.THANKS TO ALL THA REVIEWERS!! HA HA!! U MAKE ME FEEL SO SPESHIAL!! Anndrea-hmm.is that ALL u talk about?? Joax.Nexis-Dea-OMG!! U replied..YAY!! OMG! Im sooooo happie!! Thank you..and I LOVE yer story by tha way.when r YOU gonna update?? Lol..devilangel17-a conflict is coming.don't worry, and im flattered you think I sound like the author..i try my best.Lovely White-do u really think they're mean tuh mione? WOW! Well..im gonna haff tuh look into that one.thx, and I noe she shows off..A LOT! I dunno y.im gonna try and change her..kk? Mistress del Mare-thank you for tha review, and here's yer next chappy! EnjoY! Now..here's chapter 4:  
~*~  
Chapter 4 ~ Friends or Foes?  
That morning, Harry got up and sat in his bed. Then he heard Ron's voice.  
  
"No, no please. I promise to do my homework, I promise. Please Hermione, spare me. Please. SPARE ME!!!"  
  
Ron was having a nightmare. Harry decided to go up to Ron's bed, and wake him up.  
  
"Ah! Harry, what are you doing?" Ron had woken up. After a couple of seconds, he realized what was happening. "Oh. Thanks for waking me up Harry. You'll never guess what kind of nightmare I had. The worst kind. Do you want to know what happened?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Harry answered.  
  
And as they were getting dressed, walking through the portrait of the fat lady, and going down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron was telling Harry his dream. "It was a normal school day," Ron was saying, "And I wanted to go outside to enjoy the fresh air. And suddenly, Hermione appeared, and pulled me back into the castle. She was saying how I didn't do my homework so I was going to be punished. Next thing I know, I'm in a chair, and all the teachers are forcing me to memorize all the spells and potions. And if I got something wrong, then Hermione would blast me with fire.  
  
"So then, I decided to get off the chair, and all the teacher's were gone. I thought I was safe. But then, I saw that Hermione was still there. She was looking at me, and she turned into a fire-breathing dragon. She started blasting me with fire, and I was screaming for help. Next thing I know, you were there. You woke me up from that terrible nightmare. Thanks Harry. You saved me from, Hermione the fire-breathing Dragon." At this, Harry and Ron both laughed out loud, while finally entering the Great Hall.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny guys." They heard a very sarcastic voice say.  
  
It was Hermione; she had been following them ever since they came out of the Common Room. Harry and Ron spun around to see her. They were still laughing.  
  
"Well, what more can you expect from stupid and immature boys?" Hermione muttered as she stomped away to Gryffindor table.  
  
"Wow, what's got her?" Ron said, not laughing anymore. Harry shrugged.  
  
Harry and Ron made their way to Gryffindor table, sitting beside Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, that was only a joke, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings. We're sorry, right Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. No hard feelings?" Ron asked Hermione, grinning slyly at her.  
  
"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Hermione answered.  
  
"Take what out on us?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, yesterday, I was waiting for Rachel to come back. I waited for like, until midnight. She didn't come. But still, I decided to wait." Hermione was explaining. "So then, around three in the morning, I woke up, cause I fell asleep in the Common Room. And Rachel is just coming through the portrait hole. I asked her what happened, and why she took so long and she just looked at me, as if she didn't know me.  
  
"Then she asked me, 'what are you doing here? Your supposed to be sleeping.'  
  
"So I tell her, 'Well, in case you haven't noticed, I've been waiting here for you to tell you which dormitory you're supposed to sleep in.'  
  
"Then she said, 'Well, I don't need your help, thanks. So why don't you just go to sleep, little girl?"  
  
"I got so mad at her, I spit in her face, I turned around and left to my dormitory. The nerve of that girl. I was just going to open the door to my dormitory, when I heard more voices. I thought it was Fred and George, but I also heard girl voices. So I went to check it out. And all I find is a pack of Slytherin's in our Gryffindor Common Room. I couldn't believe her. I went down to tell her off, but suddenly, this one girl, Aleli Vergera started swearing at me. So I told them that I'll tell Professor McGonagall, and all of them, including Rachel left." Then Hermione looked towards the Slytherin table and added, "Just look at her. Maybe she should just switch to Slytherin, I'm sure they'll let her." And with that, Hermione got up, and left the Great Hall without one bite to eat.  
  
"I'll go and talk to her." Ron offered. And he ran after Hermione.  
  
Harry was about to take a piece of toast and butter it, when he heard someone call him.  
  
"Harry! Harry! C'mere!"  
  
Rachel was at the Slytherin table, and she was calling him to go there. So Harry got up, and walked towards Rachel.  
  
"Hiya Harry! These are my friends from Slytherin. This is Aleli Vergera." Rachel pointed to a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail.  
  
She smiled at Harry and said, "Hi Harry, nice to meet you." She put out her hand, and Harry shook it.  
  
"This," Rachel went on, "Is Andre Fabian." She pointed to a dark guy with his hair braided. "Isn't he safe?" Rachel asked Harry. Harry looked at Rachel with a confused look written all over his face; he obviously didn't know what "safe" meant.  
  
"Yo, what's up, man?" Andre asked, also shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys." Harry said.  
  
"And girls," Aleli pointed out.  
  
"And girls." Harry repeated. Then he added to Rachel in a whisper, "Um, what does 'safe' mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just forget it. I'll explain later. Well, I'm starving. I'm going to get a bite to eat." Rachel said. "See you later guys." And Rachel spun around and went to Gryffindor table.  
  
Just as Harry turned around to go to Gryffindor table, he heard a familiar, cold voice.  
  
"So, Potter. Do you think you're special just because Rachel Avalon is in Gryffindor? I wouldn't be too excited if I were you." It was Draco Malfoy. When he said this, his colleagues, Crabbe and Goyle, started laughing in their stupid little way.  
  
"Well," Harry started, "You're not me, so you shouldn't be worried about what I do!"  
  
"Guys, guys, chill out." A girl sitting beside Malfoy had just got up and said that. She was a girl, the same height as Harry, or maybe like Rachel. But, Harry realized, that there was something that was exactly the same as Rachel's, her scarlet eyes. But they weren't like Rachel's. They were cold and evil.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Oh, I'm Phyllis Croft. Nice to meet you Harry Potter." She shook Harry's hand. Malfoy was furious. He left with0 Crabbe and Goyle just as Phyllis shook Harry's hand. "Don't worry about Malfoy, he's always like that."  
  
"Oh, I know." Harry replied. "By the way, do you know, Rachel Avalon?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I know that little slut. Why?" snapped Phyllis.  
  
"Not to be mean or anything," Harry began, "But you look very much like her, are you family?"  
  
"No!" Phyllis practically shouted. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Um, it's because you have the same eyes as her. That's all."  
  
"Well, we're not family. Ok?" Phyllis sat down and began to eat her scrambled eggs.  
  
"Ok," Harry said, starting to leave Slytherin table, "I'll see you guys later." Harry went back to Gryffindor table, and sat beside Rachel.  
  
"So," Rachel began, "Do you like my friends?"  
  
"Yes, their cool." Harry replied. His curiosity got the best of him. "Are you and that girl, Phyllis Croft friends?" He asked.  
  
"No, she's such a stupid, ah, I don't even want to say it!"  
  
"How come you guys aren't friends?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure Hermione told you all about last night, am I rite?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Um, yes." Harry admitted.  
  
"Well," Rachel began. "She and I were friends, yesterday anyways. And I took her, Andre and Aleli up to Gryffindor Tower. I really didn't know that you're not allowed to bring some of them people from other houses. So I brought them up.  
  
"When we got there, Hermione was waiting for me. Then she threatened to tell the teacher. I was afraid, so I took my friends, and we went down to the Great Hall. Then Phyllis began screaming at me because Hermione saw them. Her and me had a big fight.  
  
"We were still arguing when we heard steps. It was Filch, the caretaker. He found us, and we had no time to run. So, since I was mad at that cow, Phyllis, I told Filch that she woke me up and brought me there. She argued of course. But it was her word against mine. So, naturally, Filch believed me. And she got in trouble on the first day back, so that's why we aren't friends anymore."  
  
Harry was still thinking about this when he saw Ron come and sit beside him.  
  
"Hiya Ron!" Rachel said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Rach." Ron said, not blushing this time. Then he whispered into Harry's ear, "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute? It's about Hermione."  
  
Just then, Harry got an idea. Without answering Ron, he asked Rachel, "Rachel, how come you were being mean to Hermione yesterday when you brought Aleli and the rest of the Slytherin's?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, because all of them Slytherin's, they don't really like the Gryffindor's. But, I dunno I'm friends with them. But I guess they like you so I brought you to meet them today. But, I really didn't want them to be mad at me, so I kind of was being mean to Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Really!"  
  
"Well, you did!" snapped Ron.  
  
"Ok. I know. I guess I better find her and apologize." But just then, Hermione came back into the Great Hall and sat beside Ron. "Hermione, look I'm really sorry about yesterday. It's not what you think."  
  
"No?" said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Ok look." Rachel said, losing her patience. Then she began explaining everything that she told Harry. ".And that's why I did it, its cuz I don't really got allot of friend's here."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, sounding stunned. "Ok. I guess I was being kind of mean and not understanding. Alright, Rachel, friends?"  
  
"Friends!" said Rachel, as she and Hermione hugged.  
  
"Well, we have Care of Magical Creatures first, let's go." Hermione said. And Harry, Ron, Rachel and Hermione got up, and walked to their first lesson.  
  
As they made their way over to Hagrid's Hut, the place where their first lesson would take place, they walked right by the Slytherin's that were supposed to be there already.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Rachel and Harry walked away from the rest of the Gryffindor's (which were heading for Hagrid's cabin) and walked to the group of Slytherin's huddled near the wall.  
  
"What's going on, guys?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Rachel! Well, they just posted this on the wall." Rachel's friend, Andre said.  
  
Then, Rachel's other friend from Slytherin, Aleli, said in an excited voice, "Wow! I can't believe it! We're having another ball. It's going to be on Christmas day. It's going to take place in the Great Hall. I can't wait. But, whom will I ask? Or who will ask me?"  
  
"I'm sure Andre will be willing to go wit you." Rachel answered.  
  
"Hell no!" Andre said, as he heard what Rachel said. And seeing the hurt expression on Aleli's face, he quickly added, "No offence or anything. But you're a really good friend. And there's this really hot girl in Hufflepuff, Natasha Madison that I want to ask. So."  
  
"Hey, I know her. She's that girl that always flirt's with all the guys, right?" Rachel said.  
  
"Exactly!" Andre said, very proudly. Too proudly, Harry thought.  
  
Then, Harry remembered that they were supposed to be in the Care of Magical Creatures class. He shouted, "Oh no! We're supposed to be in class. Let's go."  
  
Hermione, Rachel, Ron, Harry and all the Slytherin had started running towards Hagrid's cabin, just as Harry said this. "Why are yeh late?" Hagrid asked, just as all of them arrived at the Hut and were heading to the edge of the forbidden forest, which was right near Hagrid's Hut.  
  
"We got, um," Harry began.  
  
"Distracted!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Well, yeh are all here now, so let meh start the lesson by introducing meh friend, Ronan." Hagrid said to the rest of the class.  
  
Out of the edge of the forbidden forest came - was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man but below was a horse's body. Harry recognized it as a centaur, the same one that he met on the very first time when he went into the forest.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" shouted Lavender Brown. "Would Hagrid actually bring one of these, er, people here?"  
  
"This," Hagrid began, "Is a centaur, and a very good friend of mine. His name is Ronan."  
  
"Look, he even makes friends with half horses," sniggered Malfoy, followed by all the Slytherin's laughter.  
  
"Malfoy, that wasn't nice. And plus, centaurs are beautiful!" Rachel said. Malfoy glared at her.  
  
Indeed the centaur was beautiful. To the waist, he was a man with red hair and beard, but below was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. But just then, out came another centaur. Harry recognized it as his friend Firenze. He remembered Firenze, because the first time Harry came into the Forest, Firenze had saved his life from Professor Quirrell, or, Voldemort. Firenze had white-blond hair and a palomino body. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires.  
  
"Now, this is meh other friend, Firenze." Hagrid said, as Malfoy made another snigger, and Rachel gave him a piercing look. " Instead o' meh teachin' the lesson today, I'm goin' to let these two tell yeh about themselves."  
  
"We'll take it from here. Well," Firenze began, "We look at the sky for guidance. We read the stars, we are passionate stargazers - "  
  
" - Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon." Hagrid cut in.  
  
"I think we can handle it, Hagrid," snapped Ronan.  
  
"Well, sorry." Hagrid said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyways," Firenze said with a slightly annoyed voice, "we read the planets, and we are concerned with what has been foretold."  
  
Then Ronan said, "We are also very deep minded creatures - "  
  
" - They know things, jus' don' let on much." Hagrid cut in again.  
  
"Hagrid!" shouted Firenze. "I had about enough of you. One more word and I'll."  
  
"Ok, ok." Hagrid said. "I won' interrupt again."  
  
Then, Firenze and Ronan went on. But at the end of the lesson, Hagrid let everybody pet the centaurs.  
  
"That was very interesting" Rachel said at the end of lesson. "I like centaurs. I met one when I went traveling once. Forgot where though." And she started laughing.  
  
"Transfiguration awaits." Ron said dully.  
  
"What's wrong with transfiguration?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Everything!" answered Ron.  
  
*  
  
That first day of school was good for everybody. Rachel made a whole bunch of new friends in Hufflepuff, and whenever they had breakfast, lunch, or dinner, Rachel would go and visit the Ravenclaw table, and talk to the friends that she made there. She didn't need to visit her Slytherin friends, because she saw them in the classes that they had together.  
  
The first week of school went by quickly; especially that Harry had a good friend like Rachel to be there with. But nothing could have prepared them for when they had Potions class.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted one day while heading to potion's class. "We have Potions with the Slytherin's this year too. Damn it!"  
  
"Chill out there, Ron" Rachel told him. "If you would just take the time to get to know all the Slytherin's, you'd like them too. Not that I like ALL of them."  
  
"Ya, sure." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
When they reached the dungeons, where Potion's class took place, Harry sat beside Rachel, in the back, while Ron and Hermione sat beside each other, beside Harry and Rachel.  
  
"This is Potion's Class. We have Professor Snape. I hate him. He's the worst teacher there is." Ron whispered to Rachel.  
  
"How come you hate him?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Because he hates Harry, and he's so unfair. He let's the Slytherin's do anything."  
  
"But that's not fair." Rachel said, just as Snape walked into the classroom.  
  
"Everybody, take out your ingredient's, we're going to make a sleeping potion today. And it is not to be used in your own foolish things." Professor Snape said, as he gave Harry a piercing, evil look.  
  
"Now," Snape continued, "who could tell me the first ingredient that belongs in this potion?"  
  
Rachel had her hand up immediately in the air. So was Hermione's hand.  
  
"Ah, we have the new student from Ampsgrid, is it?" Snape asked Rachel.  
  
"Um, yes sir." Rachel answered. Then quickly went on, "the first ingredient that goes into a sleeping potion is monkshood, sir."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes, that's right. Thank you miss?"  
  
"Avalon, Rachel Avalon, sir."  
  
"Thank you miss Avalon." Then Snape went on about explaining how to make the potion, and what to put in it. And right after he had said to start, he asked Rachel, "What are you doing Rachel?"  
  
"Oh, I'm done my potion, sir, see, it's red."  
  
"Indeed it is, but why are you done, when everyone is just beginning?" He asked.  
  
"Well, sir. I did this potion in my old school see, and since potions is one of my favorite subject's, I can brew almost any potion," replied Rachel. [a/n: she's showing off again.sorry, can't help it.dun worry, she'll be better soon]  
  
"Alright then, if you're so smart, brew me an advanced stun potion - " Snape said, obviously annoyed at her showing off.  
  
"If I had the right ingredients, of course, sir." Rachel interrupted Snape.  
  
Snape went to his desk, opened a drawer, took out some ingredients, handed them to Rachel and said, "There, now brew me an advanced stun potion."  
  
As Rachel worked, Snape and the rest of the class watched her. When she was finally done, she said, "OK, all I need now, is two weeks of time for the 'oblantid seed' to brew and turn yellow, and the potion will be done."  
  
At this, Snape actually smiled a nice, happy smile. Harry had never ever seen Snape smile a nice and happy smile. The rest of the class must have been as stunned as Harry was, because it fell silent when Snape smiled. All you could hear was the gloop gloop of the potion Rachel had brewed. "Very good Avalon. I am impressed. Five points to Gryffindor." The whole of Gryffindor screamed with cheers. And the rest of potions class was occupied for everyone else to make their own sleeping potion. Rachel helped Neville Longbottom brew his potion.  
  
"Rachel, Snape had never, ever smiled nicely before." Said Ron as they were coming out of potions and heading for Defense Against Dark Arts, "Especially at a Gryffindor."  
  
"Ya," Hermione began, "and he never gave us points either."  
  
"See," Rachel said, "I told you that if you're nice to the teachers, and Slytherins, they'll be nice to you."  
  
The whole way to Defense Against Dark Arts, all the Gryffindor's were talking about how Snape had given them five points, and Rachel kept being congratulated.  
  
Harry heard Parvati whisper to Lavender when they were walking, "She's such a show-off. I hate her!"  
  
When they arrived at the Defense Against Dark Arts class, Harry, Rachel, Ron and Hermione all sat in the back, beside each other.  
  
Then, Professor Kakatchi arrived. "Hello, class. I do believe that this is our first lesson together, is it not? Well, this is one of the most important classes you will need. For one, because we all know that You Know Who is out there, and - "  
  
Rachel's hand flew up into the air.  
  
"Yes, Ms.?" Professor Kakatchi asked Rachel.  
  
"Avalon, Rachel Avalon, sir." Replied Rachel.  
  
"Well, Ms. Avalon, what is it?"  
  
"Um, how come you say 'You Know Who' instead of Voldemort?" At this, everybody in the class twitched, except, Rachel, Harry, and Professor Kakatchi.  
  
"Well, you're right Ms. Avalon. Because if we fear the name, what happens if we come face to face with the real thing? And that's what I'm here to teach you to do. So, now, whenever you speak of the Dark Lord, do not be afraid to name him, for if you fear his name, you are letting him prevail. Now, this first lesson will be to say his name 'Voldemort'. Everybody with me now, 'Voldemort'.  
  
"Voldemort" repeated some of the students in the class.  
  
"Voldemort, Voldemort. Everybody say it, all together now!"  
  
"Voldemort!" the whole class repeated.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Professor Kakatchi said. Suddenly, Professor Kakatchi began transforming. He was transforming into.  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry screamed.  
  
There was panic and chaos in the whole class, as people got up and started running towards the door. But just as Dean Thomas reached the door, Professor Kakatchi's voice came out of Voldemort's body. "Calm down children, calm down. I am not the real Voldemort. I am simply a replica. Do not fear." And he turned back into himself again.  
  
"How.how did you do that?" Hermione asked with a trembling voice.  
  
"Well," Professor Kakatchi began, "That's what we're going to be learning today." [a/n: sorry, I couldn't think of anything else they could have been learning. If u have a suggestion, and want me to change this.I will..]  
  
"But, aren't we supposed to learn that in Transfiguration?" asked Parvati Patil.  
  
"Well, your not turning into the person, you're just creating a mirror image of the person. And you can only do this for something that you fear, because it might just help you escape it. Now, like I said, it's just a mirror image, kind of like an opposite. So, you could pretend you're a mirror image, to fool the enemy. You see, but it takes hard work. But, this is what we will be practicing for the first term." Professor Kakatchi then took his wand, and shouted "tranimosfia abragati!" [a/n: I dunno where I got this from, just some gibberish I made up, so yah, it's not latin or n e thing, I dunno latin, lol] suddenly, he became the mirror image of Voldemort again.  
  
He walked around the whole classroom, as everyone's eyes were on him. He walked up to the front of the classroom again, and shouted "agravati demos!" [a/n: another thing I made up..lol..it's gay, I noe, but.oh well..my fic!..] Everybody in the class was all excited now, because he turned back into himself.  
  
"Um, sir," Rachel began, "Are you goin' to teach us how to turn into Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, and no." Professor Kakatchi replied. "Yes, if that's the greatest thing you fear, and no, if there is something that you fear greater than Voldemort. Because, you can only mirror the image that you fear most." He paused for a moment, scanned the class, and said, "Now, I want everybody to get a picture of what they fear most, and if it's not Voldemort, then don't pick him. Like you for instance." Professor Kakatchi pointed at Ron.  
  
Ron looked up at Professor Kakatchi.  
  
"Is it all right if I use what you are most terrified of Mr.?"  
  
"Weasley, um, Ron Weasley professor. And yes, sure." Rom replied.  
  
"There's only one problem. Professor Kakatchi can't turn into himself!" teased Seamus Finnigan.  
  
At this, the whole class burst out with laughter, even Ron and Professor Kakatchi.  
  
"Well, I doubt that's what you fear most Ron. Am I right?" Professor Kakatchi asked.  
  
"Well," Ron managed to say after he finished laughing. "Spiders, I hate them. It's a long story, so please don't ask."  
  
"Spiders. See, now even if Mr. Weasley here would want to turn into Voldemort, he would not be able to, because Voldemort is not his greatest fear. Ok, understood?" Professor Kakatchi asked.  
  
Yes!" everybody answered.  
  
"Good." Replied Professor Kakatchi. "Now, to turn into a mirror image of your greatest fear, you must picture it in your head. Once you've done that, swing your wand like this and say 'tranimosfia abragati'"  
  
At once, the whole class started saying it. Nobody got it in the first try, but after a couple of tries, Harry had managed to turn into Voldemort, and Ron managed to turn into a huge spider, like the one he saw in the forbidden forest four years ago.  
  
"Ok, good." Professor Kakatchi said. "Now, to turn back into your selves, shout, loud and clear, 'agravati demos!'"  
  
"Agravati demos!" Harry and Ron had shouted at the same time. But right away, Harry turned back into himself, while Ron was still a huge spider.  
  
"Agravati demos! Agravati demos!" Ron kept shouting but nothing happened.  
  
"You're saying it wrong, Ron." Hermione said to Ron. "It's a-gra-va- ty de-mus."  
  
"OK. AGRAVATI DEMOS!" Ron shouted, and turned back into himself right away.  
  
"That was a close one." Professor Kakatchi said. "For a minute there, I thought you'd be a spider forever Ron."  
  
"Ya, me too!" said Ron, and they all started laughing.  
  
"Thank you Hermione. Five points go to Gryffindor for your good work."  
  
When Defense Against Dark Arts was finished, people were saying how that was the best class they ever had.  
  
"That was so, amazing." Rachel began. "I never had that much fun in any of my other classes at my old school."  
  
"Well, I remember when we had Professor Lupin for the Defense Against Dark Arts class. He was the greatest." Harry said.  
  
"Ya? What happened to him?" Rachel asked.  
  
"He was a werewolf." Ron said.  
  
"Oh," Rachel said, stunned. "Well, we better be off to our next class then."  
  
"You mean Dinner." Hermione corrected Rachel.  
  
"Oh, we have a dinner class, cool!" Rachel said. "Just kiddin'," she added seeing the surprised expressions on everyone's faces. And they left to go into the Great Hall.  
  
*~*  
  
Ha ha! What a gay chapter.sorry! Lol..if u like it..great! lol.umm, dunno when tha next chappy is gonna be up, tho. I haff tuh send it tuh mah betas. Yup. Welps, review please. And tell me what u think. And I promise, it HAS a plot, juss not yet. Next chapters might be A LOT better, and their getting longer too, so yah, it'll be worth tha wait..promise. r/r  
  
- Feonix 


	5. Dance Lessons

Disclamer: This counts for tha rest of tha goddamn story..I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.just this simple..yet brilliant..plot.THIS plot..not HARRY POTTER.happie??  
  
kk..i FINALLY.updated.I didn't even send tuh mah beta's cuz I wanted tuh post it..sorry I took so long..juss been really busy..hope u like it..thx fer tha reviews..oh..and if u dun like this story, dun fukkin read it..iight?? peace.enjoy!  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~  
  
Dance Lessons  
  
~  
  
One day, when Harry and Rachel were walking to Transfiguration together, Rachel spotted a bunch of her Hufflepuff friends.  
  
Guys! C'mere." She shouted to them, and they started walking to Rachel and Harry when they spotted her.  
  
"Oooh, I see you've got a new boyfriend, Rach." Said a girl with black hair, which was arm in arm with a boy, which Harry recognized as Michael Fawksley.  
  
"What eva, Shy." Rachel said. Then she turned to Harry, pointed to the girl with black hair and said, "Harry, this is my friend Shylynn Navalta, otherwise known as Shy."  
  
"Hello Harry Potter." Shylynn said. "It's very nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend, Michael Fawksley." She said, as she pointed to Michael.  
  
"Hey, we already know each other, Shy." Michael said to his girlfriend.  
  
"Anyway," Rachel continued, "This is Natasha Madison," she pointed to a short sort of girl with short black hair.  
  
"Hello, you sexy boy!" Madison said, in a flirty kind of voice.  
  
"Tasha! You're gonna make tha boy feel uncomfortable! You stupid gurl." Shouted Shylynn. Then she turned to Harry. She lowered her voice to a whisper, and whispered into his ear, "Don't mind Natasha, she's always like that. She always flirts with all of the guys."  
  
"OK, thanks for telling me." Harry whispered back to Angelica.  
  
They stood there and talked for a couple of minutes, until Harry heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
Ron was running towards them.  
  
"C'mon, you're late for transfiguration!" He said, but then realized that there were other people, and Rachel introduced everybody to Ron. When she finished, Ron said, "Well, it's nice to meet you all, but we should really go to Transfiguration now." Then he grabbed Harry by the arm, and started pulling him away.  
  
"Well, bye everybody. I'll see you guys after." Rachel said, and she, Ron and Harry said bye to the Hufflepuff's, and they left.  
  
"Professor McGonagall's gonna give us detention after this. We're over twenty minutes late!" Ron complained.  
  
Rachel sighed, as they reached the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Why are you late?" Professor McGonagall shouted as they entered the classroom.  
  
"Um."  
  
" - Er - "  
  
"It's my fault, professor" Rachel said.  
  
"Very well, Ms. Avalon. You will receive detention." McGonagall said in a deadly voice. "Now, as I was saying. The first thing you should do must be the right wave of the wand ."  
  
"Dammit! Detention again." Rachel whispered to herself as she, Ron and Harry took their seats in the back of the class, next to Hermione.  
  
When Transfiguration was over, McGonagall scheduled Rachel's detention, and they left. The first thing that came out of Hermione's mouth was, "Why were you guys so late?"  
  
"Because we felt like it," Ron said coolly.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said sarcastically. But Rachel explained what really happened. When they were done discussing it, Hermione said bye to them, because she was going to her other class, Ancient Runes, while Harry, Rachel, and Ron headed to Divination.  
  
"Ah, one of my favorite subjects." Rachel said happily as they headed for Professor Trelawney's classroom.  
  
"Ya, same here." Harry said. "Me and Ron just make everything up."  
  
Harry and Ron started laughing, when Rachel said, "Then why do you take it?"  
  
"Cause it's easy." Harry answered.  
  
"Ya!" Ron agreed.  
  
"Whatever." Rachel said as they arrived at the classroom.  
  
*  
  
Halloween was now approaching neared and nearer. And people started talking about the ball, as it too, was approaching nearer. People were also talking excitedly about the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. As for Harry, he was making new friends in Hufflepuff, and even some in Slytherin. He also made some friends in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Harry, c'mere. I want you to meet some of my other friends in Ravenclaw." Rachel said one day when they were having dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
Obeying Rachel, Harry got up, and followed Rachel to the Ravenclaw table. But he had hardly got up, when Ron asked, "Hey Rachel, can I come too?"  
  
"Course Ron." Rachel answered almost immediately. "But we have to hurry though, let's go." And all three of them walked over to Ravenclaw table. But as they passed the Slytherin table, Harry heard Malfoy shout out, "Potter, I see you've had a - "  
  
"Shut up, Draco!" snapped Rachel, interrupting Malfoy. And he did, right away too. Harry was very glad at the stunned expression on Malfoy's face. He then turned to Ron, and they both cracked up.  
  
When they arrived at Ravenclaw table, it looked as though a whole bunch of them were arguing over which fruit is better. It was quite a funny conversation, Harry thought; because it made everybody who was listening, laugh.  
  
"Hey guys," Rachel said, as she finally stopped laughing. "I brought Harry and Ron so everyone could meet them. Now, this is Jacqueline Shazare. Jackie for short." She pointed to a girl who had shoulder length black hair, and had a very pretty smile, but unfortunately, braces.  
  
"Wow!" Ron whispered to Harry. "That girl's beautiful." But not as beautiful as Hermione, said a voice at the back of Ron's head. He ignored it.  
  
"This," Rachel continued, "is Tazz Fernandes."  
  
She pointed to a guy that looked very tall. He had black hair. Then she pointed at another girl, which had long black hair, and looked very thin, but pretty. "Marianne Sotto." And finally, Rachel pointed to a pale looking kind of guy, with dark brown hair and said, "This is Chris Moon. Don't you just love his name?"  
  
"Not again!" Chris complained. "She always talks about my name." And at this, everybody laughed. But down the table, Harry spotted Cho Chang sitting with her friends. He heard part of their conversation.  
  
"Cho, I thought you said you were over him," said one of Cho's friends.  
  
"Yes I know, but I still can't believe that he's dead. I mean, the funeral was so depressing." Cho said.  
  
"That was ages ago, though. He's dead, you have to accept that fact!" Yelled another one of Cho's friends.  
  
"I'm trying." Responded Cho. Then, she looked at Harry, and Harry quickly looked away from her.  
  
". But if you would do that, wouldn't it get squashed?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes! That's the whole point!" shouted Jackie, and Ron's ears started going pink. Jackie smiled at him.  
  
Just then, Hermione appeared. "Harry, we're going to get in trouble, we should go back to our table."  
  
"Wow! Who is that Rachel?" Chris asked.  
  
"That's Hermione." Rachel responded. "Why?"  
  
"She's, beautiful!" Chris answered.  
  
Hermione heard this, and started glowing pink. "Um, thank you." She said getting redder by the second now.  
  
Chris got off his chair, seized Hermione's hand, gave it a kiss, and said, "Would you accompany me to the dance?"  
  
Hermione, now blushing furiously, answered with a shy, trembling voice, "Umm.sure, why not!."  
  
"Alright!" Chris was now jumping up and down.  
  
"Well, we should go." Rachel said finally, after Chris stopped jumping.  
  
"Yes, let's. Bye everybody." Ron said, agreeing with Rachel. But quickly added, "By, Jackie. I'll see you later." He winked at her.  
  
"Bye Ron." Jackie said. Now she was blushing. Harry heard Hermione "tut" behind Ron's back. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Those people are so nice." Ron said when they arrived at Gryffindor table. "Especially that Jackie girl, she's really cute. What about you Hermione? You and Chris, eh?"  
  
This made Hermione start to blush again, but Rachel changed the subject. "Anyone for some pumpkin juice?" she asked.  
  
*  
  
Harry went to sleep on the night before Halloween very happy. He was happy because for the whole year so far, nothing strange was happening to him, unlike the previous years.  
  
So when Harry went to sleep that night, he felt very happy that everything was normal. Or as normal as things got at Hogwarts, but all that, was about to change.  
  
When Harry woke up, he didn't have a clue where he was. At first, his sight was a bit blurry, but as he blinked, it got clearer and clearer. Then, he realized where he was. Harry was in a cemetery. But what on earth was he doing in a cemetery?  
  
Then he felt a pain coming from his wrists. He looked up, and he saw that his wrists were tied together, and he was hanging from a pole by his wrists. He struggled to break free, but the more he tried, the more the pain got worse.  
  
But then he heard something approaching. He looked around, and there were about twenty Death Eaters (Voldemort's followers), and they started to surround the pole that Harry was hanging on. And in a few seconds, Harry was completely surrounded by Death Eaters. He struggled to get free, but still, nothing.  
  
Then, he saw that there was a cloaked figure approaching him, but it wasn't any of the Death Eaters, it was Voldemort.  
  
"We meet again, Potter." Voldemort's cold voice said.  
  
"Let me go!" Harry shouted. "Let me go!"  
  
"Ah, no." Voldemort replied. "I will enjoy watching you die, Harry Potter."  
  
Just then, two more cloaked figures approached where Harry was hanging from. Except, these two were shorter than the other Death Eaters. They were almost as tall as Harry, or about that size.  
  
"Should I burn him now?" Asked one of the cloaked figures.  
  
"Yes, but make sure that he will suffer, suffer just like I did." Voldemort answered.  
  
Then, the cloaked figure took out her wand, and set a very small fire, just underneath Harry.  
  
"You, ouch, Monster!" Harry screamed over the crackling noise of the flames.  
  
"I don't think so." Said the cloaked figure as she took off her hood.  
  
But when Harry saw what was underneath the cloaked figure's hood, he screamed louder than he ever did in his life.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Harry suddenly sat bolt up on his bed. "It was just a dream." Harry told himself. "Thank God." He felt a cold sweat run down his face. He looked around the room to make sure that he was in his dormitory. And to his luck, he saw that Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were all still fast asleep.  
  
Harry decided to get up off his bed, because he didn't want to fall back asleep and have that same dream. "But at least my scar isn't hurting." He told himself, which probably meant that it never happened.  
  
So Harry left his dormitory, and made his way into the Common Room. But as he was walking down the stairs, he heard soft music coming from the Common Room. And to his surprise, he saw that Rachel was sitting in it.  
  
"Hi Harry. Couldn't sleep either?" She asked.  
  
"Nope." Harry agreed. "You?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. So, how come you couldn't sleep?" Rachel asked Harry. But as Harry didn't answer, she went on. "Well, I couldn't sleep because I had this really strange dream."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Yup. I was in this cemetery, and I think I was gonna burn you alive. Cause all I remember is walking over to where you were, taking my wand out, and setting a fire underneath where you were hanging. Strange..."  
  
"No way?" Harry said in a really surprised voice.  
  
"What? What's wrong Harry? It was only a dream."  
  
"Yes, but I had the exact same one!" Harry practically shouted.  
  
"Shhhhhh." Rachel hissed. "You'll wake someone."  
  
"Sorry." Harry apologized. "But isn't it strange." He went on. "That we had the exact same dream, in the exact same night?"  
  
"At the exact same time." Rachel added. "Ya, it is kind of strange. Freaky too. But maybe its just coincidence?"  
  
"Coincidence? I doubt it."  
  
"But what else could it be?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not going to sleep after that. I'm really freaked out."  
  
"Ya, same." Harry agreed.  
  
"Hey, why don't I teach you this really cool dance I learned? It's really easy. Do you want to learn?"  
  
"Well.erm."  
  
"C'mon. Don't worry; it's none of that slow shit. It's the fast stuff. C'mon, its fun."  
  
"Well, ok." Harry said hesitantly.  
  
Then for the next couple of hours, Rachel was teaching Harry how to dance to one of her favorite fast songs. Harry kept making mistakes, because he didn't know how to dance. But finally, in a couple of hours, Harry had memorized and mastered the dance moves.  
  
"Good job." Rachel congratulated Harry. "Now, let's go through it one more time. Hopefully I wont keep messing it up." They both laughed. "Well, ready?"  
  
"Yup." Harry said, wiping sweat off his face. Rachel picked dup her wand, whispered a spell, and the song came blasting out. She and Harry started dancing, side by side.  
  
Once the music had stopped, Rachel was just about to congratulate Harry one more time, but was interrupted by applause.  
  
It seemed that everyone in Gryffindor Tower had heard the music, and got up to see what it was. They had seen Harry dance. Harry felt himself blushing furiously as everybody was coming up to him, applauding and congratulating him. Harry was about to tell everybody that Rachel helped him, but when he looked around the room, she was nowhere in sight. She must have gone up to her dormitory, Harry thought.  
  
As the congratulating faded, and everyone started going back into his or her dormitories, Harry decided to stay in the Common Room, because he didn't want to sleep, in case he would have that nightmare again. And finally, the Common Room was empty again.  
  
"You were great, Harry." Said a voice behind Harry.  
  
Harry spun around, and saw that Rachel had come back down.  
  
"Why did you leave when everyone came to congratulate us? You know, I was so embarrassed, I felt - " "Sorry, I don't really like being the center of attention." Rachel interrupted Harry. "Oh, and you think I do?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." Rachel apologized.  
  
"Well, you're here now. Are you going to go to sleep now?" Harry asked.  
  
"NO" Rachel snapped. "Not after that freaky dream."  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean."  
  
Rachel went and sat down in front of the barely burning fire. Harry joined her shortly afterwards. They talked for a long time, until finally, they both fell asleep.  
  
When Harry woke up that morning, he saw that Rachel was still in the Common Room beside him. She was covered in a blanket and Harry realized, that he was covered in a blanket too (a different one than Rachel's), but he didn't remember putting on a blanket.  
  
Ignoring this, Harry quickly ran up to his dormitory, and got dressed. After he got dressed, he noticed that Ron had woken up.  
  
"That was quite a dance you did last night." He said, sniggering.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry said, slightly blushing.  
  
Then he and Ron went down into the Common Room where Rachel was still sleeping. And Harry explained everything that happened last night, starting with the dream, ending with the dance.  
  
"Blimey." Were the first words out of Ron's mouth, which was still hanging open. "You guys had the exact same dream?"  
  
"Yup." Came Rachel's voice. She had woken up, and had heard part of Harry and Ron's conversation.  
  
"Rachel, your awake." Harry said in surprise.  
  
"Ya, and luckily I didn't have any more nightmares." She responded. "Well, I gotta go and get dressed. See you at breakfast." She winked at Harry and went to her dormitory. Harry was staring at her as she did this.  
  
"Hello, earth to Harry." Came Ron's voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wow, you so like that girl." Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Me, what? No way." Harry said, taken aback.  
  
"Oh yes. You have a thing for her."  
  
"Well, maybe." Harry admitted, as he and Ron made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
When they got there, they saw Hermione, which was eating and reading a book. Ron snatched the book away from her, and Harry told her everything that he told Ron.  
  
"Well," Hermione said when Harry was done. "I managed to see some of your dance. You weren't bad, I must admit."  
  
Harry started blushing again, and managed to say "thanks" when he heard a cold voice behind him.  
  
"So, Potter can dance, eh?"  
  
Harry turned around to find Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughing in his face.  
  
"At least I can dance, unlike you Malfoy. And guess who taught me? Rachel!" Harry responded, and grinned when he saw the look of shock on Malfoy's face.  
  
"You lying bastard. She would never!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Oh, yes I would." Came Rachel's highly amused voice, as she strode down the Hall, and took a seat beside Harry. "I do believe that this is not your table, Draco."  
  
"Well . I was just leaving." Malfoy said, as he motioned to Crabbe and Goyle to follow him back to Slytherin table. But he managed to mutter to Harry before he left, "You better watch your back, Potter."  
  
"Forget him." Rachel said, as she started to butter her toast. "So, today is finally Halloween. I can't believe it!"  
  
"Don't worry. It's the same every year. There are nice decorations, and then we have a feast. That's all." Hermione said, as she looked over to Ravenclaw table and waved. Harry turned around, and saw that Chris Moon was waving back to her. "Wow, that guy is so nice." She blushed, realizing what she had said.  
  
Harry quickly looked at Ron, but Ron wasn't listening to what Hermione was saying, he was also looking at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"So," Rachel said to Ron, "want me to hook you two up?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron said, as he finally looked back to Gryffindore table. "Who?"  
  
"You and Jackie, stupid. I know you like her. And she told me how she thinks you're cute." Rachel told Ron.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked as he jumped to his feet. "She said that?"  
  
"Oh ya."  
  
"Well, then will you hook us up, cause I'm kinda, you know, shy."  
  
"Sure." Rachel responded happily. She got off her seat, and walked over to Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Keep your fingers crossed, Ron." Ron was muttering to himself.  
  
"So," Hermione began. "Who are you going to take to the ball, Harry?"  
  
"What? Me? Um, I'm not going." Harry responded.  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione screamed, which echoed through the whole Hall.  
  
"Shhhhh." Harry hissed. "You don't have to tell the world."  
  
"But how can you not go?" Hermione asked. "You have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.Because."  
  
Just then, Harry saw that Rachel was coming back. But she wasn't smiling. When she sat down, Ron immediately asked her "Well?"  
  
"Well, um, she kinda said that she's going with someone else. Sorry." Rachel answered, not looking Ron in the face. Instead she was looking at her feet.  
  
"What? But you said that she lik -" Ron looked shocked, but was cut off by Rachel.  
  
"Just kidding there Ron." Rachel interrupted him, a wide grin on her face.  
  
Relief showed up on Ron's face. "Never, ever, do that to me again."  
  
"Ok. But, of course she's going to go with you. She said how she wasn't gonna go with anyone else but you."  
  
"Oh. Really?"  
  
"Ah duh!" Ron smiled, saw Harry looking at him, blushed, and continued eating his toast.  
  
"Harry said he wasn't going to the ball." Hermione broke into the conversation, looking very disappointed.  
  
"What?" Rachel said in a surprised voice. "Why not?" "Huh? Why is everyone making such a big deal about this?" Harry responded, looking up.  
  
"Yes but." Hermione began, "But Rachel taught you how to dance last night, so that can't be it ."  
  
"What?" Harry said sounding very surprised. "So that's why you taught me, so I would go to the dance. Right?"  
  
"What? No." Rachel answered. "I dunno. I was bored, that's why I taught you. If you would've said no, I wouldn't of forced you too. Shoot!"  
  
"So, why does everyone want me to go, then?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron seemed like he finally realized what was going on. "You're not going to the ball, Harry?"  
  
"No, why? Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, you don't have to go, Harry. And nobody's gonna force you." Rachel told Harry.  
  
"Umm.okay." Harry said.  
  
But just then, Malfoy came back to Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Rachel?" He said.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Rachel asked, in a sweet and innocent voice.  
  
"Well, will you accompany me to the ball?" He asked.  
  
She hesitated. She looked from Harry, to Hermione, to Ron, to Harry again, and then back to Malfoy. "Oh, I'm sorry, Draco." Rachel responded. "But, since Harry's not going-" Harry turned pink, "-I decided to accompany him, so he wouldn't be lonely, you know?"  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry, and for a split second, Harry thought that Malfoy would pounce at him, and kill him. But then he turned around, and spoke to Rachel again. "Well, if you change your mind, then ."  
  
"Thanks for asking me, Draco. That's really sweet of you." Rachel stood up, and kissed Malfoy on the cheek. Harry felt himself going red.  
  
"Well, see you later then?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Yup, in potions." Rachel answered. And as Malfoy walked back to Slytherin table, Rachel shouted, "Later, Draco."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, but none of them looked as shocked as Harry was.  
  
"Well, is it okay if I stay with you at Gryffindor Tower on Christmas?" Rachel asked Harry.  
  
"Um. sure." Harry responded, but quickly added, "Why did you turn Malfoy down?"  
  
"First of all," Rachel began. "Because my friend, Cho Chang, she kind of wants to go with him." Harry began to feel just as he did when he asked Cho to the ball last year, and she turned him down, because she was going with Cedric Diggory. "Secondly" Rachel continued, "I didn't want to go with Draco, anyways. I rather spend the time with you up in Gryffindor Tower than to go to the ball with Draco." Harry felt himself blushing, while Rachel laughed.  
  
"Awwww. That's really nice of you Rachel." Hermione said as she winked at her.  
  
Then, Harry realized what was happening. Rachel wanted to go with him to the dance. And that's why she turned Malfoy down. So, without even revising it in his head, Harry quickly said, "Rachel, will you go with me to the ball?" Harry was surprised at himself that he had said it.  
  
But nothing could compare to the shocked faces on Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron asked Harry, "But I thought you weren't going?"  
  
"I changed my mind." Harry said quickly. "Well?" He asked Rachel again.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Rachel answered; she blushed deeply, and then looked away.  
  
Harry felt very relieved. And for the rest of the day, he was in the best mood ever!  
A/N:UGH!! Took long enough tuh finish.please review.im so depressed..no reviews!! Im gonna haff tuh go tuh therapy!! And thatnks for tha ppl that DID review..muah! (nuff pages!!!) 


	6. Quarrels

Hullo. Here is chapter 6..Obviously..lol..n e wais, a HUGE thanks goes out to my speshiful beta, zira!! Thanks mate. N e wais, enjoy the chapter, tell me what u think, and chapter 7 will be up as soon as I get at least 5 MORE reviews.ha haha,.aren't I just the slick one..MUAHAHAHA!!!!! enjoy.  
  
*  
  
~ Chapter 6 ~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Quarrels  
  
*  
  
"So" Hermione was asking Rachel as they were enjoying their Halloween Feast. "Have you ever been to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Well." Rachel responded.  
  
"I hope you have a permission form, because we're going tomorrow. You do have a permission form, right?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well, yes." Rachel answered.  
  
"Great!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll show you around tomorrow. I mean, I've been there tons of times, you know."  
  
"Actually," Rachel began, "I'm, kinda not going."  
  
"What?" Hermione shouted. "Why not?"  
  
"I, um.I've been there so many times, I, um.got bored. Ya, that's it, I got bored." Rachel answered.  
  
"Well, I won't go either." Harry said.  
  
"No, no. You go Harry; I'll be here by myself. I don't mind, really."  
  
"But I'm not leaving you here alone." Harry argued.  
  
"NO!" Rachel shouted. "YOU'RE GOING!"  
  
"Not without you!"  
  
"Shhhh!" Hermione hissed. The whole Hall had fallen silent to listen to their argument. "Sorry." Rachel quickly said to Hermione, and everyone began to laugh and talk once again. Rachel turned to Harry, and continued, but much quieter, "You are going, Harry, and I am not!"  
  
"If you're not going, I'm not going." Harry said stubbornly.  
  
"But.but."  
  
"That's that. Nothing you will say will change my mind."  
  
"But Harry, I don't want to go." Rachel told Harry.  
  
"That's fine." Harry said. "I'm not forcing you to go. I'm just telling you that if you don't go, I'm not going to leave you here alone. I'm going to stay here with you. And I've been a lot of times to Hogsmeade too, so it doesn't matter."  
  
"You.uh.fine, I'll go. Goshness!" Rachel mumbled.  
  
"Why don't you want to go to Hogsmeade, Rachel? It's very interesting." Hermione said.  
  
"I told you already." Rachel responded. "I got bored of it."  
  
Harry saw that Rachel was lying, and quickly said, "You're lying!"  
  
"I am not!" Rachel snapped. "How dare you say that I'm lying or not. You don't even know me! How-how dare you!" Rachel got off her chair, and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked, as he finally came back from Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Harry said, quickly. "So, what happened with Jackie?"  
  
"Um." Ron said, as he started blushing. "She, um.said that she's happy I asked her to the dance. I also told her that she's pretty, and she said I'm cute. She said I'm CUTE!" Ron was now jumping up and down.  
  
"Calm down." Harry hissed. "Chill!"  
  
When the feast was over, they all returned to the Gryffindor common room. They found Rachel sitting in a chair next to the fire. She looked very angry, but sad at the same time.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry went and sat down in a corner of the room. Hermione motioned to Rachel to come sit with them, but Rachel shook her head, no. So Hermione went up to Rachel, whispered something in her ear, and they both came back to the corner where Harry and Ron were.  
  
"Listen, Rachel." Harry began. "I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings. I'm, sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Rachel said. "I shouldn't have been so rude. It's just that, well."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Well," Rachel began in a whisper. "You have to promise not to tell anyone, OK?"  
  
At once, Hermione, Harry and Ron all agreed.  
  
"Well," Rachel continued, still whispering, "Well.my mum. She kinda, um.works at, um.Honeydukes. You know, she's the owner."  
  
At this, Harry, Hermione and Ron all jumped. Ron's mouth was hanging open, while Hermione and Harry's faces stayed frozen.  
  
"But you can't tell ANYONE!" Rachel pressed.  
  
"Then, you must like, get tones of sweets." Ron said, with a surprised voice.  
  
"Well, ya." Rachel answered. "My mum sends me sweets whenever I want 'em. If you want, I can get some for you guys."  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione, Harry and Ron's faces lit up.  
  
"Yes, please!"  
  
"Oh ya!"  
  
"Great. And I'd like to see the faces of Fred and George when we have candy, and sweets, and they don't. HA!"  
  
"Ya! I know!" Rachel said, as they all started to laugh.  
  
"But your still coming. Right?" Hermione asked Rachel, once they all stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, ya, I guess." Rachel answered.  
  
"Excellent!" Harry shouted. *  
  
The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rachel woke up, and went down into the common room, which was buzzing with excitement.  
  
Everybody was talking about the trip to Hogsmeade. The weather outside was cool, but not too cold, considering it was the 1st of November.  
  
When they arrived at Hogsmeade, the first place that they went to was of course, Honeydukes.  
  
"My mom is probably at the cash register. She always is when a bunch of people visit. She doesn't trust anybody else." Rachel was telling Harry, Ron and Hermione. "On the holidays, she lets me help out at the store."  
  
No sooner had Rachel said that than they finally arrived at Honeydukes. There was a bunch of people there already. Each of them (except Rachel who always got some) picked out a whole bunch of sweets. There were Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, and much more.  
  
Once they had everything, they went to the cashier. And luckily, Rachel's mother was there.  
  
"Rachel hun. You're here. It's so busy today. Did your school come?" Rachel's mother asked.  
  
"Um.hiya mum. Ya, Hogwarts came today. I thought you knew." Rachel responded.  
  
"Well, I've been really busy lately. You know." She looked around at all the Hogwarts students. Then she focused her attention back to her daughter.  
  
"Umm.mum, these are my friends."  
  
Rachel's mother looked very stunned. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you brought friends with you. Well.introduce them already."  
  
"Oh ya. Well this is Ron Weasley." Rachel began but was interrupted by her mother.  
  
"Hey, I know you're brothers, Fred and George. They are always in here. But mostly, I always see them at that joke shop. They're very funny. I sometimes give them free things. They're dears." Rachel's mother told them, while she started laughing.  
  
"This," Rachel continued, "Is Hermione Granger. And finally, this is Harry Potter." "WHAT?" Rachel's mother shouted. "Harry Potter, you say? Well, what is he doing here? It's very dangerous with Volde-sorry, You Know Who on the loose. It's not safe here, Hun."  
  
"Don't worry mum." Rachel said. "I'm sure he's not gonna turn up in a place crowded with people."  
  
"Yes, please don't worry, Mrs. Avalon." Harry said.  
  
"Alright." Mrs. Avalon said hesitantly. "Well then, what are all of you going to get?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione pilled up all of their sweets on to the counter as Mrs. Avalon packed them all into their bags.  
  
"Well, how much does it come up to?" Ron asked.  
  
"What? Oh no dear, it's on me."  
  
Ron seemed really stunned at this, but before he could say anything, Harry asked Rachel, "So, what does your father do?"  
  
At this, both Rachel and Mrs. Avalon looked up.  
  
"Um." Rachel began. "Well, my father is umm.sort of.he's dead."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, being very surprised. "I'm sorry. I-I never knew."  
  
"Of course you didn't." Rachel said. "I never told you."  
  
"Um, yes, that's it." Harry said. He felt really stupid and guilty at asking such a personal question. How could he have been so stupid? He punched himself mentally.  
  
"But I have a stepfather." Rachel went on. "He's a Muggle, though. My mother re-married when my biological father died. I don't even know what he looks like because he died before I was born. Oh, and I also have a Muggle brother, Tom. I'm sure you were all dieing to know my family history, eh?" She laughed.  
  
When Rachel finished, nobody spoke for a long time. But finally, there were other Hogwarts students waiting to pay for their things, and when Mrs. Avalon saw them, she finally spoke, and said, "Well, I'll see you later than, dears. By sweetie." She added to Rachel as they left the store.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rachel were enjoying their day at Hogsmeade. Rachel was mostly showing them around, because she knew the place so well.  
  
"So, you must live around here if your mother works at Honeydukes, right?" Harry asked Rachel as they were looking around the joke shop.  
  
"Well, my mum lives around here with her best friend. But my brother and my stepfather live in London. She visits them on her days off, but since not many Muggles live in Hogsmeade my brother and stepfather don't, or rather can't, live here. I sometimes stay with them on my summer break, and they always send me owls to tell me what's happening." Rachel answered.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, not knowing what else to say. But then another question came to his mind. "Do they know, I mean your brother and stepfather, do they know that you and your mum are, y'know, witches?"  
  
"'Course." Rachel responded.  
  
But just then, Fred and George came running into the joke shop, towards Rachel.  
  
".Rachel." Fred said, panting. "Your mum.Honeydukes.just been there."  
  
".Malfoy." George said, also panting. ".Trouble, now."  
  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I think something's wrong in Honeydukes." Hermione answered.  
  
"Ya, and I bet Malfoy's got something to do with it." Ron said coldly.  
  
Rachel looked at Fred and George, and they both nodded at her. So she, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off at a run for Honeydukes, closely followed by Fred and George.  
  
When they arrived at Honeydukes, they all heard angry shouting coming from the inside. Quietly, Rachel entered first, followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.  
  
"What is your problem, woman!" Malfoy was shouting at Mrs. Avalon. Apparently, he wanted to buy something, but there wasn't enough, and Mrs. Avalon didn't have any more in stock.  
  
"Please calm down, dear." Mrs. Avalon was saying in a calm voice. "You can come back tomorrow once I get more."  
  
"But it's Rachel's birthday tomorrow." Malfoy was shouting even louder now. The whole store had stopped what they were doing, to see what was happening. "You old hag! I want some more! Now give it to me, or I'll hex you!"  
  
Rachel walked up to Malfoy, and with all her might, slapped him on the cheek. She slapped him so hard, that there was a red mark on his skin. "DRACO!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, threatens, or calls my mother an old hag!" Rachel looked as if she was about to explode. She was so red in the face from her anger.  
  
"Rachel?" Malfoy said with a very surprised voice clutching his cheek with his hand, and it looked like tears were forming in his eyes. But with and even more surprised voice, he said, "Your mother?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"But-But I, I never knew." Malfoy said with a trembling voice. "I swear, I- "  
  
"I don't care!" Rachel shouted at him. "Even if she wasn't my mother, you shouldn't threaten or call anyone bad names."  
  
"Bug off, Rachel." Phyllis Bing had arrived on the scene, and she was standing beside Malfoy. Rachel looked even madder now.  
  
"I don't recall asking your opinion, Bing." Rachel said coolly.  
  
"Well," Phyllis began in a cold, menacing voice, "Maybe you should learn to mind your own business, Avalon."  
  
"This is my business."  
  
"You know what, Avalon? You're a stupid bitch!"  
  
"Oh you-"  
  
And suddenly, Rachel went up to Phyllis, and slapped her too. But then, to everyone's surprise, Phyllis slapped Rachel back. Then, Rachel took out her wand, and so did Phyllis. They began cursing and hexing each other with spells that Harry had never learnt before. People in the store were screaming and running to the door to get out. While Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were trying to stop Rachel and Phyllis from killing each other.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Mrs. Avalon shouted. And right away, Rachel and Phyllis' arms snapped to their sides. Their legs sprang together. Their whole bodies were rigid, they swayed where they stood and then fell flat on the floor, stiff as a board.  
  
Harry ran towards Rachel, and saw that her jaws were jammed together so she couldn't speak. Only her eyes were moving, looking around the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie." Mrs. Avalon said as she approached Rachel and Phyllis. "It's the only thing I could have done."  
  
"The full Body-Bind." Hermione said, staring at Rachel and Phyllis lying on the ground.  
  
"When I do the counter-curse, Harry, you and Ron hold Rachel back, and Fred and George, hold Phyllis back." Mrs. Avalon commanded.  
  
When she did the counter-curse, Rachel jumped up and ran toward Phyllis. Phyllis ran towards Rachel. But luckily, Harry and Ron held Rachel back, and Fred and George did the same for Phyllis.  
  
When they calmed down, Harry saw that there was a number of cuts and bruises on the visible skin on Rachel's body. Same for Phyllis, except that Phyllis looked like she had more.  
  
Then, Mrs. Avalon said, "I think you better head back to school. Go strait to the nurse. I'm sure she'll heal you right up." She didn't sound as concerned as she should have been. Or maybe Harry just imagined it.  
  
Rachel was looking at Phyllis with narrowed eyes when Harry started guiding her out of the store. "Bye mum." Rachel muttered before she left. Harry noticed that Malfoy was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Rachel," Fred began as they made their way back to Hogwarts. "That was an intense fight. Where did you learn all those cool hexes?"  
  
"Ya, and that curse that made Phyllis sprout eight extra pairs of arms and legs?" George added.  
  
But Rachel just shrugged. She still looked very angry. But when they went down to Dinner that day, after Rachel went down to the hospital wing and came back without any injuries, they were all surprised at what they heard.  
  
They had just finished enjoying dinner, when Dumbledore got up and the whole Hall fell silent.  
  
"I am proud to announce," Dumbledore began, "that on March 16th, there will be a wizarding school coming here. It is Sacramento. The Headmaster, Professor Harris [a/n: this is in tribute to Richard Harris, may he rest in peace *tear*] which I am very good friends with, and his school, will arrive here to compete for a Quidditch Cup"  
  
At this, the whole Hall suddenly burst into cheers and applause. People were shouting, and some were even crying out of their happiness. Once the cheers died down, Dumbledore continued.  
  
"This is how the tournament will go: Sacramento will be choosing their strongest players from their school and combine them to make one Ultimate Team. Hogwarts will of course, be doing the same. Madam Hooch will be holding the tryouts for anyone that wishes to try out for Hogwarts' Ultimate Team." Harry saw Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle, and then they looked at Harry, and started sniggering. Harry ignored them. Professor Dumbledore continued. "If you wish to try out, sign up sheets will be in the Entrance Hall. Mr. Filch has been kind enough to have placed them ready for you to take. Tryouts start in February. I wish all those trying out the best of luck!"  
  
The Hall broke into more cheers and applause. Dumbledore raised his hand, and the Hall fell silent once again.  
  
"Sacramento will arrive at Hogwarts on March 16, and will be staying here until Easter. The actual match will take place on the following Saturday. I would like to press that Hogwarts students should be on their best behavior." He paused to let this sink in. Then he continued. "Students are not to skip any classes to practice, and it is not an excuse for you to use to get out of class. If any of the teachers are notified that you have been skipping classes to practice, you will immediately be pulled out of tryouts, or, the team. I wish you all the best, and hope that it will be a Hogwarts victory."  
  
When Dumbledore sat down, people started emptying the Great Hall talking very noisily. But there was one thing on Harry's mind, should he or should he not try out for seeker? Was he good enough to beat out everybody at Hogwarts hoping to get the Seeker position? Was it even worth trying out?  
  
Rachel was running towards Harry. When she reached him, she said, in a very excited voice, "Isn't this so exiting, Harry? I can't wait for tryouts. I think I'll go for the Seeker position, or perhaps the Keeper position. I'm quite good at that. What about you, Harry? I heard you were on the Gryffindor Team."  
  
"Yah!" Harry said. "I was. I mean, am."  
  
"Well, what position did you play?" Rachel asked. "In my old school we didn't have Quidditch. But I still practiced with some of my friends. We sometimes even practiced with Canada's Quidditch Team. We lived in the same area as they did."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. "Really?" He asked. "You actually met famous Quidditch players?"  
  
"Yep." She answered. They were silent for a moment, Harry imagining how it must feel to be able to practice with professional Quidditch players, when Rachel asked him again "What position do you play?"  
  
"Oh," Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Seeker."  
  
"Really?" Rachel squealed. She looked very excited. "Oh my goodness, Harry. That's a really hard position to play."  
  
"Yah, it is." Harry answered.  
  
"I played at a club in Canada. I was Seeker. I don't think that we ever lost a game. Except that time that a Bludger knocked out our Keeper, Kevin. Ooooooh, it was horrible. Oh, and that time I was almost hit by lightning and I couldn't see for a month. But, I think that's it. Not to brag or anything. Oh, and I was also Captain."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Rachel used to be Seeker, and Captain. Well, if she's that good to be Seeker, then he had no chance to try for Seeker for Hogwarts' Ultimate Team. Harry didn't stand a chance.  
  
Rachel continued, "So, I guess we're going to have to be up against each other, huh?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked,  
  
"Well, if we both try out for the Seeker position."  
  
Oh no, Harry thought. He was going to have to compete against Rachel.  
  
"Harry, you alright?" She asked, seeing the glazed look on his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yah. It's just, I don't know if I'm good enough to go against you."  
  
"Of course you are. Oliver told me you were the best Seeker he ever saw. And that's saying something. Oliver is a freak when it comes to Quidditch."  
  
Rachel knew Oliver? But how? "You know Oliver Wood?" He asked her.  
  
"Of Course! Oliver Wood and I are old friends. Last time I saw him, he told me who was on his team. Cool, eh?"  
  
"Um, ya." Harry agreed, as they started to make their way to Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived there, Harry heard everyone talking about Quidditch. He saw Fred and George whispering excitedly in a corner. Their friend, Lee Jordan, was with them. He heard a part of their conversation.  
  
"Can't wait for tryouts." George said. "Me and Fred are going to beat out all those sissy's trying out for Beater position, yah!"  
  
"Yo, I heard Avalon is trying out for Seeker." Lee said.  
  
"Hey, that's Harry's position," Fred exclaimed. "Ah well, he'll have to be a gentleman to Avalon though. We have to make sure he watches his manners and doesn't beat her THAT badly." They all sniggered, and Harry felt a little more confident. He looked around, and Rachel was gone. He saw her standing by a corner talking to Lavender Brown. Hermione and Ron came up to Harry and were talking to him, but he didn't hear what they were saying because he was listening to another part of Fred, George and Lee's conversation.  
  
"-But Avalon is hot!" Fred said.  
  
"Ya, she is." George added.  
  
"Rachel? Oh yah! She's a babe." Lee said.  
  
Hermione was saying something to Harry, but he wasn't listening. But he was secretly agreeing with what Lee had said.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Are you listening?" Hermione was saying.  
  
"Ya, of course." Harry lied.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to train up a little for the tryouts. Or do you think you're ready? And what about you're homework? You're going to need help with that. I'm willing to help you if you want."  
  
"I think I'm ready. And yah, you can help with my homework when I need it. Thanks Hermione."  
  
*  
  
The next day Harry woke up, and felt really cheerful for some reason. He got out of his four-poster bed, got dressed, and when he was finished, he saw that the rest of the boys in his dormitory were awake too. He didn't really feel like going to class today, but he had to.  
  
He waited for Ron to get dressed, and they walked down to the Great Hall together. They spotted Hermione sitting by herself at Gryffindor Table. They walked up to her and said hi.  
  
"Shh," Was her response. She had a bunch of pieces of parchment scattered all around her, and was writing something on one of them.  
  
"Oh no." Ron groaned. "Don't tell me I forgot to do some kind of homework."  
  
"No, no. It's not that. Don't worry, this isn't homework." Hermione responded without even looking up.  
  
"Then what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"You should know." Hermione snapped, looking up at Harry. She must have seen the confused look on his face because she then added, "It's Rachel's birthday today."  
  
"How on earth d'you know that?" Ron asked looking amazed at Hermione.  
  
"Oh honestly." Hermione sighed. "Remember the other day at Honeydukes? The fight?"  
  
"Yah." Harry said slowly.  
  
"Well," Hermione went on, "Malfoy said that 'Tomorrow is Rachel's birthday' Remember? So that's how I know."  
  
"Oh yah." Ron said, while Harry shook his head that he remembered.  
  
"Oh NO!" Harry groaned. "I haven't got her a present."  
  
"Me either." Ron added.  
  
"Well, good thing I'm around. I got her a present, AND I'm planning a surprise party." Hermione beamed.  
  
"Hermione, you're brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"A surprise party?" Harry asked. "Are you sure she would want one?"  
  
"Well, I guess the surprise party is a little too much." Hermione said as she crossed something out on the parchment. "Well, at least I got the present."  
  
"What did you get her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hmmm.good question, Ron." Hermione shifted all the pieces of parchment and revealed a small paper that looked as if it was torn out of a book or magazine. "This," Hermione started, "is what I am planning on getting Rachel." She handed the paper to Harry, and Ron leaned in to read it.  
  
Harry sighed. "You're getting her a crystal ball?"  
  
"Yup!" Hermione said happily. "She's always bragging about how good she is at divination, so I decided to get her this, since it is a key tool. And maybe, if she is as good as she said she is, then maybe she'll be able to REALLY tell the future, unlike that fraud Trelawney."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione. Wow! He thought. She really put a lot of thought into this. "Hermione," Harry said, as she looked up at him, "I don't know what we'd do without you. Honestly." She beamed at him.  
  
"Yah, Hermione." Ron said. "You're the brains out of all of us three."  
  
"I know." Hermione said. "Just kidding. But thanks, you guys are great." They noticed that little tears had formed in her eyes out of gratitude.  
  
"So," Harry said, "When are you planning to buy this present, and with what money? I heard crystal balls are expensive."  
  
"Oh, I already got that covered." She said. "I went around yesterday asking all of Rachel's friends if they could donate a galleon or so, and guess what?"  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron both said.  
  
"We have enough!" She looked down at the parchment, and Harry saw that it was the names of every person that gave money and how much they gave. "The only problem is that we aren't allowed to go to Diagon Alley to get it." She sighed.  
  
"Well, maybe we can ask Professor Trelawney if she could go and get it for us, since she IS the Divination teacher." Ron said.  
  
"Yes. Good idea, Ron." Hermione said. I'll give you guys the money, and you ask her as soon as possible, ok?"  
  
"Yup." Harry said. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How come you're doing all this for Rachel? Not to be rude or anything."  
  
"Oh, well, because me and Rachel have become really good friends. I mean, she's the one who introduced me to Chris. And since we're in the same dormitory, well, we stayed up a lot of nights talking about girl stuff. I've never really gotten this close as friends with a girl before, except Ginny, of course. But Ginny isn't the same age as me, so it's kind of difficult, you know." Hermione finished.  
  
Harry was surprised at Hermione's sudden outburst of feelings. He didn't know that Rachel and Hermione where bonding, and that they were such close friends now. It was strange, to actually know that Hermione was a girl. Ron, on the other hand, was staring at Hermione as if he had just seen her for the very first time.  
  
"Wow, Hermione." Ron exclaimed. "You're becoming more feminine by the day."  
  
They all laughed at this.  
  
"Why, thank you, Ron." Hermione said, as she pretended to blush.  
  
Ron actually did blush.  
  
"Anyways, let's go find Professor Trelawney." Harry said.  
  
*  
  
"Ok," Hermione said. "Here's the plan. I go and bring Rachel down here, and you guys give her the present. Alright?"  
  
"Yup" Harry said.  
  
"No problem." Ron added.  
  
It was almost nine o'clock, and they were in the Gryffindor common room, with Rachel's crystal ball in their hands. It was in a cubic box, and was nicely wrapped, thanks to Hermione's skills.  
  
In class, and in the halls, people kept wishing Rachel happy birthday. Harry, Ron and Hermione all did too. She had no idea that they were planning a little celebration for her. Everyone was told to keep his or her mouths shut. And now it was time for the surprise.  
  
"I wonder if she'll like it." Harry asked Ron nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, mate, she will." Ron assured Harry.  
  
"Oh shit. Here she comes!" Harry tried to flatten his hair, but it was no good.  
  
They saw her feet coming down, and as soon as they saw her face, everyone in the common room yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL!!!"  
  
"Oh my!" Rachel said in an exasperated voice. She was pink in the face, and grinned rather embarrassingly.  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered to him. "Go give her the present."  
  
"Oh, right!" Harry said. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was nervous to go and talk to Rachel. What was wrong with him? "Happy birthday, Rachel." Harry said as he handed her the present.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Rachel said. "You shouldn't have. Really. I don't need a present." She laughed.  
  
"No, everyone needs presents on their birthdays. And plus, it's from all of us."  
  
"All of who?" She asked.  
  
"Your friends. We all put together our money." Hermione told her.  
  
"Aww, how sweet."  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna open it?" Ron asked.  
  
"What? Oh yes." She took the present from Harry and opened it with a trembling hand. "WOW!" she exclaimed when she saw the crystal ball. "Oh my goodness! This is...it's beautiful. I always wanted one. Let me guess, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"Wow!" Rachel said. The light from the orb was shining a mix of blue and white colors. "It's beautiful. I can't wait to try it."  
  
"Well," Harry started. "Why don't you use it now?"  
  
"What?" Rachel looked around at Harry. "Oh no. I can't use it yet. I have to read up on it first. Then I have to practice. And do a whole bunch of things before I can ACTUALLY read someone's future. And plus, the future is a very unstable thing. It can change every day. It can change a second before. No, no.I will need much practice before I can actually even SEE something in it."  
  
"Erm, right, if you say so." Harry said. "C'mon, we have food."  
  
"Yah," Ron added, "Let's PAR-TAY!!!"  
  
They partied well into the night. Most of the Gryffindor's, even if they didn't know Rachel, took part in the party as well. There was dancing, and music, and games. Hermione really was a good planner. Harry was grateful for a night well spent.  
  
* r/r pls!!! 


	7. The Ball

Oh man, I haven't updated in the LONGEST TIME EVER!!! Haha, sry about that..it's cuz I was waiting for the fifth book and I was busy with school and stuff, and then I started working on mah site, which is in case u wanna go and check it out. It's not done yet, but ye.,..haha..almost. Well..this fanfict takes place in their 5th year, and I was SERIOUSLY considering to stop writing it cuz it was so wrong, with JK's and all, but then I was like "It's just a fanfic"so I was like what the hell!!! Keep writitng!! Haha.so here it is, after a SERIOUSLY long wait, Chapter 7. Hope u like it, im happie for the reviews, hope I get more, and I promise I wont make u wait that long ever again.haha..hopefully.  
  
HEAVY SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! RATED R FOR A REASON!!!!  
  
*  
  
~ Chapter 7 ~  
  
*  
  
The Ball  
  
*  
  
Christmas was now coming closer and closer, as was the Ball. Harry noticed that, as far as he knew, all the students in fourth year and up signed up to stay for the holidays. Harry was also cheerful because this year he already had a date for the ball, as did Ron and Hermione. But the difference this year was that Harry knew who Hermione was going to the Ball with, unlike last year, when she went with Victor Krum and nobody knew. The ball was to start at seven, and end at midnight.  
  
With all the Quidditch practices and the extra homework Harry had been given, it would keep him busy for the whole Christmas holidays. But he decided to leave it until after the ball. But when he walked into the common room on Christmas Eve, which was buzzing with excitement with the upcoming ball, he found Ron, Hermione and Rachel working on their homework in a corner of the common room.  
  
He ran up and got his Divination and Transfiguration homework from his dormitory, and ran back down to the others. Hermione helped him in his Transfiguration homework and Rachel helped him in his Divination. "Its quite easy." She would often tell him when he was struggling. Easy for you to say, he always thought when she said this.  
  
When he was through with his Divination and Transfiguration homework, Ron said, "Now all we have to do is Potions. Damn that Professor Snape. I wish I could just-"  
  
"Ron!" Rachel shouted. "Don't. I'm warning you."  
  
"Sorry." Ron muttered.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he found a whole bunch of presents at the foot of his bed. He sat up, and started opening them. He saw that there was freshly fallen snow on the window still, which meant that it had been snowing over night. He had gotten the usual jumper with home made treats from Mrs. Weasley, from Sirius a quill that turns any color depending which one you want, from Ron a book called The Best Quidditch Matches of the Century, from Hermione a set which is used for polishing and cleaning your wand, from Hagrid a whole bunch of sweets including Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, and Droobles Best Blowing Gum, and finally, he saw a neat looking notebook. He took this and opened it up. He found a whole bunch of pictures of his parents when they were in school, and before their wedding. Harry wondered who gave him this. Perhaps Dumbledore?  
  
But then he found a note attached to the back of the album. It was a small piece of parchment. He unfolded it and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
These are some photos I found in my mothers attic. She and your mother Lily where like, best beyond best friends (she told me). I hope you like it, I didn't know if that's what you wanted for Christmas but. So, I hope you like it.  
  
P.S. The girl that's always standing beside your mother is my mother. I hope you join the snowball fight we're having after breakfast!  
  
With love, Rachel  
  
Wow! This was the best present anyone had ever given me, Harry thought as he flipped through the pages, looking at his mother and father. There were pictures of Lupin, Sirius and Harry's father when they were in their first year at Hogwarts. There were even pictures of Wormtail, and Harry's blood started to boil every time he laid eyes in him.  
  
Just then, Harry heard someone getting off the bed. It was Ron; he had just woken up and was looking at his presents.  
  
"Aww, my mum made me another jumper. Maybe I'll give it to Dobby again." He said as he opened his present sent by Mrs. Weasley. "YES! Jackie sent me a pair of socks that says: 'I Luv U Ron!' What did Rachel send you, Harry?" He added as he saw Harry looking at him.  
  
"Oh, just an album. That's all." Harry answered. "Wow! Cheap girlfriend, huh?"  
  
"What?" Snapped Harry. "Cheap? It's pictures of my parents when they were at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Ron apologized. "Wow! She sent me a whole bunch of sweets with a Cudley Cannons poster. It's huge!!!" He said, unfolding it and looking at the 7 moving players. "Maybe your girlfriends not that cheap." He added to Harry, and he walked and started looking at the pictures of the album Rachel gave Harry.  
  
When they walked to breakfast that morning, the Great Hall was decorated in beautiful Christmas decorations. Across the walls were ice sculptures. They were quite beautiful, Harry thought. He knew that they were enchanted so they wouldn't melt.  
  
"Where's Rachel?" Harry asked Hermione as he sat down at Gryffindor table and saw that Rachel wasn't there.  
  
"Probably having a snowball fight outside with Fred and George." Hermione answered. But when Harry finished eating breakfast, he, Ron and Hermione went to where the snowball fight was taking place. He saw Fred and George whipping snowballs at each other, but Rachel wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Rachel?" He asked Fred and George.  
  
"Dunno." Fred answered as he got hit on his face by a snowball from George.  
  
But George looked at Harry and said, "She's in the kitchens."  
  
"What? Why?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh ya." Fred said. "I forgot she got detention because we sneaked out last night to have a snowball fight and we got caught."  
  
"Then why aren't you guys in trouble?" Ron asked.  
  
"She took the blame," Fred answered as he threw a snowball at Ron, which Ron dodged.  
  
"Don't you feel bad, though?" Hermione said.  
  
"Sort of." George responded as he whipped a snowball at Harry's face, which hit Harry, but Harry counterattacked, hitting George right in the face. "Ow!"  
  
"We tried to take some of the blame, but Rachel whispered to us that she was owing us back." Fred shouted, as he dodged a snowball from Ron.  
  
Just then, Fred and George teamed up and hit Harry with two snowballs right in the face.  
  
"Ouch!" He shrieked. "I'm going to go to Madame Pomfrey. You hit me with ice." And indeed, there was a big red spot above Harry's left cheek.  
  
Harry headed up the steps of the Entrance Hall, but instead of going to the Hospital Wing, he went down to the Kitchens. When he arrived there, he saw Rachel washing the dishes.  
  
"Harry!" she shouted as she spotted him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Rachel gave Harry a really big hug, and when she was finished, he was wet because Rachel's hands were wet and she hugged him and accidentally wet him with her hands. "Merry Christmas" Harry said, wiping off where he was wet with the dishtowel Rachel handed him.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Same to you!" She responded. "So, did you like my present? I loved yours. It was beautiful. And it has Harry loves Rachel carved in it. The necklace is beautiful. Look, I'm wearing it now." She said and she took out a gold necklace out from her neck.  
  
"I'm glad you like it Rachel. I love your present. It's the best present I ever got!" Harry said, which made her blush. "By the way, did Hermione like the book I gave her? The one on "Fantastic Beasts"? She said she loves house-elves. And there's a whole chapter on them in it."  
  
"Umm, yea, I saw her reading it at breakfast. Oh, and thanks for the album. It's great!"  
  
"Well, my mum made doubles, so I have the same ones. Hey, what are you doing down here? You aren't supposed to be here!"  
  
"Oh, Fred and George told me you were here. And plus, I wanted to know if we're still on for the dance?" Harry asked.  
  
"Course we are. My detention lasts 'till lunchtime." She answered. Then, she spotted the cut above Harry's cheek. "Hey, what happened? Are you OK?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, it's all good. I just got hit by a snowball."  
  
Rachel began to chuckle. Then she took out her wand, pointed it at Harry's cut, muttered something under her breath and instantly it healed. "There you go."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Well, you better go, McGonagall checks up on me. She could turn up any second-"  
  
"Harry Potter, Harry Potter!"  
  
Dobby was running towards Harry.  
  
"Hi Dobby." Harry said.  
  
"Dobby is very happy Harry Potter is here, sir. Now Dobby can give sir his present." He handed Harry a present, wrapped very tidily.  
  
"You wrapped this, Dobby?" Harry asked, looking suspiciously at the neat present.  
  
"Well, miss helped me, sir. Miss Rachel, sir." Dobby squeaked.  
  
Rachel looked at Harry, and Harry looked at her. She was beaming at him. Harry grinned back.  
  
"Well, is sir gonna open his present?" Dobby asked Harry.  
  
"Oh ya." Harry said, and he started unfolding the wrapping paper. He opened it, and it turned out to be a very nice sweater. It had a boy riding a broom and chasing the Golden Snitch. Harry figured out that it must have been him.  
  
"Does Harry Potter like Dobby's present? Dobby knitted it himself sir." Dobby said.  
  
Harry grinned widely at Dobby and answered, "It's great, Dobby. I love it." He looked at Rachel, and she was still beaming at him.  
  
"Dobby received your present, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked up at Harry.  
  
"But I." Harry was confused. He didn't get Dobby a present. He was about to say so when Rachel cut in.  
  
"Umm, u know Harry, the one you asked me to give him, remember?"  
  
"Ohh," Harry said, cottoning on. "Right, that one. Did you like it Dobby?"  
  
"Yes sir. I is wearing it now. Look!" He pulled up his jumper and showed Harry a pair of very nice dragon hide boots, just the right size for Dobby.  
  
When Dobby went back to work, Harry turned to Rachel, but Rachel read his mind and answered before he even opened his mouth.  
  
"Let's just say it's from both of us. OK?"  
  
"Alright!" Harry agreed.  
  
*  
  
When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George came back from their snowball fight at lunchtime, they were all soaking wet. They each went up to their dormitory's, changed, and came back to the Great Hall warm and dry.  
  
Harry saw Rachel sitting at Gryffindor table and talking to Rochelle Mar, another Gryffindor girl. He heard a part of their conversation.  
  
"-I just can't believe they let Wood come." Rochelle said.  
  
"Ya, I know. But they probably let him come because he used to be Captain of Quidditch. And I'm sure he's going to stay for the Quidditch game. Don't you think?" Rachel asked.  
  
"'Course. But I still can't believe he's taking me to the dance. Did you see, he's so safe?"  
  
"Yes, but really, no one beats Harry. He is the safest."  
  
"Whatever! Hey, guess what I just - " But she stopped when she spotted Harry. "I'll see you later, Rach." And with that, she left the Great Hall.  
  
"Hi Harry." Rachel said to Harry as he sat down beside her. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure it would have been better with you there." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, your so sweet."  
  
"Well, you know.Hey, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just asked me one, but sure, you can ask me another."  
  
"Well, um, what does 'safe' mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh," Rachel said, sounding surprised. "Well, it means, like, hot, cute, sexy, fine, you know, that kinda stuff."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, and he felt himself go red.  
  
After lunch, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rachel, Fred and George went back outside, and continued their snowball fight. It was much more fun now that Rachel was there, Harry thought, as two snowballs came flying his way, which he dodged. But Rachel seemed that she was having the most fun, because most of the snowballs were being aimed at her, which Harry offered to be her shield. But as far as Harry was concerned, everyone was having a blast.  
  
As seven o'clock neared, their snowball fight came to an end. Harry and Rachel walked up to the common room together before anyone else did. But once they said they were leaving, the rest of them left the snow on the ground, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower too.  
  
At six-thirty, Harry went down to the common room, after getting into his dress robes, and waited for Rachel. She came down with Hermione a couple of minutes after Harry did. Rachel had a beautiful baby blue color robe on which had a couple of diamonds sprinkled around it, and her hair was down and was half straight and half curly, which made her look very beautiful. Hermione was wearing a pale pink robe, and her hair was tied up into a ponytail, but it wasn't puffy as usual, it was sleek. Harry figured that she used sleek-ease again.  
  
Harry walked with Rachel down to the entrance of the Great Hall, since that was where the ball was going to take place. When he arrived there, he saw Chris Moon running towards Hermione. And then he looked behind him, and saw that Ron and Jackie were together already.  
  
"Look," Rachel was saying to Harry. "There's Natasha Madison and Andre Fabian." She started laughing. "Oh, well. I did hook them up. Oooh, there's Shy and Mike. Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Rachel."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Anyways," Rachel went on, "Leon Nathaniel and Aleli Vergera? No way! Oh, my god! Dere's Tazz and Angelica. Oh man, now that's funny. Hey, look!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking around.  
  
"It's Rochelle Mar and Oliver Wood. That girl, she really loves that boy. C'mon, let's go and talk to them." So Rachel and Harry went to where Wood and Rochelle were. "Hiya guys!" Rachel said to Wood and Rochelle.  
  
"Hi Wood," Harry said as he and Wood shook hands. If felt really good to see Wood again after all these years. "Hi Rochelle," Harry added, seeing that Rochelle looked quite offended that Harry hadn't said hello to her.  
  
"So Wood," said Rachel. "I haven't seen you since, when, oh, just this summer?"  
  
"Yes, that's right." Wood replied. "I hope you two are training for the big Quidditch tryouts."  
  
"Of course we are." Rachel replied. "Me and Harry-" she looked at Harry, "- are working our butt's off. We filled out our tryout sheets already, so all we have to do is go and try out!"  
  
"Well good luck, both of you."  
  
"Anyways," Rochelle said, "Me and Wood go way back. We knew each other ever since I first came to Hogwarts, well, obviously," she laughed stupidly. "Yes, well, I'm so lucky, me and Wood are already engaged." She held up her hand and showed a big, gold ring on her finger. Harry noticed that Rochelle didn't seem too happy as she said that after all, Harry thought to himself, she was only fifteen.  
  
Wood saw the expression on Rochelle's face and quickly said, between laughter, "You do want to marry me, right?"  
  
"Course Wood," Rochelle said with a nervous look on her face, which quickly turned into a smile. "This engagement is for when we're old enough. I mean, I don't want to be getting married just yet! Right?"  
  
Wood beamed at her. "Of Course! Duh! What, you think I'm gonna marry you now? Not a chance. Wait 'till we're both out of school. Oy, Harry, your time coming up soon too, eh? It'll be the best thing that could ever happen to you," Wood exclaimed.  
  
Harry grinned at Rachel and said, "I guess so, huh?"  
  
"So Harry, excited about the Quidditch Cup? I heard the other school is nothing compare to Hogwarts!" Rochelle said.  
  
"I hope that's true Rochelle," Harry said.  
  
"You staying for it Oliver?" Rachel asked.  
  
"'Course! Wouldn't miss it for the world Harry."  
  
"Well, see you two later," Rochelle said as she and Oliver walked away.  
  
"Maybe we should go now, Harry." Rachel whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"Yes, let's" Harry replied, and they left.  
  
"My oh my." Rachel muttered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Look, Wood and Rochelle are kissing. Aw, it's so sweet." Rachel said.  
  
Harry looked at Rachel from the corner of his eye and saw that she was looking at him with a grin on her face. "Makes you think, huh Harry?" she whispered.  
  
"Erm, I dunno what you mean?"  
  
Rachel started to laugh. "Oh Harry you prat!" Rachel said as she tugged Harry's arm. "You know what I mean! Need an example?" Harry saw Rachel wink at him and they both broke out into laughter.  
  
"OH.look there Harry, Fred and George came with Angelina and, oh dear, Phyllis Bing." She paused, looked around, and then said, "Oh Shoot!"  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, seeing the surprised expression on Rachel's face. He looked where she pointed. "Oh, my god!" Harry shouted, looking as surprised as Rachel. "Cho Chang and Malfoy?"  
  
"I know. Shiet!"  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. But when Malfoy looked at Harry, he started laughing. But when he saw whom Harry was with, he stopped laughing right away, and turned around so Harry couldn't see his face. And just then, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Everybody walked in.  
  
The four tables (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw) were nowhere in sight. Instead, were a whole bunch of small round tables, just like last year at the Yule Ball. Harry and Rachel went and sat down at one of the tables. They shared that table with Ron and Jackie, and Hermione and Chris.  
  
Ron and Jackie were talking nonstop about what everyone was wearing (Fred had bought Ron new dress robes which looked much better than the ones he had last year), and Hermione and Chris were talking about what kind of jobs they wanted to do when they're out of school.  
  
Harry and Rachel were looking over their menus, which they would use to order their food, and not talking at all. But suddenly, he heard a voice.  
  
"So Rachel, how about a dance once the music comes on?" It was Malfoy.  
  
Rachel was looking around the room, apparently nervous, while Harry's heart sank. Of course Rachel would say yes to Malfoy. And that would mean that Harry would not be able to dance with her first, which he really wanted to do.  
  
"Well," Rachel was saying, "oh, I dunno, Draco. I'm kinda here with Harry, and I promised him that I'd dance with him - " Rachel winked at Harry, " - So."  
  
"Oh, OK." Malfoy answered and he looked like he was resisting the urge to pounce at someone. "Well, will you at least dance with me later?"  
  
"Um.sure, why not." Rachel answered.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Only if me and Harry aren't dancing, OK, Draco?"  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry as if he was about to kill him, but then looked back at Rachel, and said in a soft voice, "Sure." And he left.  
  
Harry felt really happy now. But still, he wondered. But before he could stop himself, he asked, "How come you wanna dance with me so badly?"  
  
"Well," Rachel began, "first of all because you asked me to this dance, and second of all, well, just cuz you asked me, not him."  
  
"But when he asked you to the ball, before me mind you, and you still said no."  
  
"Well, because I like you Harry, a lot. And I wanted you to ask me, not him, or anybody else." Rachel answered.  
  
This made Harry blush, but Rachel wasn't finished yet. "Harry, you're special to me. Not that you're famous for defeating Voldemort, not that you're famous at all. I like you because you're special. Different, y'know? And I've never met anyone like you, ever. And plus, I think you're really cute. I just want you to know that."  
  
Harry was totally taken aback. He didn't know what to say. He was aware that Hermione, Ron and their dates had fallen silent and where listening to them. Harry's head was reeling. True, Rachel was also different to him. But if he said that, would she think that he's just trying to make it sound like he means it? "Well, Rachel, I-I." Harry didn't know what to say, but what he said next, surprised even him. "Rachel, I love you!"  
  
That did it, now Rachel hated him for sure. And if she didn't say it back than he'd feel even worse. How could Ron and Hermione tell Jackie and Chris that they loved them? Harry was feeling totally embarrassed. Hermione dropped her fork, which clattered on her plate and made a loud ringing noise in Harry's ear, Ron's mouth dropped open and drool was coming out. Everyone was starting at Harry, dumbstruck. Now what, he thought. Rachel was just staring at him, as if he was crazy, but then, she broke into tears.  
  
"N-nobody ever t-t-told me dat b-b-before." She sobbed. Then she looked at Harry, all her make-up smudged all over her face, and tears in her eyes, she said, "Harry, I love you too. Please, don't ever leave me." And she fell right into Harry's arms. He held her tight to his body, feeling very relieved, and very surprised at what she had just said. He didn't even notice people around sniggering.  
  
"I won't" Harry promised. "I won't ever leave you, Rachel. I promise." He looked at her, and then at everyone else around the table, they were all looking at him and Rachel. Ron gave Harry the "Thumbs-up" and Hermione beamed at him. He then looked at Rachel again and said, "Why don't we go and wash you up. Your make up's all smudged."  
  
Rachel looked at him, and said, "OK. Does it look really bad?" He and Rachel both laughed, and then they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When Rachel came out of her dormitory, twenty minutes later, looking better than ever, they made their way back to the Great Hall. As they were walking, Harry told Rachel, "You're really beautiful you know that? But it's not only your physical appearance. Your beautiful inside, too."  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Rachel said, beaming at him.  
  
When they arrived at the Great Hall, they went to their table, ordered some food, and wolfed it down.  
  
In the middle of finishing their meals, Dumbledore got up and with a swoosh of his wand, a stage appeared in the right side of the Hall, and there were a bunch of singers on stage. Right away, they started playing a slow song. Most people were getting up and going to the big empty space in the Hall, which was the dance floor. Without finishing their meals, Rachel pulled Harry to the dance floor, as did Chris to Hermione and Ron to Jackie.  
  
Rachel took her hands and put them around Harry's neck, while Harry put his hands around Rachel's hips. He realized that they were really close together. He realized this because he could hear Rachel breathing, since her face was right by his ear. He saw Rochelle and Wood dancing and making out at the same time. Then he looked to his right, and saw Fred and George dancing with their partners. A little further away, Harry saw Dumbledore dancing with Professor McGonagall, and Professor Trewlany with Snape. Harry wanted to burst out with laughter, but held it in, because he was dancing with Rachel. He felt Rachel put her head on his chest. Then he looked up, and saw that Ron and Jackie were dancing right beside them. He also saw where Ron's hands were. They were on Jackie's butt, and were squeezing it. Ron looked at Harry, and they both sniggered. Harry decided he was going to do that to Rachel, to impress Ron so he slid his hands on Rachel's butt, too. Then he saw that Ron was smiling, nastily, so Harry smiled too, as he heard Rachel giggle.  
  
When the song was over, which Harry didn't want to be over, a nice, fast song came on. Harry realized that it was the same song that he and Rachel had made a dance to. Then, he heard Rachel whisper in his ear, "Harry, c'mon, let's do our dance."  
  
This is what Harry was afraid of. He quickly said "No" but Rachel didn't hear him. She was already dragging him to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"OK, Harry. This is it." Rachel said to Harry. "On three. One.Two.Three." They had started dancing. Harry couldn't believe what he was doing. As he danced beside Rachel, he saw that people made a big circle around them, and he felt that every face in the Great Hall was looking at him and Rachel, including the teachers. But what made him feel even more embarrassed, was that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at him. But Cho, which was standing beside them (Crabbe and Goyle didn't have dates), slapped Malfoy in the face for laughing at Harry, and stomped away. Harry couldn't help but grin.  
  
Harry was very relieved when the song had finished. Everyone was applauding their performance, and he heard people shout out things such as, "You're the best dancer, Harry", "Shake that ass, Harry", and "YA! You guys rule!" Harry felt himself blushing. He was also very tired.  
  
"Let's get some fresh air." He whispered to Rachel.  
  
"Good idea." Rachel answered, panting. But before they could go, Malfoy went up to Rachel.  
  
"You promised me a dance, Rachel." He said.  
  
"Umm, right. You don't mind, do you, Harry?" Rachel asked him.  
  
Harry felt his heart sink down to his stomach. His throat felt all dried up and he felt he couldn't say a word. Of course he minded, how could Rachel even ask him this. But at the look of plea on Rachel's face, Harry nodded, and walked away. He heard Malfoy sniggering behind his back. He walked away. He didn't even know where to go. His legs were leading him out of the Great Hall. He felt terrible. He chanced a glance at Rachel and Malfoy and saw that they were slowly revolving on the dance floor. Malfoy was holding Rachel very close to his body, and their eyes were locked.  
  
Harry felt a stab of jealousy. How could he have let Malfoy get Rachel? How?  
  
"I love you, Harry!" Harry heard a whisper in his ear. He jumped and looked around. Cho was standing beside Harry. Had she said what he heard? Or was he just imagining it?  
  
"What did you say?" He asked Cho.  
  
"Umm, I asked, are you alright?" Cho said. "I saw Malfoy and Rachel dancing, then I saw you walking out of the Great Hall, looking rather hurt, so I followed you."  
  
Harry felt his face burning. Then he realized that he was outside. Outside and alone with Cho. No Cedric Diggory to take her away, and no Malfoy. Then, Harry said, "Yea, I'm fine, thanks!"  
  
"Oh, ok!" Cho said. Then she turned and looked at the sky. Harry glanced up at it too. The stars were starting to come out now. It was getting rather dark. He could just make out the last streaks of the setting sun.  
  
"I'm sorry about Cedric." Harry said, felling rather badly.  
  
"Oh! It's not your fault Harry, don't worry." Cho said, and Harry was surprised to see tears in her eyes. He looked at her, and then, as if instinct, he hugged her.  
  
They stood there, hugging. When they finally broke apart, Harry was looking into Cho's eyes. And she was looking back at him. Her face was coming closer to his, and then he felt her soft lips touch his. It was the best feeling in his life! He felt his whole body warm up, and all his fears and problems seemed to disappear. He focused his whole attention to the kiss. Now this is what love was, Harry thought, this feeling of being secure. It was comforting.  
  
But before he knew it, they had broken apart. The kiss had ended. He wished it could have gone on forever, he wouldn't have minded. And by the look on Cho's face, she didn't want the kiss to end either. So Harry pulled her towards him and kissed her again. It seemed to go on forever. Is this what heaven felt like, it was great.  
  
He heard a crack of a twig and he and Cho broke apart for the second time and looked to the side, from where the sound came from. Harry was horrified, Cho gasped. Rachel was standing there with a tear-streaked face. She looked at Harry, said, "How could you?" And ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh, dear." Cho said. "I'm so sorry Harry." But she didn't really look it. Harry looked at her, and then saw a smile spreading across her face.  
  
Then he heard a cold voice.  
  
"Good job, Chang." It was Malfoy.  
  
Harry spun around, horrified. Cho walked towards Malfoy, and they kissed, it made Harry want to hurl.  
  
"Any time, Hun." Cho replied to Malfoy as they broke apart, and suddenly, Harry understood. Malfoy made Cho kiss Harry so Rachel could get mad and break up. What a motherfucker, Harry thought.  
  
"You fuckin' loser," Harry said to Malfoy. "You'll go to any lengths to get what you want. I don't believe it! Then again.it IS you, so." He turned to Cho. "But you? I would NEVER have believed it. Diggory was, was.I have no idea what he saw in you, nor do I! You're a fuckin slut! You BELONG with Malfoy. Burn in hell, both of you!!" Harry turned on his heel and ran after Rachel. He looked back at Cho and Malfoy, and saw that they were laughing at him. He couldn't believe how angry he was. He wanted to stab the pair of them.  
  
He saw Rachel sitting on a bench and approached her. She looked up, saw him, and ran. "Wait!" Harry shouted. He caught up to her, and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go of me, you lying, cheating bastard!" Rachel looked furious. "I guess you think this is revenge for me dancing with Draco, huh? Do you?"  
  
"No!" Harry said, outraged. "Of course not. It." And he explained  
  
"Right! I've known Malfoy most of my life, he would never do that, EVER!!!"  
  
"Your wrong, he." Harry had to stop and think. He was arguing because he had a girl problem. Never, in all his days, did he think that this would happen. Then he realized, that he was growing and maturing, slowly reaching adulthood. Then he stopped, and didn't want to think about the future, just yet. He looked into Rachel's eyes, said in a calm, soothing voice, "Look, I don't know how well you know Malfoy, but he is a lying bastard. He and Cho were in on it together. I would NEVER cheat on you. I love you too much," and with that wrapped her in a tight hug. But Rachel seemed to forgive him. Her face glowed.  
  
They started were walking down a pathway just outside the castle. "That was some dance, huh?" Rachel asked Harry, after a couple of minutes of just walking around in silence.  
  
"Ya," Harry agreed. Then he realized that they had stopped walking. He and Rachel were really close now. And she was leaning closer to him, and Harry was leaning closer to her. Harry was going to receive his first kiss from Rachel. The girl he truly loved. Forget that slut, Chang. She was just a bitch desperate for guys. He took Rachel's hand, pulled it towards him and started leaning closer to her. He took his other hand and was getting ready to kiss her. He leaned his hand against the statue behind him for support, but before he could get any closer to Rachel and kiss her, he felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not let his hand go from the statue. It was pulling him onwards, in a howl of wind and swirling color, Rachel at his side.  
  
*  
  
A/N: HAHA!!! Cliffhanger..or whatever u call it..MUAHAHA!!!!! Dun wry, I wont keep you hangin THAT long.muahaha!!!!! 


	8. Lord Voldemort Returns

A/N: ok, sry bout this chapter guys, but it kinda sux, heh..well.ugh..i ono.it doesn't seem believable tuh me, I tried fixing it up, but I failed miserably, ugh, ah wells, tell me what u think n e wais k? and I don't care if u hate it cuz I do too, haha..well.since this chapter sux (but it HAS to be here) then I will make it up to u by posting 2 CHAPS today, iights? So, no hard feelings? Enjoy:  
  
*  
  
~ Chapter 8 ~  
  
*  
  
Lord Voldemort Returns  
  
*  
  
Harry felt his feet slam into the ground. His feet gave way, and he fell forwards, his hand finally letting go of the statue (a fairy with wings and a wand). He looked up, and saw that he was yet again in a cemetery. He looked to his left, and he saw that Rachel was standing beside him. Harry quickly got up.  
  
Then he remembered that this place looked exactly the same as his dream. He wondered if this was not just Rachel's plan to be able to kill him, since in his dream, she certainly wanted to kill him. But then he looked at Rachel, and saw that she was just as stunned as he was. How could he even think that she really wanted to kill him? Was he going mad? Then he realized that this looked exactly as the same cemetery that Voldemort had risen, a couple of months ago. That must mean, that the statue was a portkey, and.but it couldn't be, could it?  
  
"Is this supposed to be romantic?" Rachel asked, looking suspiciously at Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry said, very surprised that Rachel had thought that this was something he planned. "No, I didn't plan this. Did you?"  
  
"No!" Rachel snapped. "I thought you did."  
  
"Well, I didn't."  
  
"Did you know that the statue was a porthole?"  
  
"No. So, where do you think we are?"  
  
"I dunno. But this place looks really familiar."  
  
"Ya, like that place in our dream." Harry reminded Rachel.  
  
"Oh ya. Now I remember. But, you don't think-?"  
  
Rachel stopped, as they heard footsteps just behind them. Harry realized that there was a forest behind them. That's where they heard the footsteps.  
  
"Maybe we should leave?" Rachel suggested.  
  
"Shhh" Harry hissed. He was very interested. He wanted to know who was there. He started walking toward the forest. Rachel following.  
  
"I don't think this is very smart, Harry." Rachel said with a trembling voice. And just then, the footsteps stopped. But instead, they broke into a run.  
  
"C'mon." Harry whispered to Rachel.  
  
They had just entered the forest. With Harry leading, they were chasing the footsteps. Harry saw a tall, dark figure in front of him, and he followed it. Rachel kept shouting to him to turn back and leave, but Harry was very interested at who was there. And most importantly, where he was. It was becoming darker and darker in the forest. When Harry looked up, he just saw a couple of patches of the night sky.  
  
"Harry, we shouldn't be here." Rachel said, as the forest was now becoming thinner, and in the distance, Harry could see a very large house. "Harry, I'm getting a really bad feeling about this."  
  
"Hey!" Harry shouted. "He's gone! Where did he go?" Harry was looking around. Indeed, the figure was nowhere in sight. "Maybe he Disapparated?"  
  
"If we're at Hogwarts, you can't Apparate, or Disapparate on Hogwarts grounds. But, I doubt we are on Hogwarts grounds." Rachel whispered to Harry.  
  
"Very clever girl." Said a high, cold voice behind them.  
  
Harry and Rachel both spun around. Harry recognized who he was looking at. He could never forget those wide, livid scarlet eyes, and the nose that was as flat as a snake's, with slits for nostrils. The thin man's face was whiter than a skull. His hands were like large, pale spiders. It was Lord Voldemort. Rachel screamed very loudly. Voldemort took no notice of her. His eyes were look ing at Harry. And then, his high-pitched voice spoke to Harry, "We meet again, Potter. But this time, you won't escape me. But first, we'll dispose of this, unwelcome guest."  
  
Harry suddenly realized that Rachel was trembling with fear. Suddenly, her legs couldn't support her anymore, and she fell down, onto the damp dirt.  
  
"Rachel, are you OK?" Harry asked her, as he tried to pull her up off the ground. But he didn't succeed.  
  
"Rachel?" Voldemort's voice said. Harry turned to look at Voldemort, and he looked very surprised. "Rachel Avalon?"  
  
"Y-y-yes?" Rachel said. "H-h-h-how do you know m-me?"  
  
"I, I don't believe it." Voldemort said, looking even more surprised.  
  
"Leave her out of this." Harry said, surprised at his own courage. But Voldemort held out his hand, which was holding his wand, pointed it at Harry, and suddenly, Harry was swept off his feet, and was being thrown away a couple of meters.  
  
"Harry!" Rachel shouted. "You, you monster." She added to Voldemort.  
  
"My child." Voldemort said to Rachel in a very soft voice.  
  
"What?" Rachel said.  
  
"I haven't seen you in years. Is your mother alive? Has she managed her way out of Azkaban?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"W-what are you talking about? How-how do you know my mother? I, I don't understand."  
  
"What?" Voldemort asked, looking more surprised than Rachel. "Well of course, Clarisse probably wouldn't have told you. I'm surprised that you don't know, though."  
  
Harry figured that Clarisse was probably Mrs. Avalon's name. But then, Rachel asked, "What are you talking about? I demand you tell me now!"  
  
Voldemort did not look very happy, though, Harry had never seen him happy. But then, his face turned into a nasty, wicked smile, "Well darling," he began, "you are in fact, not Rachel Avalon, but Rachel Riddle."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Rachel blurted.  
  
"I will explain how this came to be," Voldemort continued, ignoring Rachel. "About fourteen of fifteen years ago, I was in power, which I still am, mind you. My faithful Death Eaters and me were in power. There was one particular Death Eater that I favored. Her name was Clarisse Avalon. Eventually, I fell in love with her. We had children, but the night you were born, Rachel, was the night I went and killed Lily and James Potter." Voldemort laughed a very high-pitched, evil laugh, and then continued, "When you and your sister were born, on the exact same night, I held both of you in my arms. Then, Peter Pettigrew came and told me where the Potters' have been hiding, so naturally, I set off to kill them. I never saw my children ever again, until now."  
  
Harry looked at Rachel, and realized that he thought he saw her before because of her eyes. They were exactly the same as Voldemort's. But before Harry could say anything, Rachel shouted, "Your mad! You lying bastard. My mother said my father died a long time ago. I think if you were my father, she would have told me. And plus, I don't have a brother or sister. Just my Muggle half-brother. "  
  
"Ah, but that's were you're wrong, Rachel. You do have a sister, it's-" But before Voldemort could finish, Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Phyllis Bing!"  
  
"Indeed? So, she lives with those fools. Oh well, no matter, she'll join me.soon. Ah, that reminds me. Rachel, come now, I will just kill Potter here, and we'll be on our way. We could catch up on our family matters later. Come, come now." Voldemort said to Rachel.  
  
"I don't think so!" Rachel screamed. "What do you mean, join you. I'm not going anywhere with you. And you're not killing Harry. Over my dead body!"  
  
"What? You're disobeying my orders already? This is not a good start, daughter."  
  
"I'M NO DAUGHTER OF YOURS!"  
  
"Hmm, you're in Gryffindor house, are you not? Where is Phyllis?"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"At least there's one proper child in this family. Thank goodness for that. Come now, child."  
  
"I said I'm not going anywhere! So leave-"  
  
But before Rachel could say anything else, Voldemort had grabbed her by the arm, and was pulling her away from Harry. "Ouch, let go!" She yelled. But just then, a Death Eater had Apparated. Voldemort handed Rachel to his Death Eater.  
  
"Go, take her to Hazel, while I take care of this prat, Potter, once and for all." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. Harry quickly pulled out his own wand, but it was no use if Voldemort was going to use the killing curse on him. But before he could think of anything, there was a loud scream.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Rachel had broken free of Hazel's grasp, and had her own wand pointed at her father, Voldemort. "I will not let you hurt him."  
  
"Get out of the way fool! Hazel, control her." Voldemort was shouting furiously. But Rachel stunned Hazel, and pointed her wand back at Voldemort. He looked even more furious now. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
"NO!" and in the blink of an eye, Voldemort shouted a curse, and Rachel was lying on the ground, twitching. Then, without a second glance at Rachel, Voldemort turned at Harry. "Now for you." He said, a grin on his face.  
  
Crack!  
  
A second Death Eater had Apparated in front of Harry, blocking him from Voldemort's wrath.  
  
"Alexander Valasco! What are you doing, fool? Get out of the way. I'm about to kill Harry, here." Voldemort said.  
  
Alexander was a tall man. Harry couldn't see his face. But he had a very strange thing about his appearance. He had an owl sitting on his shoulder. Harry found this quite funny. But just then, Alexander pointed his wand at Rachel, and immediately, she woke up. She looked around. Then Alexander shouted to her, "Go on, and get out of here. Take Harry with you. The portkey will take you back. GO!"  
  
Rachel didn't need to be told twice. She ran up to Harry, muttered and enchantment, and the next thing Harry knew, he found himself in front of the Fairy statue and the cemetery again. But before Rachel had teleported them here, he saw that Alexander had Disapparated, and Harry saw the expression on Voldemort's face: fury.  
  
"C'mon Harry, let's go!" Rachel hissed. So, Harry touched the statue, and felt the familiar jerk somewhere behind his navel. Next thing he knew, he was back in the garden with Rachel. He looked back, and luckily, he saw Hogwarts Castle.  
  
"Harry, we have to tell Dumbledore what just happened." Rachel whispered to Harry. "C'mon, they're probably looking for us. I mean, we were gone pretty long."  
  
"But Rachel, who was the guy that saved us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Harry. You do ask too many questions. That was Alexander Valasco. He and my mother are really good friends. But I had no idea he was a Death Eater, or that my mother was one." Rachel replied.  
  
"Do you really believe that Voldemort is your father, and Phyllis your sister?"  
  
"I dunno what to believe, Harry. Let's just tell Dumbledore, okay?" Rachel was trembling with fear.  
  
"OK" Harry agreed.  
  
So Harry and Rachel made their way back to the Great Hall, but they heard shouting. "Harry, Rachel, where have you two been? The whole castle was looking for you." It was Professor McGonagall. She looked furious, but relieved at the same time.  
  
"We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said in a hurry.  
  
"Yes, it's very important," Rachel, added.  
  
"Indeed. But first you will tell me where you two have been all this time." McGonagall barked.  
  
"NO!" Rachel shouted. "We need Professor Dumbledore. NOW!"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked very shocked, and even more furious. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Harry heard Dumbledore.  
  
"What is it you would like to tell me, you too?"  
  
"Could we please go to your office, Dumbledore sir?" Rachel kindly asked.  
  
"Alright." Dumbledore agreed.  
  
They made their way to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was in the lead. Nobody said anything the whole way, except for Dumbledore.  
  
"Fizzing Whizzbees." He muttered to the gargoyle statue, which sprang to life, opening the way to Dumbledore's office. "Sit." He said as they entered. "Now, what is all this about?"  
  
Rachel burst into the whole story, with Harry helping her out at the part when she was knocked out.  
  
When they finally finished, Dumbledore said, "I have already alerted Sirius, Harry. Rachel, I will send an owl to your mother, and she will explain if this is true or not - "  
  
"But you do believe us, right?" Rachel interrupted.  
  
"Yes I do. But still, I would like your mother to answer some questions I have." Dumbledore replied. "Now, you two can go back to your dormitory's, or stay here for the night. It's your choice."  
  
"Dormitory." Harry and Rachel both answered immediately. They were both dying to tell Ron and Hermione what happened.  
  
"Alright. It is way past your bedtimes, so, off you go."  
  
Harry glanced at his wristwatch, and it was well past midnight. "Alright." He muttered, and he and Rachel left and made their way towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As they were walking, Harry glanced at Rachel, and saw that she was crying. He quickly put his arm around her and said, "Don't worry, it'll be alright. Once you're mu-"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rachel snapped. "I'm Voldemort's daughter!" She practically shouted. But Harry didn't dare tell her to quiet down, she was blazing mad. But she continued, "It'll never be alright. My whole life has been a HUGE LIE! People are gonna hate me if they find out. Think about my reputation! How could you say it'll be all right? IT.WILL.NEVER.BE.ALL.RIGHT! I'm a freak, Harry! A freak." She was crying even more now.  
  
But Harry hugged her, she hugged him back, and he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry I said that. But mark my words, as long as you don't want to turn to the dark side, I will always love you."  
  
Rachel suddenly looked up into Harry's eyes and said, "I will never turn to the dark side. Ever. And I will always love you too, Harry." And with that, she wrapped Harry in a tight, bear hug.  
  
When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Harry muttered the password, and they walked in. When they walked in, they saw Hermione and Ron sleeping on chairs. They were waiting for Harry and Rachel.  
  
Rachel walked to the chair beside Hermione, and collapsed into it. As she did this, Hermione woke up.  
  
"Rachel! Harry!" she shouted. "Your back!"  
  
Then she turned around to face Ron and shook him awake. Then she looked back at Rachel, and saw that she was crying. She opened her mouth to say something but Harry quickly told her, "Listen, we've had a long night, if you want to know what happened, I'll tell you, but you have to keep quiet, and don't tell anyone." Then he started explaining.  
  
Ron and Hermione clapped their hands to their mouths when Harry told them that Rachel was Voldemort's daughter, and Phyllis was Rachel's sister. When he was done, he looked at Rachel, and silent tears were rolling down her face. Hermione quickly wrapped her in a hug, and Ron patted her on her back. Then Harry realized that Hermione was also crying.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked.  
  
"Rachel," Hermione began. "Don't worry, we're still your friends, and we always will be. And I'm sure everything will be al-"  
  
"Stop!" Harry shouted. He knew that if Hermione would say, 'alright' then Rachel would be upset again, so he pulled Hermione aside, and told her this.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said sounding surprised. "OK."  
  
"I think we'll go back to bed." Ron announced after a couple of minutes of just sitting there in silence.  
  
"Good idea." Hermione agreed. "How about it, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Rachel, who was still crying, whispered to Hermione that he will stay with Rachel, and she and Ron both left, leaving Harry and Rachel alone again. "Rachel? You all right now? Felling better?"  
  
Rachel didn't answer. Instead, she took out her wand, and in front of her appeared two blankets, and Harry understood that she didn't want to sleep in her dormitory tonight. She didn't want to be alone, and neither did Harry. So he grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around Rachel. Then he did the same for himself, and he lay down.  
  
After about what seemed like hours, Harry looked at Rachel, and saw that she wasn't sleeping either. But he didn't want to say anything, so he just lay there on the chair, hopping that he would fall asleep.  
  
Harry did fall asleep that night, but he had a horrible nightmare. He dreamt that Rachel turned on the dark side, and so did Phyllis, and they were in the forbidden forest. Rachel, Phyllis, and Voldemort had Harry cornered. Then Rachel swung her wand, and Harry was hanging by his wrists again. Then Rachel approached Harry, but instead of killing him, she started poking him. Phyllis and Voldemort were laughing furiously at this. "No, stop!" Harry screamed. "Stop!"  
  
He opened his eyes, and saw that Rachel was poking him with her finger. "Wake up, we have to go." She was saying.  
  
Harry sat up. It was morning. He saw the light from one of the windows in the common room. It was a bright sunny day. "What?" He asked Rachel as he took his glasses from the table beside his chair and put them on.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore called us into his office. He said my mum is already there. C'mon, let's go." Rachel said, as she pulled Harry up to his feet. He noticed that the blankets were gone. He figured Rachel made them disappear with her wand.  
  
Next thing he knew, Rachel was dragging him to the portrait hole, and towards Dumbledore's office. Then she let go and he followed her. But suddenly, a thought struck his mind. "Rachel?" He asked. Rachel spun around to face him. "Why do I have to come? It's your mother."  
  
Rachel looked as if she was about to cry. It wasn't until she did cry, when Harry realized how insensitive that question must have been. But Rachel managed to say through a bunch of sobs, "I thought you cared about me? And plus, you're a witness." Then she turned around, and ran towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I do!" Harry shouted. But it was too late Rachel was already gone. Should he go or not? Harry thought. But he decided to go.  
  
When he reached the gargoyle statue leading to Dumbledore's office, he saw Rachel standing in front of it. She turned to him, her face looking as if she didn't cry at all, and asked, in a soft voice, "What's the password again?"  
  
Harry grinned at her, and said, "I'll tell you if you forgive me."  
  
Rachel looked up at Harry, saw that he was smiling, walked up to him, wrapped him in a hug, and said, "Deal."  
  
Harry walked to the gargoyle statue, once Rachel let go of him, and said, "Fizzing Whizzbees." Immediately, the gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside, revealing the hidden passageway, which Harry and Rachel walked through.  
  
When they walked into the office, there was a woman sitting on one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore. She was sitting on a chair with one leg crossed on the other and Harry knew it was Rachel's mother, Mrs. Avalon. Then Harry saw another person sitting beside Mrs. Avalon, but it wasn't Dumbledore, it was -  
  
"Sirius!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry, good to see you again." Sirius said, as he gave Harry a small hug.  
  
"Sit down all of you, please." Dumbledore said quietly. "I would like to ask you, Clarisse, to answer some questions, but before that, if you don't mind, would you please explain what happened last night, Harry and Rachel?"  
  
"Well," Rachel began, and she started telling everyone about what had happened. When she was done, the only person who was surprised by this was Sirius.  
  
"You're Voldemort's daughter?" He shrieked. "Dumbledore, she's probably working for Voldemort already. She's planning on killing Har-"  
  
"Sit down, Sirius. Don't be a fo-" Dumbledore interrupted Sirius, but he was interrupted by Rachel.  
  
"If I was planning on killing Harry, don't you think I would have done it already? I mean, there were plenty of times I was alone with him, which I could have easily killed him. But did I? No!"  
  
"I agree." Dumbledore said. "Now, sit down Sirius."  
  
Sirius was eyeing Rachel suspiciously, as if she was about to turn into a three-headed dog and bite all of their heads off. But Rachel just looked at him, smiled, rolled her eyes, and looked away.  
  
"Now, Mrs. Avalon, is this true that Lord Voldemort and you had children and Rachel is one of them?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
If Dumbledore hadn't mentioned Mrs. Avalon, Harry would have completely forgotten that she was there. She hadn't said anything, until Dumbledore asked her.  
  
"Yes," She answered. "And Phyllis. She's Rachel's twin, not identical, of course." Mrs. Avalon answered.  
  
Everyone was completely shocked at this. But Rachel burst into tears, and shouted, "Why didn't you tell me! How could you lie about something as important as this?"  
  
"Calm down Rachel," Dumbledore said calmly. "Now, would you please tell us how all of this happened?"  
  
"Why?" Mrs. Avalon said coldly.  
  
"Because it's important." Snapped Dumbledore. "This is information we must have. Now if you please."  
  
"Alright." Mrs. Avalon said, as she looked at Rachel and saw her crying even more hysterically. "But would you mind bringing Phyllis here? I would like her to hear this too."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Rachel, and asked, "Rachel, could you please go down to the Great Hall and fetch Phyllis Bing?"  
  
Rachel hesitated, but muttered, "Yes," and left.  
  
As they were waiting for Rachel to return with Phyllis, nobody said anything. It was an odd kind of silence. Mrs. Avalon took a drink from her cup. The liquid was an odd sort of greenish color. It looked disgusting. But a couple of minutes later, they heard voices nearing the office.  
  
"Why are you making me waste my precious holidays?" Harry heard Phyllis say. "What's a matter with you? Why are you crying for? Think if you miss some time for studying you won't be top student anymore?" Phyllis laughed cruelly.  
  
"Shut up, you bitch." Rachel snapped.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Girls!" Dumbledore shouted, as they entered his office. Phyllis looked very surprised.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir! I had no idea this was your office, sir." She said nervously.  
  
"Please sit down, Phyllis, we have a bit of news that might be shocking for you." Dumbledore said, and started telling her what had happened last night. When he was done, Phyllis removed her hand from her mouth, which she put there when he said that she and Rachel were sisters.  
  
"Really?" She asked. "I'm Voldemort's daughter? Way to cool!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rachel snapped. "Your mad. He's evil. Want me to spell it out for you? E-V-I-L!!!"  
  
"So? What's the problem?"  
  
"Phyllis, you aren't going to follow your father, are you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, no. He's bad. But me being his daughter, wait till the other Slytherin's hear about this. They'll freak. Wait, this means that I'm Slytherin's heir! Alright!" She answered.  
  
"Well, at least you're not going to join him." Dumbledore sighed. "OK, Mrs. Avalon, what have you got to say?"  
  
"Well first of all," she began, "Phyllis, I am your real mother."  
  
"WHAT?" Phyllis was on her feet now. "You? My mother? Shut up!"  
  
"No, it's true." Mrs. Avalon said. Then she continued. "When Lord Voldemort first started to take over, I was one of his first followers. After no time at all, we both fell in love. We had a child together, well actually, two. They were born in the Riddle House. Rachel came first, then Phyllis. I named Rachel, and Voldemort named Phyllis."  
  
"Cool!" Phyllis interrupted.  
  
"Anyway, a couple of minutes later, Peter Pettigrew came and informed Voldemort that he knew where the Potters' were hiding. Voldemort told me he would come back once he, er, disposed of them." She looked at Harry, but quickly looked away, taking another swig of her drink. Then she continued. "But that day never came. Once I heard what had happened, I knew they would ask me questions. So I quickly denied everything, and told them the father of my children died. I promised myself that I would never reveal the truth that Voldemort was the father of my children.  
  
"Then the Ministry of Magic started tracking down any of the Death Eaters. They finally tracked me down one day, and put me in Azkaban. They took my children, and put them in foster homes. But once I convinced the Ministry of Magic that I was no longer practicing the Dark Arts, they let me go. I tracked down one of my children, but failed to find the other. I didn't know my child, Phyllis, was in Hogwarts, until they came and had a fight in my store, Honeydukes.  
  
"I was overwhelmed with happiness that I had found my second child, but if I would have said anything to get her back, questions would be asked, and people would possibly find out the truth about their father. So I just kept quiet. I'm sorry Phyllis."  
  
Harry saw that Phyllis had actually started crying. Rachel was already crying, and still was. But then, Harry heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"So, Rachel Avalon and Phyllis Bing are actually Rachel Riddle and Phyllis Riddle?" Harry turned around, and saw that the Minister for Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, was standing in the doorway of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, Cornelius, I was hoping to see you." Dumbledore said softly. "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Everything. Well, mostly everything." Fudge chuckled. "You know that this information has to be concealed? Nobody must find out."  
  
"Yes, I realize that."  
  
"Good, then I must ask everybody to keep their silence. And if you do not, well, I will personally be involved, and it will not be a happy matter." Fudge said, and he shook hands with Dumbledore. Then he saw Sirius. "You!" He shrieked.  
  
"ME!" Sirius said.  
  
"Cornelius," Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by Fudge.  
  
"Dumbledore, why didn't you tell me you caught Sirius Black?"  
  
"Cornelius, he is innocent. I told you this already." But before Dumbledore could say anymore, Sirius ran out of the room, closely followed by Fudge, and Dumbledore. "Where did he go?" Harry heard Fudge shout out to Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't know." Dumbledore replied. "Please don't bother yourself with it Cornelius. Now, would you like to take Mrs. Avalon, Rachel and Phyllis for questioning?"  
  
"No," Fudge replied. "I'll be on my way now. Good day." Then he popped his head inside Dumbledore's office, and said, "Good day to you all. And, be careful Harry." And he left.  
  
Rachel was crying still, while Harry had her arm around her. Phyllis was beaming, apparently happy that she was Voldemort's daughter. But when she looked at Harry, she narrowed her eyes, gave him a nasty look, and turned away. Mrs. Avalon looked as if she had her soul sucked out of her by a Dementor. Someone who was passing by would have thought she was dead. But then, Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"All of you, I'm sure you want to go back to your holidays. Am I right? I know this may have come as a real shock for some of you, but please, try and stay calm, and don't panic." Then he turned to Mrs. Avalon. "Clarisse, you are free to go now. I thank you for all your help. And please, do be careful."  
  
"I will. Thank you Albus." Mrs. Avalon replied. Then she walked up to Rachel, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Be careful." Then she walked up to Phyllis, but Phyllis quickly moved away.  
  
"I'm still not sure I want you as my mum." She said cruelly. "So."  
  
Mrs. Avalon began to cry quietly. But before she left, she added to Harry, "Be careful, dear." And she was gone.  
  
"Alright, off you go." Dumbledore said.  
  
Phyllis quickly got off her chair, and sprinted towards the door, while Harry and Rachel took their time getting up, and leaving. But there was one thing bothering him, how would the school react when they found out the truth about Rachel and Phyllis? Would Dumbledore tell them?  
  
* A/N: SURPRISE!!! That explains the red eyes.,..ugh, I really dislike this chapter, ugh.so icky!! Haha.aww wells, tell me what u think? And I promise the chapters will be good from now on, he he.and they will also be getting longer, so yeah..n e whoo.next chappy???? 


	9. Surprise Letter

A/N: Here's the next chapter, it's kinda beter so yeah..haha.2 for 1, geez im so kind.lol..n e wais, im nut gonna upload agin till I get at least 10 reviews..MUAHAHA!! ahem, n e whoo.hope u like this one better:  
  
*  
  
~ Chapter 9 ~  
  
*  
  
Surprise Letter  
  
*  
  
When Harry woke up that morning, which was early because he couldn't sleep, he went down to the common room and saw Rachel sitting alone on an armchair. He wondered if she slept at all last night, because he certainly couldn't.  
  
"Rachel? How are you feeling?" Harry asked.  
  
"I d-dunno. H-h-how should I f-feel?" Rachel stammered.  
  
"Er-"  
  
"The whole school will soon know me for what I really am, and they'll hate me for it." Harry was surprised to see that Rachel wasn't crying. But he did see marks of previous tears.  
  
"Rachel, they don't like Vol-"  
  
"Exactly!" Rachel shouted. "They'll hate me too! Everybody!"  
  
"No, not every-"  
  
"Wow! Death Eaters. Now, they'll make great friends!" Rachel said, very sarcastically.  
  
"No," Harry cried. "I will be your friend." Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Harry cut her off. "Ron will be your friend. Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, your mother-"  
  
"Professor Snape." Said a voice behind them.  
  
Harry wheeled around and saw Ron coming down the stairs. And behind him .  
  
"Your family, teachers, and fellow Gryffindor's." Hermione announced.  
  
"Rachel, Snape is your friend. Friend. And that's saying something." Ron added.  
  
"Yaa, and don't forget about us." Came Fred and George's voices.  
  
"You guys, thanks." Rachel admitted. "This means, so much. You don't even know how much I wanna-"  
  
"Stop.your making me blush." Fred said, and they all howled with laughter.  
  
"C'mon, let's get some breakfast, I'm starving." Harry said, and they all left for the Great Hall.  
  
When they arrived at the Great Hall, they started eating. Then Harry remembered something.  
  
"You know what?" He whispered to Ron, Hermione and Rachel. "We haven't gone to visit Hagrid in a while -" He was cut off by a passing group of Slytherin's.  
  
"I know my father will be quite pleased to hear it. You know why, of course." They heard the cold voice of Draco Malfoy say.  
  
Then they heard Phyllis' voice. "But you know, Rachel is my-er-sister."  
  
The group moaned in disapproval. Then they walked away.  
  
"Told you everyone will hate me." Rachel hissed in Harry's ear.  
  
"No they won't!" Harry hissed back.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rachel spent the rest of their holidays working on homework, just like most of the other fifth year students.  
  
"Why do they have to give us so much homework?" Ron moaned, one bright afternoon. "I want to go outside, it's starting to become nicer now a days."  
  
"Well, Ron." Hermione began. "Our O.W.L.'s are coming up, and the teachers are trying to get us prepared. You should be thankful, not moaning."  
  
Ron moaned. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I'm finished." Rachel announced.  
  
"Everything?" Ron asked, mouth opened.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Great! Then you could do mine!" But Rachel got up and left. Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "What?"  
  
But when Rachel came back to the Common Room, after putting away her homework, she didn't come back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She left through the portrait hole.  
  
"See what you did?" Hermione snapped at Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron shouted again. "It was just a joke."  
  
But Rachel's mood continued all through the rest of the day, and indeed, until the rest of the holidays. It seemed she was avoiding Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione kept saying that she was angry with Ron, but Harry didn't seem to think she would get angry at something like that.  
  
Whenever Ginny saw Rachel, Harry noticed that Ginny was giving Rachel cut- eye. Whatever that could be about. When he pointed this out to Ron, on the last day of holidays, Ron just laughed.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" He said, when he finished laughing. "She jealous. She's probably thinking of a plan to break you and Rachel up right now." He laughed at his own joke.  
  
Harry looked around the common room, and saw Ginny sitting alone in a corner writing something. He thought of going over to her and saying hi. He got up, and started walking towards her.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Hiya Harry!" It was Colin Creevy.  
  
"Hullo Colin" Harry said, automatically.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Colin asked.  
  
"Er, nowhere" Harry lied. "Gotta go." And he sprinted towards Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Nowhere!" Harry said, looking if Colin had followed him or not. Luckily, he hadn't.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry saw Ron going over to the Ravenclaw table, to visit Jackie. When he came back, he had a wide grin on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Nothing," Ron replied. "She just said she missed me, and kissed me on the cheek."  
  
Then, Harry remembered what happened on Christmas night with Cho. He whispered this to Ron and Hermione very quietly.  
  
"And Rachel saw you?" Hermione asked, mouth open.  
  
"Yea, I thought it was the end for us! I was so freaked." Harry admitted.  
  
"Luckily, she believed." Ron said.  
  
"Yea, I know, luckily!" Harry muttered. Just then, Harry saw Rachel walking towards Gryffindor table, and their conversation ended. Hermione even closed her mouth again.  
  
"Hey!" Ron said cheer fully to Rachel.  
  
"Wassup?" Rachel muttered gloomily.  
  
"You alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine!" She answered, in the same tone.  
  
"You don't look f-" Hermione started, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"C'mon, let's go visit Hagrid." Harry said, changing the subject. He got up, and the other's followed.  
  
They made their way down to Hagrid's Cabin. As they approached, they saw Hagrid trying to restrain what looked like a rhinoceros.  
  
"What the.?" Harry exclaimed  
  
"Thought you lot forgot about meh." Hagrid said as they approached him. Harry then realized that what he was trying to restrain wasn't a rhinoceros at all. But it looked like a rhinoceros from far away. "Glad ter see yeh all." Hagrid said happily.  
  
"Uh, Hagrid," Harry asked, "What exactly is that?" He pointed to the rhino thing.  
  
"This," Hagrid replied, "is a Erumpent. We'll be studying it in me next lesson."  
  
"I thought we were studying Centaurs." Rachel said, eyeing the Erumpent suspiciously.  
  
"We're done 'em. Moving on to these." Hagrid petted the large creature. It was so large it looked as if it weighed a tonne. It's hide looked really thick. It had a large, sharp horn upon its nose and a long, rope-like tail. "Isn't he beau'iful?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yea," Ron said, "If you compare it to a hag!" Everyone roared with laughter, except Hagrid. He looked rather hurt.  
  
"Their extraordinary creatures, they are." Hagrid said, looking annoyed. "He just arrived, poor fellow. Musta been lonely, comin here all the way from Africa.  
  
"Africa?" Hermione spluttered. "Hagrid, you didn't import him illegally, did you?" It was just the type of thing Hagrid would do.  
  
"'Course I didn't. Dun be stupid." Hagrid snapped, apparently still annoyed at Ron. "Their really extraordinary. Well, you'll be learnin' all about them next lesson. So you'll have to wait, juss like everybody else." And they left it at that.  
  
"Well, we should get going, we have class." Hermione reminded them. "Charms."  
  
They bid Hagrid goodbye, and made their way back to the castle.  
  
"I just hope Hagrid doesn't get in trouble for that Erumpent. It looks dangerous." Hermione said. "I'm going to have to look them up in the library."  
  
"Well, he probably will get in trouble for it." Rachel said, matter-of- factly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Honestly, don't you read?" Rachel asked, sounding just like Hermione.  
  
"Of course I do!" Hermione shouted, glowing pink.  
  
"Well, I know you do, but does he?" Rachel pointed at Harry.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"An Erumpent is very dangerous. Even the Ministry of Magic have it classified as very dangerous. And they need to be trained by a skilled witch or wizard, not just any Care Of Magical Creatures teacher." Rachel explained.  
  
"Hagrid's skilled," Harry said, heat rising inside him.  
  
"Not for this, he's not." Rachel said. "And what is he trying to teach us about Erumpent's anyway? I thought this was supposed to be Care of Magical Creatures? Not monsters."  
  
"He happens to like monsters. And he's the teacher, so he gets to decide what he teaches us." Harry snapped.  
  
"Whatever." Rachel answered, and walked away.  
  
"What's got her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dunno," Hermione said.  
  
"Why is she attacking Hagrid like that?" Harry asked, annoyed.  
  
"Maybe something's wrong with her, mind you, she is a bit down from everything that happened."  
  
"So," Harry said, "why's she have to take it out on Hagrid?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "She's your girlfriend. Have some respe-"  
  
"I'll have respect when she starts respecting my friends!" Harry cut in.  
  
When they arrived at their Charms classroom, they found Rachel sitting alone at the back of the classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed into the classroom with the other students and took their seats beside Rachel.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Rachel snapped.  
  
"Fine!" Harry snapped back.  
  
Professor Flitwick entered the classroom at that very moment, took his place on top of his pile of books, and began his lesson.  
  
"Today," he squeaked from his pile of books, "we will be learning the Disappearing Charm. We will learn how to make something disappear. And when you've mastered that, we will learn how to make your things re-appear."  
  
"Why do we have to learn such rubbish?" Rachel groaned loudly. And the whole class stared at her. "I already know how to do this!" She took out her wand, then her inkbottle. She flicked her wand, muttered and enchantment, and the inkbottle disappeared. Then, she flicked it again, muttered something, and her inkbottle instantly re-appeared.  
  
"Well done, Ms. Avalon. Well d-"  
  
"You mean Riddle." Rachel corrected him.  
  
Professor Flitwick turned slightly red. "I didn't know you wanted to be called by your second name."  
  
"First." Rachel corrected him again.  
  
"Well, Ms. Riddle, good job. Indeed you can make the-"  
  
"Yea, I know how to do it. Can I leave now? Why learn something if I already know it?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well-" Professor Flitwick looked highly annoyed now. "If you do not want to participate, you may silently do an activity or-"  
  
"Leave? Good, I'm gone!" And Rachel got off the desk, and walked straight to the door, and was gone.  
  
"Ms. Aval-I mean Riddle, come back!" Professor Flitwick cried hopelessly after her.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Was Rachel really having a bad day? Or was it something else? Something more serious?  
  
Harry had much difficulty with trying to make the stone he was given by Professor Flitwick disappear. Rachel kept popping into his head every time he tried to make it disappear.  
  
He successfully made it disappear, but not entirely, because half a second later he heard a loud squeak as the stone landed on Hermione's head.  
  
"Watch it!" She yelled at Harry, successfully making her stone disappear.  
  
Finally, the bell rang, and the lesson was over.  
  
"Read chapter 9 and 10 for revision on the Disappearing Charm, and if you want to look ahead on re-appearing charms, go to chapter 12 and 13!" Professor Flitwick called as everyone scrambled out of the door.  
  
"Wow! That was an interesting lesson, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Ron said, annoyed. "You kept making things disappear all over the classroom. I couldn't even make my feather disappear. What about you Harry? Harry?" Ron had just spotted the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I wonder what's up with Rachel." Harry thought aloud.  
  
"Yea, it's weird, isn't it, I hope she doesn't get in trouble. Hey Hermione?" Ron added to Hermione. "What lesson do we have next?"  
  
"I have Arithmacy. You two have Divination." Hermione answered.  
  
"Great!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean, 'great'?" Ron asked in outrage. "You didn't start liking Divination, did you?"  
  
"Of course not," Harry snapped, as he sped up towards North-Tower. "It's just that Rachel loves Divination, and she wouldn't miss it. See ya Hermione." He added as Hermione sped on the opposite direction.  
  
When they arrived at Professor Trelawny's classroom, Rachel was no-where in sight.  
  
"No." Harry moaned.  
  
"Maybe she found out?" Ron suggested.  
  
"About what?" Harry snapped.  
  
"You know. You and Cho."  
  
"She already knew."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Just then, as the rest of the class settled and took their seats, Professor Trelawny entered the room.  
  
"My dears," she said in her misty voice. "Today we will be beginning 'Mind Reading'."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Squealed Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown from the front of the classroom.  
  
"That's right. My All Seeing Eye has informed me to start teaching you this today. But of course, most of you will not be able to read anything yet. As it takes a great deal of concentration.  
  
"Now, my dears turn to page 138 of Unfogging the Future. And try and read your partners mind."  
  
"Hey Harry?" Ron asked. "Bet you could read my mind. 'This is so stupid and pointless."  
  
Harry tried to stifle his laugh. But unfortunately, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who were sitting near Harry and Ron could not stifle their laughs. Professor Trelawny wasn't at all pleased.  
  
"Is there something funny about my lesson, boys?" she asked, rather severely.  
  
"Er."  
  
And yet, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. Why was she so angry today? And was she really avoiding him? He wished that he COULD read minds, so that he would know what was up with Rachel.  
  
"Ahhhh, my dear. You are worried." Professor Trelawny had come over to Harry again. "I see your future is not bright. I see, the thing you are dreading, will indeed come to pass. Sooner than you might expect."  
  
What was she talking about? Harry wasn't dreading anything. But he was worried. Worried about Rachel. Professor Trelawny was still predicting his future. But Harry wasn't listening. He couldn't take anymore. And before he could stop himself.  
  
"My future is never bright when you predict it." Harry interrupted Professor Trelawny, right when she was talking to him. "I'm tired of you predicting bad things in my life. Could you just quit it?" Harry practically shouted.  
  
Professor Trelawny looked shocked. Harry was afraid she was about to keel over. Ron looked as though he was fighting a mad desire to explode with laughter. And the rest of the class was staring at Harry. Parvati Patil was whispering something to Lavender Brown, and they were glaring at him.  
  
Harry couldn't take it. The heavily perfumed classroom was making him feel nauseous. He had to leave. He had to find Rachel. So that's what he did. He turned around, climbed the ladder down, and made his way to the Entrance Hall.  
  
Where could Rachel be? He thought. He decided to get some fresh air, so he went towards the lake, where he would relax and think of what he had just done. And he saw someone sitting underneath the tree by the lake. It was Rachel. His heart leapt. He went to sit beside her.  
  
Rachel looked around and saw Harry approaching her. She immediately got up, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not." Rachel said, but Harry knew she was lying. He sat down on the ground and indicated for Rachel to sit beside him. She did.  
  
"I know there's something wrong. Please, tell me." Harry said.  
  
Rachel looked at Harry, and then asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at Divination?"  
  
"Aren't you?" He retorted.  
  
"Err.yes, but you wouldn't skip."  
  
"Guess I am. You're more important."  
  
Rachel smiled at him. "I wish that was true."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, surprised. "Of course it's true."  
  
"No it's not." Harry just stared at Rachel. She noticed this, but didn't continue.  
  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The sound of rippling water breaking the silence as Rachel threw rocks into the lake.  
  
"Harry, I thought you loved me?" Rachel finally said.  
  
Harry stared at Rachel. Of course he loved her. "Of course I love you!" He told her.  
  
But Rachel didn't seem ready to take his word for it.  
  
"I really do." Harry continued, when Rachel said nothing. "I told you-"  
  
"Then why did you kiss Cho Chang?" Rachel interrupted.  
  
"That's what this is about?" Harry asked. "But, you said you forgave me. I told you Malfoy planned it."  
  
"That was until I knew the truth." Rachel said. "I heard her and her friends talking one day when I went to visit my friends in Hufflepuff. She was saying that after that night, you guys met up and kissed some more." There were tears forming in Rachel's eyes.  
  
"WHAT???" Harry said, outraged. "That's a downright lie! I swear I didn't!"  
  
"Sure, you probably just want to string along two girls at once."  
  
"Are you ready to take the work of a fuckin' slut that sleeps with every guy she can, or the word of your boyfriend who loves you with all of his heart?" Harry asked. Rachel looked up at him.  
  
"Harry, I want to believe you, I really do -"  
  
"Then why aren't you? I love you."  
  
"I, it's just, ugh," she looked into Harry's eyes and said, "You swear?"  
  
"I swear. Trust me." Harry said firmly.  
  
"I do." She said and started moving closer to Harry, and Harry moved closer to Rachel. He was going to kiss her. He was going to kiss her, just now-  
  
Just then, the bell signaling lunch rang.  
  
No, Harry thought, he had failed to kiss Rachel for a second time. But Rachel didn't seem to mind. She was wiping the tears that had formed from before.  
  
"Let's go to lunch. I'm starving." She said.  
  
"Me too," Harry agreed. And they left to go to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry spotted Ron and Hermione right away. They were deep in conversation. When they saw Harry, Hermione beamed at him, but Ron looked worried.  
  
"Harry," Ron said. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Of course he's ok." Hermione interrupted. "Right?"  
  
"Er," Harry said, unsure what to say.  
  
"I told Hermione what you did in class Harry." Ron told Harry.  
  
"Yes, and it's the smartest thing he's ever done." Hermione said happily. "Good for you to teach that fraud a lesson." Hermione had never liked Professor Trelawny. She showed it when she ditched her classes two years ago.  
  
"Right." Harry said, as they all sat down and began eating. Then Harry told Ron and Hermione what happened with Rachel, as she went over to the Ravenclaw Table.  
  
"No wonder she was so pissed at you, Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Yup. But at least your not fighting." Hermione said happily. She was apparently very happy at what he had done in Professor Trelawny's class.  
  
After lunch they had Herbology. Professor Sprout made them re-plant Carints. Vicious plants with razor sharp leaves, the Carints had scratched up most of the class while being re-potted.  
  
The only person who wasn't severely injured was Rachel and her Hufflepuff friends. She and her friends had talked through the whole lesson, without even re-potting a single Carint. Harry thought this was unfair, as he had many cuts over his body.  
  
As the Gryffindor's made their way to Hagrid's hut, for Care of Magical Creatures, they were nursing small injuries caused by the Carint's.  
  
Hermione's elbow was bleeding, Ron had a cut in his robes, and Harry was nursing a broken finger, because his Carint had struggled so much while being put inside a bigger pot.  
  
When they were making their way to Hagrid's hut, most of the class thought that he had a rhinoceros. But Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rachel knew better.  
  
When they reached there, the Slytherin's were not there yet. But most people were walking away from the Erumpent, not even daring to ask what the creature was.  
  
"What is that?" came a loud, drawling voice from behind them.  
  
The Slytherin's had arrived. The speaker, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"This," Hagrid began, "is an Erumpent." Then he started going on about the Erumpent. "The Erumpent is a large gray African beast of great power. Weighing up to a tonne, the Erumpent may be mistaken for a rhinoceros at a distance. It has a thick hide that repels most charms and curses. They on'y give birth to one calf at a time."  
  
"Well that's a relief." Malfoy said loudly. "Or else we'd have these running about in the wild." The Slytherin's howled with laughter.  
  
"Actually, Malfoy." Rachel began, seeing the hurt look on Hagrid's face. "Erumpents are controlled by the Ministry of Magic, and even if there were more of them, they wouldn't be allowed to run about. And plus, they're fascinating creatures. When I was on my travels, I learned how to control them. And with one command, I could have it charge at you, instantly causing death."  
  
The Gryffindor's smiled slyly at the look on Malfoy's face.  
  
"That's right, Rachel." Hagrid beamed at her. "The Erumpent will not attack unless commanded, or sorely provoked. But should it charge, the results are usually catastrophic. The horn here" Hagrid pointed to its horn, "Can pierce everything from skin to metal, and contains a deadly fluid which will cause whatever is injected with it to explode."  
  
"Wow! Fascinating." Malfoy said sarcastically. "A beast, not creature, that can pierce our skin, charge at us if provoked, and make us explode all at once? How incredible is that?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy," Hermione began, hotly, "Their really useful, Erumpents."  
  
"Yea, for making Malfoy explode." Ron said. And the Gryffindor's and Hagrid howled with laughter.  
  
"Nobody asked your opinion, Weasley." Malfoy said sourly, "Or yours, you filthy little Mudblood."  
  
It happened in a flash. Rachel whipped out her wand and muttered an enchantment, which made Malfoy fly backwards twenty feet. Everyone gasped. When Malfoy had got up, they saw that his skin was covered in what looked like fungus.  
  
Rachel looked furious.  
  
"Never. EVER, call anybody a Mudblood. Especially my friends!" Harry could almost feel the heat coming from Rachel. Ron was looking down at Malfoy with fury on his face too, clutching his wand inside his robes. Harry was looking at Hagrid who walked up to Malfoy, and told him to go up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
When Malfoy got up, Harry saw that he was bleeding at the back of his head. Rachel's curse must have been powerful, Harry thought. But he felt that Malfoy deserved it.  
  
Hagrid let the class pet the Erumpent and then they had to write down all his features. When the bell rang, the class bustled over to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rachel, however, stayed back.  
  
"Yeh shouldn't have dun that." Hagrid told Rachel, when they went inside his house.  
  
"He deserved it," Rachel muttered. "Calling my friend a Mudblood. How dare he? HOW DARE HE?"  
  
Rachel was so furious; Harry didn't even want to sit beside her. But Hagrid made them tea, and in about half an hour's time, Rachel had calmed down, so they went to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Ron was saying to Rachel, with a mouthful of Turkey. "You should have seen Malfoy's face. He looked ready to kill."  
  
"Yea, but Rachel almost did kill!" Harry said, and they all burst out laughing.  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall was walking towards the Gryffindor table. She went up to Rachel and said, "Ms. Avalon, may I please see you in my office right now?" She looked like somebody had died. As much as Harry wanted it, he hoped it wasn't Malfoy.  
  
Rachel cast them a confused look, and left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Wonder what that was about." Ron said, watching them leave.  
  
"You don't think she found out about Malfoy?" Harry said.  
  
"Or that she missed classes?" Hermione added.  
  
They all looked at each other and wondered.  
  
"But McGonagall didn't look as if Rachel was in trouble. Because then she'd look mad." Harry said. "But she had a sad expression on her face. As if she was about to go to a funeral, or something."  
  
"I agree." Hermione said.  
  
"Me too." Ron added.  
  
They finished their dinner and went up to Gryffindor Tower to do their homework. Harry and Ron went up to their Dormitory to get their homework. When they went back down, they waited for Hermione to come down from her Dormitory. But she didn't.  
  
"Wonder what's keeping her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Beat's me. Let's start that stupid Divination mind thingy." Harry said to Ron, and they went to a corner, spread out their work, and began.  
  
"Ugh! I'll never get this!" Ron moaned, after a couple of minutes.  
  
"Ask Rachel." Harry suggested.  
  
"She's not back yet."  
  
"Oh yeah.."  
  
"Wonder where she could be?" Ron thought out loud. But his question was answered shortly after.  
  
Hermione finally came down from the girl's dormitories. But her appearance was not what they expected. Her face was tear streaked and she looked utterly miserable.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ron gasped when he saw her. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, Ron." She said, wiping away some tears. "I'm not hurt, not physically."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and a fresh wave of tears came out. She fell onto Harry's big, muscular chest, and sobbed, "Harry, it's horrible. She's devastated. She's in shock. I dunno what to do. The only thing I could think of was to get you. But.oh HARRY!"  
  
The whole common room was watching as Hermione continued in a strangled voice.  
  
"She won't stop crying. My gosh! It's horrible. Awful!"  
  
"What, Hermione? Who? Rachel?" Harry asked, hoping the answer was no.  
  
"Yes! Rachel! Harry.I just, I-I dunno!" And they couldn't get another sensible word out of her. She collapsed and Ron caught her.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who was pale. "What should we do?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno." Ron said, his voice shaking. But Hermione pointed towards the girls' staircase, indicating for them to go up it.  
  
"We can't go up there," Harry said, panic starting to get the better of him. He looked at Ron.  
  
"Harry, you have to. She's probably up there. You heard Hermione. You have to go. We should all go." Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded. He started up the stairs, followed by Ron carrying Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindor's eyes staring at them until they were out of view.  
  
Harry had never been to the girl's side of the dormitories. It looked exactly like the boys', only opposite. He also didn't know which room was Hermione and Rachel's. But he heard a distant crying noise. So he followed it. He glanced at Ron before entering the room.  
  
"Rachel!" Harry gasped, when he saw her sitting on her four-poster bed. She looked a terrible mess. Her hair was tangled, and resembled Hagrid's. Her face was mixed with red and green, and tears were pouring freely from her eyes, which were red and swollen.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Harry gasped again.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Harry heard Ron say behind him, as he entered the room.  
  
"Rachel." Harry said softly as he approached Rachel, and sat beside her. "I'm here. Tell me everything."  
  
Rachel looked at Harry, and chocked "Harry.I-I," and she broke down in tears.  
  
"There, there," Harry said soothingly, cradling Rachel in his arms.  
  
Ron made a loud sound clearing his throat, indicating that he was leaving. Harry nodded to him, and he left, still carrying Hermione.  
  
Harry and Rachel sat in silence for a couple of minutes, when she finally lifted her head from his chest.  
  
She looked into his eyes, and he looked back. "I-don't, I can't.believe.it." She whispered very quietly, Harry had to struggle to hear her.  
  
"What?" Harry asked softly. "You can tell me. You know that."  
  
Rachel looked down at her knees. "I know." She mumbled.  
  
"I love you!" Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes again. "I love you too!"  
  
She sank to the floor, her back leaning against the bed. Harry sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you ready to tell me?" He asked.  
  
She pulled him into a tight hug, and Harry saw that she had big, red slashes on her wrists.  
  
"Rachel, what the -?" Harry gasped. She pulled away, and looked at her knees again.  
  
"Tell me, Rachel!" Harry said firmly, forcing her to look in his eyes. Harry stared back, and said, "It's gone far enough! You're hurt. You HAVE to tell me! NOW!"  
  
"Harry, I-I-love you!" she choked. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Start from the beginning."  
  
"Ok!" she said, and began. "Well, remember when McGonagall called me? And told me that she had to tell me something?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said slowly.  
  
"Well, at first I thought it was about Malfoy, so I followed her, not really caring. Then she told me to sit down when we got to her office. She said it was important. Then I-I noticed small tears forming in her eyes, and I knew something was up."  
  
She paused, and Harry noticed she was fighting a mad urge to cry again, but she controlled herself. He rubbed her back soothingly, and said, "Ok, go on."  
  
She cleared her throat and continued.  
  
"She told me that she got a letter from the Ministry of Magic. I thought I was in BIG trouble. But she told me that it was about my mum and family." She put her hand in her skirt pocked, and pulled out a letter. He noticed it had the Ministry of Magic stamp on it. She handed it to him, and he braced himself.  
  
*  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAH!!!! CLIFFY!!!! Haha..now, the sooner I get sum reviews (at least 10 - I LIVE OFF THEM!!! And their oh so nice tuh get :D) the sooner I will post the next chappy and the SOONER U get tuh read, so, whatta ya say? Even if u write ONE word in the review, it will be good, aaha.n e whoo..SEE YA!!! Ps, did u like this chap?  
  
Yawn, Im tired, ugh, this is a long chapter. Oh ye, the love triangle thingy with ginny is gonna start with the next chapter (sry it took so long) so yea, stay tuned for that (stay tuned? Lmao)!!!! 


	10. Friends Fighting?

A/N: ok.next chap, hope u guys like it, it's really, well, u decide, I have a few things to say before you start reading the next chapter though.  
  
Ok.first of all, I am VERY grateful and thankful for all the reviews, you guys are the best, also, if you don't like this story, then DON'T FUKKEN READ IT!!! I HONESTLY feel awful when people send me reviews like "this is a fukken awful story" and yes, it might be to you, and you have every right to say that, but I don't appreciate it! It's very rude and instead of saying that, you could give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!! Ahem, n e wais, a couple of notes to some of the reviewers:  
  
James: im writing, im writing.lol.and sorry bout the chat-lingo thingy, it's cuz my beta is busy and cant correct my chapters n e more.( Mara Tristan: Im VERY VERY sorry about the gay thing, im not sure where I said that, but im sure u read it and yes, I didn't mean to offend anyone, and thanks for letting me know.. HarryPotterMustLiveOn: the reason I write my author notes the way I do is because its slang, and that;s the way I want to write them, so I will..bleh!  
  
And to all the rest of the reviewers.thank u so much from the bottom of my heart..keep reviewing, ( cuz I love u for it) and I'll keep writing.MUAH!! Iights, onto the CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, this chapter is when ginny FINALLY comes into play, sry it took so long.meh!!! Also, there is a lot of swearing and "stuff" that goes on.so reader discretion it advised..  
  
*  
  
~ Chapter 10 ~  
  
*  
  
Friends Fighting?  
  
*  
  
Harry slowly unfolded the letter in his hands. He still had no idea what it could be about, except the fact that it was from the Ministry of Magic. He looked up into Rachel's eyes, and saw that she had tears in them again. He looked back down at the letter, and read the scarlet ink:  
  
Dear Ms. Rachel Avalon (Riddle)  
  
We are very sad to inform you that there has been an attack on your muggle family. Your father's apartment in London was completely destroyed. A few muggles in the area heard the disturbance, but ministry officials arrived on the scene before any of the muggles could catch a glance of the wizard. The muggles memories have been modified, so no police or ambulances were called.  
But unfortunately, our officials were not in time to save your father, Daniel Avalon, and your brother, Tom Avalon. The still unidentified wizard murdered them.  
The details of this murder are too gruesome to write down in a letter.  
We are outraged that somebody could have a sick mind like this, but our officials magicked the bodies out, and repaired the apartment. Your mother, Clarisse Avalon, requested that the funeral be private. You will be pulled out of school for as long as you need. I will send your headmaster, Dumbledore, a letter indicating what has happened.  
  
Your mother told me to write this letter, as she is unable to do so, because she is in a phase of shock. You are excused from school from this day on, but are requested to please stay in Hogwarts castle until a final date for the funeral is set.  
  
Thank you for your time, I am as shocked as you, And gravely sorry, Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Rachel's family, dead. But why? Why would someone put her and her mother through all this pain, and more importantly, who?  
  
He looked up at Rachel, and couldn't hold back his feelings, seeing her crying silently.  
  
"Who the fuck would do this to you?" Harry barked, suddenly furious, standing up and pacing around the room. "What the fuck?!? I'll kill them when I find them. Holy fuck! I'll murder them. I swear to god, I'll murder them. I'll rip their heart out and watch it beat.with my bare, fuckin', hands! They're as good as dead. But who the fuck? Those shitty bastards! I'll fuckin' kill them! Shit! I will. Fuckin bastard."  
  
"HARRY!!!" Rachel screamed, for the fifth time now, and Harry finally heard her, and stopped shouting.  
  
"What?" Harry turned to her, not realizing that he was still shouting until it was too late. "Sorry," he added quickly, seeing the scared expression on her face.  
  
"Calm down, please." She said quietly. "And your not going to kill anybody!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry said, furious again. "Watch me! I'll kill them"  
  
"You'll go to Azkaban for life!" Rachel shouted.  
  
"So! As long as the bastard is dead, I'll be fuckin happy!"  
  
"No Harry! I won't let you!" Rachel said, standing up and looking him strait in the eye. She grabbed his shoulders, and quietly, but clearly, continued. "Harry, I love you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you were in Azkaban because of me."  
  
"But -?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"No! Shhh.." Rachel said pressing a finger to his lips to silence him. "I want him killed as much as you, but we can't kill them, we can't kill anybody. And if anybody deserves Azkaban, it's that jackass. Alright?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Promise me one thing, Harry. Promise me that no matter WHAT, you won't kill anybody, NOBODY!!! And I mean it, Harry. I'm being serious. Don't. No matter how pissed off you are. OK?" She looked desperately into his eyes.  
  
"Alright." Harry answered.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They looked at each other for a long time, and then Harry suddenly remembered that Rachel had cuts on her wrists.  
  
"Hey," he took one of her wrists, and ran his finger along the cut. Rachel winced. "You still never told me the explanation for these cuts."  
  
"Oh." Rachel said, looking very uncomfortable. "Umm..."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, starting to panic. What if Rachel had a serious problem that he didn't know about? Then what? What would he do? He looked at Rachel, and she was looking out the window.  
  
"Rachel?" He asked softly, sneaking up behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders and making her jump.  
  
"Ah.you scared me, Harry."  
  
"Don't change the subject," Harry responded. "You still didn't answer my question." He started rubbing her shoulders, relieving her of her tension. Her back was to him.  
  
"Ohh.." She moaned, and Harry liked the sound of it. "That feels nice."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you trying to distract me?" She asked slyly.  
  
"No," Harry chuckled. "Just tell me. If there's something wrong with you then-?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me." She snapped, turning around quickly making Harry almost fall.  
  
"Well, then why don't you just tell me?" Harry snapped back.  
  
"Because, well..." She turned away again.  
  
"Rachel, just tell me."  
  
"I," she hesitated, then, "well, once McGonagall gave me the letter, I obviously couldn't believe it. I was in shock. She comforted me for a while. Then when I pulled myself together, she led me back to my dormitory." She sniffed.  
  
"Ok, but that doesn't explain the wrists." Harry said.  
  
"I know I'm getting there." She said, and when she continued, her voice shook. "Then I.I just thought of nothing. I wasn't thinking strait. I wanted to die, Harry. Life had no meaning to me. I HAD to die. Harry, I was still in shock. I still am, but.you're here now."  
  
"What happened? Tell me, Rachel," Harry said firmly.  
  
"Well, I wanted to die, and." her voice was shaking very badly now. But she continued, because Harry was staring at her, wanting to know the rest. "Well, I looked for something sharp. It's the first thing that came into my mind!" She added, as Harry gasped. But she continued, seeing Harry's expression. "I looked over at Hermione's bed, and her muggle nail kit was there. So I ran to it and grabbed the tiny scissors." She stopped.  
  
Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know the rest, but he was thankful that Rachel was standing in front of him.  
  
But now that she started, it was easier to go on, and get it all out. So Rachel continued.  
  
"I placed the scissors to my skin, but they weren't sharp enough to pierce my skin, so I took out my wand and cast a sharpening spell. I took the scissors, and they pierced my skin, but when I saw the blood, I think I must have collapsed or something, because when I woke up, there was blood across my whole arm.  
  
"But it wasn't satisfying enough. Harry, I must have gone mad, because I took the scissors and kept running them up and down my wrists. And luckily, Hermione came in, and I told her everything." She finished looking scared.  
  
So that's why Hermione was all freaked out, Harry thought to himself. And that's why she was up here so long. But Harry felt like kicking himself. He wasn't there for his girlfriend when she needed him the most. He had almost lost her. How much dumber could he get?  
  
"Harry?" Rachel said softly.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Harry blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, taken aback.  
  
"I should have been here for you when you needed me most. But nooooooooo.I was in the damn common room doing my damn Divination homework."  
  
"Harry," Rachel said, laughing softly. "It's not your fault. How could you have known? And EVERYONE has homework, you know. Even me! That reminds me, what did we do in divination today?"  
  
"Er.you don't have to do homework, remember? You're excused from school."  
  
"Oh, right." Rachel's face fell, as she remembered what had happened to her through the past few hours.  
  
"I'm always here for you, never forget that, alright Rachel?"  
  
She turned to Harry.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
"You don't have to ask, Harry." Rachel giggled. "Less talk, more action!" She said softly, which made them both smile.  
  
The door suddenly opened.  
  
"Woops!" It was Ron. Harry looked around at him furiously, and saw that Ron was glowing pink. "Er, sorry, heh, I'll come back later, shall I?"  
  
Rachel glanced at Harry, unable to hold in her smile, before she said to Ron, "No, no. It's alright. Come in."  
  
Ron stepped into the room, closely followed by Hermione, who was looking happier than usual.  
  
"What is it?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well, it's really late. I thought maybe I should bring Hermione to bed.I mean sleep, that's all." Ron said, turning red. Hermione giggled.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione said, in a rather high voice.  
  
"You two should go. The other girls might start coming up any minute now." Rachel said.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" Harry asked Rachel.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your not gonna do any thing stupid are you?"  
  
"Harry!!" Rachel squealed. "Don't worry, you calmed me down. Thank you. But you really have to go now, I don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
"Oh, alright." Harry said. "See you tomorrow, Rachel. Hermione." And he and Ron left and went to their own dormitories.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and forgot that it was a Saturday. When he woke up, and saw that none of the other boys in his dormitory had awoken, he remembered that there was no school today.  
  
But, not being able to fall asleep again because of Rachel, he silently got dressed, and made his way to the common room. He decided to wait until Rachel was awake, so he took his book, Flying with the Cannons, and read it again.  
  
After a couple of minutes of ignoring his growling stomach, he heard movement towards the girls' staircase. A couple of minutes later, he saw Rachel walking down the stairs, still in her pajamas. Her eyes were half open, and she was yawning very openly and Harry was amazed to see how big her mouth could open.  
  
He smiled to himself at her appearance. But she apparently hadn't seen him sitting on the chair closest to the fire. She walked over to the couch in the middle of the huge room, and fell onto it.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" She whispered to herself.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked, standing up.  
  
Rachel jumped up a foot with shock. When Harry saw her face, he noticed that it was paper white.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Was Harry's response. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Well, I got another letter yesterday, a couple of minutes after you and Ron left."  
  
Harry looked at her, and surveyed her closely. "And?"  
  
"It was from my mother." She paused for a minute. Harry walked up to her, grabbed her waist, pulled her close to him, and held her.  
  
He had never felt like this before. Never! It was strange, but he liked the feeling of it, for some reason. When he felt Rachel wrap her arms around him, Harry felt a prickling sensation in his skin. All that mattered right now was to have Rachel. Was to hold her forever, and never let go. He was amazed at how beautiful she could look even this early in the morning.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Then he heard her crying. He pulled her away just enough to make her meet his gaze. When he did, he noticed something that he had never seen there before. Sadness. Great sadness.  
  
He felt a prickling in his eyes, and he almost broke down with her. He felt that maybe if he would, they would both get to release some of their grief. Rachel losing her family. Harry not even knowing his parents. Not knowing how they would have looked. Not being able to see him, all grown up, holding the one person, other than them, he loved more than anything. And if he lost Rachel now, just like he had lost his parents, he didn't know if he would be able to take it. In fact, he knew he wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
But he stopped all his thought, and focused on Rachel, who was eyeing him with a very strange look. Was it pity?  
  
"Harry?" You alright?" She asked him, still holding him closely.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, not letting go of her either. "But are you?"  
  
She looked away. "My mother has scheduled a date for the funeral." She said sadly.  
  
Oh, Harry thought. At least he didn't have to experience the funeral of his parents. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing his parents being buried.  
  
When Harry didn't say anything, Rachel continued. "It's the day after tomorrow. And Harry," She lifted his chin so they could lock eyes, "I really want you to come. I dunno if I could do this without you. Harry, I love you. I need you. Now more than ever. But if you don't want to come, I understand." She finished sadly, looking away.  
  
Harry didn't know what made him say it, but when he did, he felt it was the best thing. He didn't hesitate. "Of course I'll go. If you want me too, that is."  
  
"Of course I do!" Her eyes lit up, and Harry couldn't help but notice how very beautiful they were. "Do you really mean it? You'll come?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. If it means making you feel better. Count me in."  
  
"Thank you." She responded, her eyes twinkling. She smiled at him, and he felt his insides churn. She was leaning closer to him. He couldn't help but lean closer to her.  
  
Next thing he knew, their lips touched. Finally! It was the warmest feeling ever. A hundred times better that kissing Cho. How could he be thinking about Cho at a time like this? It was Rachel now. All Rachel. The kiss deepened. He wanted more. He wanted to explore her, all of her. It seemed like she wanted the same thing, her hand was running down his back.  
  
He felt her tongue part his lips, and enter inside of him. It grazed his teeth, and he couldn't help but do the same to her. He suddenly felt his hand running up her waist, touching her breasts, which were soft and tender. Her hand had entered his pants, and was grazing against his-  
  
"What the fuck!"  
  
They broke apart instantly, both looking around at who had interrupted them.  
  
It was Ginny.  
  
Harry felt his face burn, and through the corner of his eyes, Rachel was glowing scarlet too.  
  
"Er.sorry," Ginny said awkwardly.  
  
"Ginny!" Rachel gasped.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "How could you?" Ginny spat. "You fuckin', slutty whore!"  
  
"Ugh!" Rachel groaned.  
  
"Ginny! What's your problem? It's none of your business what Rachel and me do! It's personal, and you can't go calling people names like that!" Harry was suddenly furious, and worried. What if she went and told the whole school what she saw. Harry, and Rachel's lives would be ruined.  
  
Ginny's gaze fell to the floor. "I'm, sorry, Harry. But you know I care for you. A lot." She mumbled, before she turned away and left.  
  
Harry sighed impatiently. Of course he knew! How could he not? Five years and counting.  
  
"I'll go after her." He said, but as he made his way toward the portrait hole, where Ginny exited, Rachel threw out her hand to stop him.  
  
"I'll go after her." She said firmly. "Girl stuff, you know." Harry smirked, nodded, and Rachel left after Ginny.  
  
Uh-oh! Was that smart? Harry thought to himself. What if Ginny kills Rachel? Alone together in a room? They'll definitely kill each other, with or without magic.  
  
He made up his mind, and followed them.  
  
Once he climbed through the portrait hole, he looked around at where Rachel and Ginny could have gone. But he couldn't see them. And to his very great surprise, he couldn't hear them either. Wow! He though to himself, maybe Rachel is good at this sort of stuff.  
  
He suddenly had a mental picture of him and Rachel, happily married, and Rachel was holding a pair of twins in her hands. Holy crap! Harry thought. What the fuck was that? Rachel and me, married? Now.that's going a BIT too far. He looked around the room nervously.  
  
A couple of the Gryffindor's were walking down the staircase now, and either leaving to the Great Hall, or chatting with friends. Ron wasn't awake yet, neither was Hermione.  
  
What the hell was he thinking? Harry thought to himself? First of all, he was about to "do it" with Rachel, after their very first kiss. But it was a nice one, he remembered. Her lips were so soft, lush, and warm. But second of all, he was in the friggin' common room.where ANYONE could have seen them. And someone DID see them. Ginny.  
  
Ginny.  
  
Why did it have to be her? Of all the people, Ginny. The fates were definitely not on his side today. He knew Ginny liked him. Ever since she first saw him on the Hogwarts express, in his first year. But her little crush had grown into much, much more. Love.  
  
He knew this from Hermione mostly, and a little from Ron. But he didn't have feelings for her like that. He though if he stayed away from her, out of sight, maybe she would get over him. But she didn't. Then she just HAD to see him and Rachel making out in the common room. How much stupider could he get. Honestly!  
  
"Harry! Harry!! HARRY!!!" His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. He snapped back to reality.  
  
"Harry!" It was Colin Creevey and his brother, Dennis.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked.  
  
"We just saw Rachel and Ginny. Well we didn't see them, we heard them. It sounded as if they were fighting. They were really mad." Dennis said, he had matured over the summer, as did Colin. Colin secretly had a crush on Ginny, which only Harry and Ron knew about. Maybe he would hook them up one day. But there were more important things to think about at the moment.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Harry gasped. "Really? Where?"  
  
"Here, I'll show you!" Colin said in his deep voice, and he started towards the staircase, closely followed by Harry.  
  
"I'll stay here," Dennis said, turning away and heading towards a group of girls sitting and chatting, eyeing him enthusiastically.  
  
When they were out in the corridor, Colin started walking towards another staircase. He was taking the exact same route as to the Great Hall.  
  
"Colin, where are we going?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast, when I came across Malfoy, and his two stupid friends." Harry sniggered at Colin's description of Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, he said he wanted to practice a spell on me, and he whipped out his wand. I whipped mine out to. But our spells hit in mid-air, and mine rebounded and smashed against the wall, while Malfoy's hit Dennis, and his wand went flying."  
  
They took a corner, Harry picturing what Colin had just told him, and continued. "Then Malfoy left, laughing. Dennis and me started looking for his wand. And when we found it, we heard screaming and noises, so we followed it to this door." Colin finished, stopping at the door.  
  
Harry listened intently, but it was silent inside. "Thanks Colin," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I'll just go then, shall I?" Colin asked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Harry replied, examining the door closely, which was locked.  
  
When he heard Colin's footsteps die away, he whispered, "Alohamora!" And the door unlocked magically. He kicked it open.  
  
He gasped at the sight that met his eyes. Both Ginny and Rachel were lying on the floor of the small, cramped classroom. Rachel's wand was laying ten feet away from her, while Ginny's was floating in mid-air above Rachel.  
  
Ginny had a large gash through her left cheek, which was glistening with blood. It was running down her skin and her hand, which was supporting her head.  
  
Rachel on the other hand, had small cuts through all of her visible skin, and on her wand hand, she had what looked like teeth marks.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Harry gasped, running to each of them and checking their pulse. They were both alive, thankfully. He breathed a sigh of relief. They were just knocked out.  
  
He walked up to Rachel, pointed his wand to her, and said, "Enervate." Her eyes flicked open. She moaned and started lifting herself off the floor. He did the same to Ginny. When her eyes flicked open, and when she saw his face, she gasped.  
  
"Harry! Fuckin' shit!" She looked over at Rachel, who was glaring at her.  
  
"Rachel, Ginny!" Harry said, "What the hell were you two thinking?" He turned to Ginny. "Ginny, I thought you were smarter than this. Fighting? What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking-" Ginny started, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"I know you weren't thinking." He snapped. She hung her head. Rachel was looking as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"And you!" Harry said, turning to Rachel. Her smile vanished instantly. It was Ginny's turn to smile. "'Girl stuff' my ass!" He said, furious.  
  
"This is girl stuff, Harry!" Rachel retorted. "We were fighting about who gets the man. But as I was explaining to this bitch before, you were never hers. All mine." She grinned evilly at Ginny, narrowing her eyes.  
  
But it vanished as quickly as it came when Harry spoke.  
  
"You think that's something you can fight about? A stupid boy?" Ginny hung her head. "You could both have gotten suspended, better yet, expelled Even KILLED!!! I dunno what the hell you two were thinking. If you were thinking at all, which I doubt."  
  
And with that, he spun around and left. But before he did, he heard Ginny. She walked up to her wand, snatched it from the air, and stalked away, but not before saying to Rachel, "See what you did, you bitch! Now he's mad at me!" And she stalked passed Harry and out of the room. Harry waited until her footsteps died away, and he too, left.  
  
"Wait," Rachel cried after him.  
  
"No," was Harry's simple answer.  
  
How could they do this? Harry asked himself. Are ALL girls like this? So protective of their men? But then, Harry was protective of Rachel. He didn't know what he would do if some other guy wanted her. Then again, Malfoy wanted her, and Harry felt like he could just kill Malfoy.  
  
He didn't feel like going to the Great Hall, so he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. On his way, he saw Hermione and Ron.  
  
They saw his face, but before they opened their mouths, Harry said, "Not in the mood. Tell you later. I wanna be alone. See you guys later." And without stopping, he kept going and went through the portrait hole.  
  
Damn, that kiss! It kept bugging him. And Rachel was already sad because of her family. What the fuck was he thinking? Getting mad at her? God, he HAD to make up with her, but not at the moment. He was still kind of pissed.  
  
When he walked in the common room, only a couple six years were in the room, not at breakfast. As he walked over to an armchair, he noticed a red- haired someone sitting by the fire. Ginny.  
  
She was crying softly to herself, and Harry could only hear her sniffs. His heart started to pound, very quickly, and he thought that she would hear it. He didn't even know what to say to her. He was thinking fast. Maybe if he just walked away.  
  
No. He couldn't do that. Why was he scared of Ginny anyways? Well, he wasn't scared of Ginny, only her feelings towards him. But, he had to tell her how he felt. It was now, or never. And he couldn't not tell her. So, he decided to go and sit beside her.  
  
When he did, she flinched at the sight of him. Her hand moved to her face, and quickly, she wiped away all her tears, and then she looked down at her knees.  
  
Before Harry said anything, he thought about all the situations he was going through with girls. First with Cho, then with Rachel, and now with Ginny. He had really grown up. He didn't even realize it.  
  
"Ginny," Harry started softly, "we need to talk."  
  
"Aren't you mad at me?" Ginny asked with a slightly shaky voice.  
  
"Well," Harry thought for a second, carefully phrasing his words. "I won't lie to you Ginny." She looked up. "What you and Rachel did was stupid. I wont deny that fact. I really don't know what got into the two of you. I realize that you were being protective, and so was she. Then again, she IS my girlfriend."  
  
Harry stopped. Ginny's face looked, if possible, even sadder. But before he continued, she spoke.  
  
"Harry, don't even say it. I know what you're gonna say, and you're right. I'm stupid. I know."  
  
"No," Harry debated. "Your not stupid. And I have to say this. Because it has to come out of my mouth, and you have to hear it." He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "For the past couple of years, you've had a crush on me. And there's nothing wrong with that. But, I've heard some other things also. From both Hermione and Ron. They told me you have strong feelings for me, am I right?" He hated saying this, but he HAD to get it over with, once and for all. It had gone far enough already.  
  
Ginny flushed, and as he looked at her, Harry felt himself go scarlet too.  
  
"Err.they told you, did they?" Ginny asked politely. "Well, I thought I could trust Hermione, but I was wrong. And I have no idea how Ron found out."  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said, and she looked up. "Listen, I don't want to be rude, or anything, but, I don't feel the same way you do." There, Harry thought to himself, he finally got it out. "I have a girlfriend. And, well, Ginny, you're just a friend. And I don't think I'll ever have the same feelings for you. I want us to be friends, and that's it. Please, I hope you understand that."  
  
"I do understand that, Harry." Ginny said, but didn't look up. "But," Harry's face fell. "I can't just stop loving you. It's not something you can help. It just comes. I can't help my feelings for you. And, even if you say it's never going to happen, there's always hope. And that's something I will always carry around with me, Harry. I can't help my feelings for you." She got up, about to leave. But she wasn't done yet. "I'll always love you, Harry, no matter what. But I promise I'll stay out of your way. And if you ever need me, I'm always here. Don't forget," And with that, she left a stunned Harry alone in the common room.  
  
"She really loves me." Harry said to himself.  
  
"Yea, she does." Came a male voice from behind Harry.  
  
Harry spun around, and was face to face with none other than his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well, this is our common room." Ron said.  
  
Hermione nudged him hard, and said, "Harry, we knew something was wrong. And when Rachel came to us at breakfast, crying, she told us everything. Oh Harry! She just lost her brother and father. And now she lost you, how do you think she's feeling?"  
  
"She hasn't lost me!" Harry said, frustrated. "And I'm sorry for her loss. I really am. But she could have gotten expelled if a teacher had found them. And she could have REALLY hurt Ginny. Ginny could have REALLY hurt Rachel. They both could have gotten expelled. Because of ME! And that's what's killing me, Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, surprised at his sudden outburst of feelings. Then she looked at Ron, who looked back. He nodded.  
  
"Well, Harry." Ron began. "Maybe you should work things out. With Rachel and all."  
  
"Yeah, and you need some time to cool off." Hermione chimed in. "We'll be out by the lake if you need us." Harry looked up. "Ok." He said, feeling strange. He saw Hermione and Ron go out the portrait hole, and was surprised to see them hand in hand. But he didn't have room in his head to ponder about this. He had to find Rachel, and get things sorted out between them. Or should he?  
  
A/N: he he, what do u think? R&R PLEASE!!!! Also, next chappie might have a little, "fluff" dare I say? He he he.and it's not the pair u think it it!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! 


	11. Girl Talk

A/N: ok FINALLY im posting this chapter. Sry it took so long, heh. Well, this is actually one of my favourite chapters (not cuz of the sex) and it's rather lengthy so sit down, relax and enjoy, oh, and tell me what u think afterwards k? iights, thankx so much, oh, and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS AND GALS!!! I ono were I'd bee without em!!! And u of course ;)  
  
WARNING: This chapter has swearing, nudity and sex, so if u don't like it.LEAVE!!! Thx!  
  
*  
  
~ Chapter 11 ~  
  
*  
  
Girl Talk  
  
*  
  
Harry stood there, alone in the common room, not knowing whether to move, or to sit, or to walk, or to not move at all. He was thinking of Rachel. He really liked her, a lot. No. He loved her. But, did she feel the same way about him? What if she didn't? What if her feelings towards him had changed? What then?  
  
STOP! He told himself. He couldn't think in such negative ways. He had to go and find her, and sort things out. 'What about Ginny?' A little voice in Harry's head said. Ginny? How did Ginny get here? I already talked to her. I told her how I felt. I told her that I don't have the same feelings for her as she does for me. 'So?' said that little voice again. 'Are you just going to let her leave hoping that one day you'll change your mind about her? What if she never gets a boyfriend because she's waiting for you?' "I don't care anymore!" Harry said out loud.  
  
What was happening to him? He was thinking about Ginny too much, and not enough about Rachel. He had to go and find her.  
  
But he still just stood there. MOVE! He told himself. Nothing. Move, move, MOVE!! Still nothing. 'What about Ginny?'  
  
Finally, Harry moved. He didn't care about Ginny. That stupid head in his voice was, was, he didn't know what it was. Was it his conscience? Or was somebody forcing those thoughts into him. "It's nothing." He told himself, as he walked through the portrait hole.  
  
Now, where is Rachel? Harry thought, happy that thoughts of Ginny were finally out of his head. Is she still at breakfast? Harry's stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten yet. He was starving. He decided to go to the Great Hall. And maybe he'd even see Rachel there.  
  
A couple minutes later as he piled food on his plate and started on some toast, he looked around the Great Hall. He scanned Gryffindor Table, the other tables, even the teacher's table. But no Rachel. Where could she have gone? He thought to himself. Maybe he would go outside and ask Ron and Hermione where she was. Maybe they'd know.  
  
When he finished eating, he got up, and made for the oak front doors. He walked through and felt a slight wind. He shivered. He made his way towards the lake. When he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting by the lake, he walked towards them. None of them noticed him approaching. He wondered what they were talking about. He amused himself with many different images of them, when something they were talking about caught his ear.  
  
"Umm, Ron?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"Mmm?" Ron replied.  
  
"Do you, I mean, do you think we should tell Harry?"  
  
"About.?" Ron asked, not seeming very interested in the conversation. He was staring out at the lake.  
  
"OH RON!" Hermione sighed. "You can be so thick sometimes, you know."  
  
Ron turned to Hermione. "What?"  
  
"I mean, do you think we should tell Harry about US?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, and she looked at him. For a long time they were silent.  
  
Then, Ron took Hermione's hands into his, and said in a soothing voice, "I don't know what his reaction would be, and I wouldn't want to stress my best friend right now even more, with all the things he's going through at the moment."  
  
"He's my best friend too, you know." Hermione said. "But, I guess you're right. But we're gonna have to tell him soon."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ron looked back at the lake, not letting go of Hermione's hands. He sighed.  
  
What the hell is going on? Harry thought to himself. Ron and Hermione? Together? What about Chris and Jackie? Are they cheating on them? Are Ron and Hermione dealing? RON AND HERMIONE? Harry's head was swimming in thoughts. He felt that Ron was right in not telling Harry at the moment because he would stress out even more. But it was too late. Harry already heard.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Hermione replied, looking out at the lake too.  
  
Ron looked at her, and she looked at him, and before Harry could turn away, or scream, or react at all, they were immersed in a deep kiss. It must have gone on for about a minute or so, and it probably would have gone on longer if Harry hadn't at that exact moment found his voice again.  
  
"What the fuck?" Harry shouted.  
  
Instantly, they broke apart, both flushed.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said in a rather high voice.  
  
Ron on the other hand stood up. "Ugh, Harry. What are you doing here?" He was so red that it was hard to distinguish his skin from his hair.  
  
"I came to ask you where Rachel was." Harry said casually, trying not to laugh at the way they were acting at how Harry had discovered them. "What about you, huh?" Harry shook his head. He was going to make them pay for not telling him. And plus, he needed a laugh. "My two best friends, smooching in broad daylight, right beside the lake. How romantic." He said sarcastically.  
  
If it was possible, they both flushed even more. Hermione got off the ground too, and stood beside Ron. "Harry," She started.  
  
Harry cut her of. "Hermione!" He shouted. He almost died on the spot trying to hide his laughter. He was going to milk this for all it was worth. "Hermione! My best friend. How could you? Right behind my back! I thought we were friends!"  
  
"We are!" Hermione tried desperately.  
  
"Shh." Harry cut her off again. "NO! Not anymore. How could you two go sneaking behind my back like that? How? And exactly how long has this been going on? I demand an explanation!"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything, Harry burst out laughing; he couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
Ron and Hermione just stood there, looking at Harry rolling around on the floor doubled up with laughter. They both were relieved, to see that Harry was just joking.  
  
When Harry had finished laughing, he got up, and stood looking from Hermione to Ron, back to Hermione and then back to Ron. And at the exact same time, they all started cracking up. The noise could have been heard a mile away.  
  
"Harry, you had us there for a second." Hermione said. She was the first one to finally stop laughing.  
  
"Yeah," Ron chimed in. "Quite the prankster, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" Harry said, grinning. "Well, I still want to know how this happened." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said. "He deserves to know. He IS our best friend after all."  
  
"I know. Fine, you tell him."  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
Ron stuck out his tongue at Hermione, and she did the same to him.  
  
"You guys are meant to be together," Harry laughed.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Do you want to know or not?" She asked irritably.  
  
"Ok, ok. Go ahead."  
  
"Well, after all that stuff that happened with Rachel, you went and talked to her, right, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Well, that left me and Ron alone. And we were just talking, about everything. We really had never talked like that before. You and Rachel took so long, that me and Ron, well, we had a very thorough talk. We noticed that we had a lot in common. And he, well, confessed to me that he had a little crush on me since last year. Ever since the whole Krum thing. He told me he was jealous-"  
  
"He doesn't need details," Ron blushed.  
  
"Sorry, anyways," Hermione continued, looking away from Ron and at Harry. "I also had feelings for Ron. And well, we decided to give it a try. So when you guys still never came, and it was really late, then me and Ron were left alone in the common room, and we, er, kissed." She paused, looking from Ron to Harry.  
  
"Ok, but what about Chris and Jackie?" Harry asked, trying not to snicker. "I thought you guys liked them."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "We decided that we liked each other better, and we broke up with them this morning." She blushed.  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "My two best friends, in love with each other." He grinned at them.  
  
"Shut up, Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Ok, ok. Sorry, I wont say any more about it."  
  
"You better not."  
  
Harry laughed. "I wont, it was just the first time, you know."  
  
"Yah, better be."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you, you know, not tell any one about us yet? We're waiting for the right time, you know."  
  
"Oh, ok.no problem. My lips are sealed," Harry said, and sniggered again.  
  
Ron threw a fake punch at him, but Harry dogged it. They all laughed. It was nice to only be just the three of them together. They hadn't hung out like this in a while. He had a feeling that it would be very rare for just the three of them to be fooling around like this, with everything that was happening now. He missed these kinds of days.  
  
Then he remembered that he still hadn't apologized to Rachel. "Hey," he asked. "I just remembered. Have any of you guys seen Rachel?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other before answering.  
  
"She went to the library." Hermione answered. "She told me she had to look something up."  
  
"Oh, ok." Harry said. "Thanks. I'm going to go and talk to her, alright?"  
  
"Ok." Ron said. "Good luck." Now it was his turn to snigger.  
  
"Eat slugs!" Harry retorted, which made Ron turn white.  
  
"Oh no, please, not again." Ron said.  
  
"I was kidding." Harry answered, grinning.  
  
"Oh.I knew that."  
  
"Alright, see you guys later!" Harry said.  
  
"See you."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Harry made his way back to the castle. When he got there, he went to the library. He looked around, but there wasn't even a sign of Rachel. "Dammit!" He whispered to himself.  
  
"Hey Parvati?" Harry asked Parvati Patil as she walked by.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" She responded, smiling at him.  
  
"Umm, have you seen Rachel anywhere?"  
  
Parvati's smile faded at the mention of Rachel's name. "Yeah, she's over there by the section in the back on muggles."  
  
"Ok, thanks" Harry said as he began walking towards the back of the library.  
  
He heard Parvati shout at his retreating back "No problem!"  
  
Luckily, he spotted Rachel reading a huge book. As he neared, he read the cover 'Ancient & Present Muggle Ceremonies' She was so absorbed in the book that she didn't notice Harry sit beside her.  
  
"Hey." Harry said in a flat voice.  
  
Rachel jumped. Then noticed Harry and smiled at him. "Hey" she said back to him.  
  
"I was wondering if we could, you know, talk." Harry said, feeling very pathetic.  
  
"Umm, sure, if you want." She removed her reading glasses, and looked at Harry.  
  
"You want to talk in here?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Er, ok." Harry hesitated. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such an idiot. I knew that what Ginny and me were doing was wrong. But Harry, I couldn't let her take you away from me. We had to settle it our own way. Wouldn't you do the same if someone wanted to take me away from you?"  
  
"Yes, I would." Harry said. "Look, just promise me that next time you'll try and solve it another way? Because I was really worried about you. I was scared. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Rachel. I love you."  
  
She looked at him, and their eyes locked. He saw the love in them. The caring. The passion. "I promise," she whispered quietly, as she neared Harry. Harry brought his head towards Rachel and their lips met for a second time. It was the best feeling ever. He didn't want it to end, but it had to, they couldn't kiss in the school library. The librarian would tell them off. So, under the circumstances, they parted.  
  
As their heads drifted away from each other, Harry slowly opened his eyes, and saw Rachel do the same. The look she gave him was so seductive, so passionate, that it made Harry tingle all over. He wanted her, now more than ever. But would she want him back?  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere more, err, private?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"Not now, Harry." She said, putting back her glasses on and returning to the huge, dusty book. She turned to Harry and saw the disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry. It's just that, with the funeral and all." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh, right." Harry said, feeling stupid. How could he be asking her for passion when her father and half-brother just died? He decided to stick with the subject. "Why exactly are you reading that book?"  
  
"Oh, this?" She asked, taking her eyes away from the book. "Well, the funeral is going to be a muggle one, since they were both muggles, and I'm just reading up on muggle funeral ceremonies, because I have never been to one, or seen one, and I don't want to look like a fool."  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Harry responded. He was just about to ask her if she wanted to take a break and walk around a bit, when a thought struck him. "Wait a minute." He said abruptly. "What about me? I have never been to a muggle funeral either."  
  
"But didn't you grow up with muggles?" Rachel asked, taking her eyes away from the book once again.  
  
"Yes, but I've never been to a funeral. I've seen them in cartoons and stuff, I remember, but never actually experienced it."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, there's just a lot of standing around, and praying, and things like that. Don't worry you'll be fine. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, as Rachel took out some parchment from her skirt pocket.  
  
"Well, the funeral is the day after tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yah." Harry said slowly.  
  
"Well, my mum said that she wants me and you to be there tomorrow."  
  
"Where's there?"  
  
"Well, we're going to be staying at my mother's house in Hogsmeade. And then, the day of the funeral, we're going to get a drive up to London to where the funeral will take place. So we have to pack today. Take whatever you want. It's just going to be a 3 day trip." She paused, and then asked, "You're still coming, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Harry said. "I want to be there for you when you need me."  
  
"Thank you, Harry." She pecked him quickly on the lips, and then returned to the huge book.  
  
He didn't want to bother her any more, so Harry decided to go and let Rachel finished reading. "See you later." He whispered to her. She nodded her head that she heard. Harry left the library.  
  
'Hmmm, where am I going to go now? He asked himself. Not back to Ron and Hermione, they might be smooching or something. Hey! I haven't visited Hagrid in a while. I think I'll go and visit him.' As he made his way to Hagrid's cabin, another thought entered his mind. 'Where's Ginny?' "Ginny?" He said to himself. Why on earth is he thinking about Ginny?  
  
And without even noticing it, he changed his direction and headed for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Ginny?" He called out as he walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"Harry?" Came a voice from Harry's left side.  
  
Harry turned around and found himself standing face to face with Ginny. What the hell was he thinking? Why the hell was he looking for Ginny? How the hell did thoughts of Ginny start entering his head?  
  
"Err, hey Ginny." Harry said feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Erm, no, nothing's wrong." Harry answered. He felt himself going slightly red. He felt very embarrassed that he had been looking for Ginny for no reason.  
  
Ginny's look went from curious to confused. "Ok" she said slowly. "Then, what is it? Were you looking for me, or something?"  
  
No, of course I wasn't looking for you, Harry thought to himself. Why would I be looking for you? I was just heading to Hagrid's when I found myself face to face with you. I'm not looking for you. "Have you seen Colin?" Harry asked, thinking fast.  
  
"Oh," Ginny's face went from confused to gloomy. "No, I haven't seen Colin. Sorry, Harry."  
  
"Oh, never mind. I think he's still at breakfast." Harry said, and with that, spun around and left as quickly as he came.  
  
Whoa, that was weird, Harry thought. I have to be careful. But what's wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about Ginny? I don't even like her, just as a friend. Harry started walking to the entrance hall.  
  
When he got there, he left to go to Hagrid's cabin. He knocked on the door and heard Fangs booming barks. "Comin'" Harry heard Hagrid yell.  
  
A second later, the door opened and there was Hagrid. "Harry!" He said. "Nice ter see yeh! Come in, come in. Just made a pot o tea." He let Harry through.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid. This morning has been crazy. I just want to relax for a while."  
  
"Oh, no problem, Harry." Hagrid beamed. "You know, if yer havin' any problems, I'd be happy ter help, o course."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." Hagrid poured Harry a cup of tea, and Harry slowly started sipping it. After a while, he decided to tell Hagrid his troubles.  
  
They talked for what seemed like two hours, because when Harry finally left, it was lunchtime. He said goodbye to Hagrid, and made his way to the Great Hall. He spotted Rachel sitting by herself eating an apple and reading the same big book.  
  
"Hey." Harry said as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry." She answered without looking up.  
  
It didn't seem like Rachel wanted to talk, so Harry grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and drank it. He looked around the Great Hall and spotted Jackie. She was sitting with Chris Moon, and they were laughing. It seemed that they took the break up pretty well. He also noticed that they were holding hands. "Well there's fate for you." Rachel said taking her eyes away from the book and looking at where Harry was staring.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. "I guess you're right."  
  
Rachel laughed. Then she asked, "Have you started packing yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well, are you going to?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I see." She paused. "So, what have you been doing all day?"  
  
"Aren't I supposed to ask you? You're the one with the crystal ball."  
  
Rachel laughed again. "I guess you're right. But crystal gazing isn't as easy as I thought it would be." She sighed. "I was reading up on it, and it's very complex. A lot of meditation is involved."  
  
"Do you think you'd be able to do it, though?"  
  
"Well, I don't know yet. I haven't tried. And with all that has happened, well, one would say that I don't have the time right now." She looked suddenly depressed.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Harry said. He rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"I asked Hermione if she wanted to look through it, but she said no right away."  
  
It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Hermione? Crystal gaze?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She ditched Divination in third year."  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry laughed at the shocked expression on Rachel's face. "Yeah, it's true. It was funny though."  
  
"Funny? How could ditching class be FUNNY?"  
  
"But it WAS funny." Came Ron's voice. Harry and Rachel turned around and saw Ron and Hermione sit beside them.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said in a severe voice. "It was NOT funny. But I had to do it. Divination is so stupid. You can barely call it magic."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at her. Harry laughed. Rachel on the other hand was shocked.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said, standing up. "Divination is NOT stupid."  
  
"It's a very imprecise branch of magic. A lot of guesswork is involved. I work with facts. Things that are true to the last drop." Hermione said, also standing up.  
  
"It may have a lot of guesswork involved, but that's what makes it interesting and unique. It's different and the results are much more satisfying."  
  
"How can you even have ANY results in Divination? It's next to impossible to predict the future because the future can change any second. And I should know, having had the experience with a time-turner."  
  
Now Rachel looked even more shocked. "You've used a time-turner before?"  
  
"Yes, but be quiet. No one is supposed to know."  
  
And just as quickly as their argument had begun, it stopped and they were absorbed in a conversation about time-turners and different instruments to go back in time or to speed up time, or anything to do with time.  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and talked about the latest Quidditch match they had read about in the Daily Prophet.  
  
At the end of the day, Harry walked up to Gryffindor Tower with Ron, Hermione and Rachel. They were all exhausted.  
  
They dragged their feet to a couch and plopped down on it. It was after midnight, and they were soaking wet, tired, and hungry. But at least they were happy.  
  
After lunch they all went down by the lake and just sat by it enjoying the view. Then Ron had an idea to swim in the lake since it was a nice, cool day. So they decided to do it.  
  
They were swimming around the whole day in their school uniforms. But Rachel and Ron had decided to go out further. So they swam around until they got lost.  
  
"Ron, you're so stupid," Harry said, resting his legs on a stool. "You always think of the most stupidest things."  
  
"What?" Ron said. He didn't get up because his feet and arms were hurting from using them all day, "You didn't think it was stupid when I first thought of it."  
  
"Well I didn't know we'd get lost." Harry retorted.  
  
"Why are you only blaming me? Rachel thought of it too." Ron said.  
  
"But unlike you," Harry started, "Rachel thought of a way to get us OUT of the mess."  
  
"Exactly." Hermione added.  
  
"Well, I'm just happy I had my wand. I read about that spell in a book at my house, but I didn't think I'd ever need it."  
  
"Well, thank god you did," Ron said. "Because we would still be there trying to find our way back to the castle."  
  
"I always loved teleporting spells. Even if it is for a short distance." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, me too," Rachel added. "Good thing I teleported us back to the castle's shoreline."  
  
"Ow," Ron moaned.  
  
"Keep your voice down." Harry hissed. "You don't want to wake any one up. We'd get in shit if anyone found out what happened."  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"My shoulders are hurting like hell. I didn't think we'd be swimming all day." He moaned again.  
  
"I'll give you a massage if you give me a massage?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Shhh!" Harry, Hermione and Rachel hissed.  
  
"Sorry," Ron whispered.  
  
"I'm cold." Harry said.  
  
"Why don't you dry up?" Rachel asked as Hermione moved towards Ron and started to massage his shoulders. He closed his eyes and moaned, but quietly. Hermione started blushing a little, and didn't look up at Harry and Rachel.  
  
"I'm too lazy to get up and get a towel." Harry answered.  
  
"Harry!" Rachel said as she started to laugh. "Use the drying charm."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked. "Oh yeah, magic. I forgot." He also laughed. He took out his wand and cast the drying charm. Right away he felt warm all over. He cast the charm on Rachel too. Then he looked over at Ron and Hermione to see if they wanted the drying charm also, but they were too busy to even hear Harry ask them. He turned to Rachel, and they both started to laugh at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ahem." Rachel said. "Well, I think we should leave them too it, don't you think, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Oh shit!" Rachel said.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just remembered. We were supposed to pack!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry remembered. "So I guess we have to pack, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." They were silent for a while. "I'm going to go to bed now. I think I'll just pack early in the morning. We'll head for Hogsmeade whenever you're ready, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry answered. He was wondering if he'd even get a good night kiss.  
  
Rachel got up, and started walking toward the girls' staircase. "Oh, and Harry?" She turned back, walked to him, and kissed him with a deep, passionate kiss. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Was all Harry could say back, he was trying to hold on to the feel of the kiss. When would he be getting another one? Maybe he could get one from Ginny. Ginny? Not again. He was thinking about her again. He was thinking about her during their swim. Why the hell did he keep thinking about her? Harry started to think that maybe there was some kind of magic behind this. Maybe some kind of dark magic?  
  
"Harry?" Rachel asked, and Harry realized that she was still there, and was looking at him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Harry asked, trying not to blush.  
  
"You had a, sort of glazed expression on your face, that's all." Rachel mumbled.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." He chuckled.  
  
"Ok then. Good night." And as Rachel walked past she said quietly "Good night you too, don't stay up to late." Hermione looked at Rachel with a shocked expression, but Rachel just giggled and walked up the staircase. Hermione went back to Ron.  
  
Harry also decided to go to bed.  
  
"G'night Harry" Ron said as he heard Harry walking towards the boys' staircase.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Harry," Hermione squeaked to him.  
  
"Later" Harry said without even looking back at them and missing a good laugh. He wasn't in the mood to laugh. He was in the mood to find out why he kept thinking about Ginny. Did he really like her? Or was it just some kind of spell that someone slipped him?  
  
Would Ginny poison him just to get him? No. That wasn't Ginny. He knew her for four years now, and she wasn't like that. She learned her lesson when she experienced the dark magic in Tom Riddle's diary. She wouldn't do something like this to him. So then, who would? Was it Rachel perhaps? No. How could it be Rachel? She wouldn't poison him. And why would she want Harry to be constantly thinking about Ginny? Unless it was some kind of test. Maybe Rachel was testing Harry, to see how loyal he really is to her. But why would she do that? Doesn't she trust him? Maybe I DO like Ginny? No!!! Of course I don't, stupid thought.  
  
Harry's head was swimming in thoughts when he climbed into bed that night. He forgot all about the next morning and he didn't even remember to pack. He was going to be screwed when he woke up in the morning.  
  
Harry fell into an uneasy sleep. He dreamt of Rachel and Ginny. One wouldn't call them dreams, rather nightmares. He kept waking up in the night drenched in cold sweat.  
  
*  
  
"Rachel, are you still awake?"  
  
She heard a whisper in the dark dormitory, and knew it was Hermione. She had just come in from the common room. It was well past one in the morning, and Rachel still couldn't fall asleep. Too many things were on her mind. She didn't even have time to pack yet. She would have to do it in the morning.  
  
So many things were swimming through her head, and that's why she couldn't fall asleep. The funeral that was supposed to take place the day after tomorrow, where she would be spending the day at her mother's house in Hogsmeade, and Harry. Harry was the thing that took up most of her thoughts. She was so happy that he would be coming with her tomorrow. And that he would be with her at the funeral. He was such a good boyfriend, and she loved him with all of her heart. And she always would.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still awake." Rachel whispered through the darkness towards Hermione's four-poster bed.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Are you alright, Mione?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess, I dunno. Er, it's about Ron." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh, I see." Rachel paused. Here we go again. Then again. How many times had she and Hermione stayed up to talk about their problems? When Rachel was having trouble with Harry, Hermione was always there listening and giving advice. And when Hermione had trouble with Chris and now Ron, or just wanted to talk about them, there was Rachel, listening. They had so many "girl talks" as one would call them. But they weren't all about boys. They had also talked about their feelings, their dreams, their passions, and goals and just plain life. Hermione really was a great friend. So it was time to repay her. "Mione, why don't you come over to my bed, and we'll talk about it."  
  
Rachel heard a squeak of excitement from Hermione, and then she heard her get off the bed and slowly tip toe her way to Rachel's four-poster. They were going to have another one of their discussions. She wondered if Parvati and Lavender were going to listen, as they did before, or go to each other's beds and have their own discussion.  
  
When Hermione sat down on Rachel's bed, Rachel could just barely make out her face.  
  
"Light one of those fires, again." Rachel whispered.  
  
"Oh, right." Hermione grabbed her wand, muttered an incantation, and there, right in front of their eyes materialized a small fireball with bright white and blue flames. Hermione had once told her that she was skilled in making these flames, and they had used them as a source of light ever since.  
  
"Make it a bit dimmer," Rachel said, "Because you might wake up Parvati or Lavender, and we know what a shame that would be." They both laughed at Rachel's sarcasm. But Hermione dimmed the light from the fire anyways.  
  
Rachel looked around at the other two four-poster beds and saw that both Parvati and Lavender had their eyes open, and were whispering to each other across the room. Parvati looked up and saw that Rachel was looking at her. She rolled her eyes at her, looked away, and motioned for Lavender to come sit beside her.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes too. Oh, how she hated Parvati. She was such a slut. But that's not the reason why she hated her. Rachel hated Parvati because Parvati was after her man, Harry. She knew Parvati liked Harry ever since last year, when he took her to the Yule Ball. But Rachel knew that Harry didn't like Parvati. But she couldn't help seeing Parvati flirting with Harry at every possible moment. It made Rachel want to curse her into a million pieces. It made her want to.kill her. But that was just the jealousy. And Rachel couldn't sink that low and be jealous. She just pretended like she didn't care, and went on living her life, with Harry.  
  
"Rachel, are you listening? RACHEL!" Hermione shouted. Parvati and Lavender looked over at Hermione, whispered something, and then went back to their conversation.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Mione, I wasn't listening. What was that?" Rachel said, snapping back to reality.  
  
"Well," Hermione started, they didn't have to whisper anymore because the others were awake too, "I was saying something, and I saw a glazed expression on your face, and I knew you weren't listening. So I said that Harry was a lying, cheating son of a bitch and when you didn't say anything, I KNEW that you weren't listening." Hermione smiled.  
  
"OH! You bitch!" Rachel said. She pounced at Hermione, but Hermione was already ready. She took the pillow in her hand and whacked it right at Rachel's face. Rachel was hit by the pillow, but seized another one, and hit Hermione across the face.  
  
"I'll get you for that one," Hermione said, and she took a bunch of Rachel's hair and tugged at it.  
  
Rachel howled in pain. She stole Hermione's pillow, took hers in her hand, and whacked Hermione with two pillows across her face. Hermione screamed and fell off the bed. Parvati and Lavender were watching them and howling with laughter.  
  
Rachel stood up on her bed, held her hands up into the air, and took a bow. "Yes, I win!" She shouted. Hermione immerged from the floor, looked at Rachel, and they both exploded with giggles.  
  
When they finished, they fixed the mess they had made, and sat back down on Rachel's bed. "I'll get you next time," Hermione muttered to herself, which made them both laugh.  
  
"I doubt it." Rachel retorted. "Hmm, let's see." Rachel said to herself, but knew Hermione was listening. "How many have I won in a row so far?" She ticked them off on her fingers. "HA! I won 6 in a row so far. Tsk, tsk, Hermione, are you going to break my winning streak any time soon?"  
  
"Oh, shut up." Hermione said, and they laughed once more.  
  
"Anyways, what were we going to talk about?" Rachel asked, going serious. She wasn't sleepy anymore. Whenever her and Hermione had these little night parties, she was never sleepy. She could go on till dawn talking with her.  
  
"Well, Ron." Hermione said. She didn't blush or anything, because she was used to talking with Rachel about this kind of stuff.  
  
"Ok, what seems to be wrong?" Rachel asked. "You guys seem happy enough."  
  
"Well, we are happy." Hermione said brightly. "But."  
  
"There's always a but, isn't there." Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Er, me and Ron are really happy, you know that. But, well, I feel like I haven't been giving him enough, you know." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"You mean."  
  
"Yeah, I think Ron wants.sex" She whispered the last word so Parvati and Lavender couldn't hear.  
  
"Oh," Rachel said. "Wow, this IS serious." She took out her wand, summoned two glasses of milk, and gave one to Hermione and one to herself. "Ok, Mione, go on."  
  
"Well, me and Ron love each other very much. But I feel as if I'm not fully committing myself to him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we kiss and stuff, and we've gone pretty far already, but I'm not sure if I want to go -" she hesitated, "All the way."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know." Hermione looked miserable.  
  
"Ok, does he want it?"  
  
"He said that if I'm ready, then yes."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"That's what I don't know."  
  
Rachel looked at her friend. "Mione, if you don't think you're ready, then don't do it. But if you're positive, well, I would still hesitate. Sex is a really important thing. And if you're SURE, absolutely sure you want to do it, well, that's your choice. But me, I'm not going to do it unless I know it's with someone special, someone I love with all of my heart, some one like."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, someone like, Harry." Rachel smiled, she really was lucky to have someone like Harry.  
  
"So you think he's the one?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure yet. I mean, I love him and all, but sex is a big step. I'm not sure if I'm ready to take it yet."  
  
"Does he want it?"  
  
"No. Well, I don't really know. Actually, maybe he does. Then again. We haven't talked about it yet. Have you and Ron talked about it?"  
  
"Yes, we have. That's why I came to talk to you and-"  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" Rachel snapped. Hermione turned around and saw that Rachel was talking to Parvati and Lavender. "Why the hell are you listening to our private conversation?"  
  
Lavender looked scared, but Parvati got up and said, "I can listen to whatever I want, whenever I want." She said it in a rude, bossy voice.  
  
"Not while I'm around!" Rachel said. She whipped out her want, muttered and incantation and out came beautiful music. It shot out of her wand, and hit Parvati and Lavender.  
  
Parvati looked like she was about to cry. She was holding her ears, and her mouth looked as if she was screaming, but nothing came out. As soon as the spell hit them, the music stopped.  
  
"Rachel!" Hermione shrieked. "What did you do?"  
  
"Well, they were listening to our conversation, and I didn't want them to hear, so I put a deaf charm on them. All they are going to hear until I take the charm off is that music. Oh, and they cant speak, either." She grinned evilly.  
  
"Umm, ok." Hermione looked at Parvati and Lavender, they were sitting on the floor holding their ears, and rocking backwards and forwards. They looked like psycho people.  
  
"Anyways, you were saying?" Rachel said to Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, I want to make Ron happy. And I think that I will make him happy by making love to him."  
  
"Hermione, will it make YOU happy?"  
  
Hermione stayed quiet for a while. It looked like she was thinking. She finally answered. "Yes, it would make me happy because I love Ron, I love him like I've never loved anyone. I think he's special, and I know he thinks I'm special. He's the one, Rach. I can feel it. Every time I'm with him, something about him makes me feel.all warm and tingly inside. He's defiantly the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And he's definitely the person I want to lose my virginity too, if to anyone."  
  
Rachel beamed at Hermione. "You got it, girl!" She hugged Hermione very tightly. "You know what I just realized?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The next time we talk like this again, you might not be a virgin!" They both laughed.  
  
"So, what about you, Rachel?" Hermione questioned. "Do you think you're going to take that step?"  
  
Rachel looked at her lap. Would she? Would Harry? Is Harry the right one? Does he even love her the way she loves him? Yes, he does love her. He told her so. She saw the love in his eyes. The way he kissed, with such passion and understanding showed that he loved her. Maybe she would lose her virginity to him. But sex is such a big step. Am I ready? Is he? Maybe it's not right. Maybe he's not the one. Maybe he's not the right one. Maybe, maybe, maybe. All these maybes. I need fact! Good old pure fact!  
  
Maybe we should talk. Just Harry and me. Talk about our relationship, where it's going. Is it serious? Serious enough? And there was also Ginny. She kept interfering with her and Harry. She really loves Harry. What if Harry starts liking her, and not me? But I know that he loves me, and if he starts falling for Ginny, I'll know. Hopefully.  
  
"I don't know, Mione." Rachel finally said. "I really don't."  
  
"I know how you feel." Hermione said.  
  
They stayed silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. They barley even touched their glasses of milk. But finally, Rachel spoke. "Me and Harry are going to be together for the next couple of days, right? For the funeral or whatever. So I guess I'll just have to talk to him then." She said this more to herself that to Hermione.  
  
"You do that." Hermione said in a calm, soothing voice. "I really hope it works out. But if you want my opinion, Harry's never looked the same way at another girl as he looks at you. He loves you. And you love him back. I know he's not that used to being loved, because he never knew his parents, but I think you fulfill that duty just right. You give him the right amount of love. You taught him how to love, and how to be loved. I think that's really extraordinary."  
  
Rachel beamed at her. "Mione, I think you're right." Rachel said. She felt better now. "I keep forgetting that he never knew his parents. It must be really sad. Then again, I never knew my real father, well, considering whom it is, I don't think I WANT to know him. So I guess we're kind of on the same boat. But what are we doing? Pitying Harry. He told me that he didn't want me to pity him, and I'm not going to. I love him for who he is. And he loves me for who I am. That's a perfect relationship!"  
  
"Yes. You're right!" They looked at each other, and hugged again.  
  
Hermione yawned. "I'm getting kinda tired. You wanna call it a night?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Rachel responded. Hermione made the fire she conjured disappear and crawled into bed. Rachel was about to blow out the candles that Parvati and Lavender lit when she remembered something. "Woops! I forgot to do the counter curse on those two idiots!" Rachel said, pointing at Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about them too." Hermione said. "Meh! Just leave them like that till morning." She grinned evilly.  
  
Rachel shrugged. "Whatever." And they went to sleep.  
  
Rachel dreamed about Harry, and Hermione dreamed about Ron. But what Rachel didn't know was what Harry was dreaming about.  
  
*  
  
Harry was running through a forest. Rachel was chasing him. He was running as fast as he could, when suddenly he bumped into somebody. A red-haired somebody.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
All of a sudden, the forest was a blur. Harry could no longer see the trees, or Rachel running after him, calling his name. He didn't even know why he was running from Rachel. Why would he run from her? He loved her. Was he running from love?  
  
The forest disappeared, and Harry found himself in a dimly lit room. There was a bed in the middle, and candles were lit all around it. He also noticed that Ginny was with him.  
  
"C'mon, Harry." Ginny said in a sexy, seductive voice that Harry couldn't help but get a tingle from. She took his hand, and led him to the bed.  
  
Next thing he knew, Ginny was kissing Harry, and was unbuttoning his shirt. Harry found himself playing along. He took off Ginny's shirt and skirt, and she was left in her bra and hot pink thong. He liked her this way.  
  
"You'll like me more better when I'm on top of you." Ginny said, as if she was reading his thoughts. Harry smiled at her. She took off his pants. She pushed him onto the bed. Harry couldn't help himself; he ripped off her thong, and undid her bra. There she was. Ginny, naked, beautiful and on top of him.  
  
She slowly took off his boxers. Now they were both naked. And before Harry could do anything about it, Ginny forced him into her. Harry liked the feeling, it was wonderful, but it wasn't there yet. He switched places with her, and now he was on the top. He forced himself to go deeper, deeper, deeper.  
  
*  
  
Harry smiled in his sleep.  
  
A/N: there u have it.hehe.too bad if u don't like the sex part, lol..im not exactly writing from experience, cuz I haff none, OY!! Y am I telling u? shoot.lol..n e whoo, review pls, and again, I AM NON-EXPERIENCED SO THAT's Y THE SEX PART SUX!! BITE ME!!! Ahem, yes, oh, and if u want, go check out my site, it has a couple pix from this fanfic, and other hp fanart, so yea!! Kk...r/r!! Thx so much, byeZ!!  
- F e o n I X 


	12. Go Away

A/N: Oh jebus. Finally!! Back on FF.net.haha.sorry I haven't posted for the LONGEST TIME EVER!!! But ya.I kind of got out of the Harry Potter spirit after I finished reading the 5th book. I Mean, it was good and all, but a little disappointing. And the worst part was that I had to wait a WHOLE YEAR (instead of a couple of months) for the next harry potter movie. So I kind of drifted away from Harry a little..haha.but NOW I saw the trailer and im pumped..haha.and my friend said she wanted to know what was going to happen in the story, so I decided to keep writing. I also had a lack of reviews when I posted the last chapter which made me a little depressed..haha..don't worry.it's all good now.I just hope this is good enough.sorry it's not as long as the last one, but yah..next chapter will be long, hot and steamy for yah, so wait for that ;) I'll try and have it up for you by the end of this month.not tha far, so yah.enjoy!  
  
WARNING: This chapter has adult content, hence, the rating. Don't like it? Then EXIT!  
  
*  
  
~ Chapter 12 ~  
  
*  
  
Go Away  
  
*  
  
When Harry woke up, it took him a while to realize where he was. He lifted his hand and rubbed his face. He was sweating. He looked around, and saw the other Gryffindor boys still sleeping. "It was just a dream." Harry told himself. "Just a dream."  
  
He couldn't help but smile.  
  
What the hell? He thought. Was he smiling because he LIKED the dream? He LIKED having sex with Ginny? What the fuck? He didn't even LIKE Ginny. And now he's having sex dreams about her? This is too weird, he told himself. There's nothing left to do but to talk to Rachel, and maybe even Ginny.  
  
Ginny.  
  
Why did that name make him tingle all over? Why? Rachel. That's better. Rachel is my girlfriend. I love her. And she loves me back. That's it! I LOVE RACHEL!  
  
"I LOVE RACHEL!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Thank you." Came a small, soft voice.  
  
Harry turned around, and saw Rachel at the door to his dormitory.  
  
"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Harry said, putting on his glasses and seeing Rachel clearly.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd come to see you. I missed you, you know. But if you don't want me, I'll just leave," Rachel said, as she started to turn around.  
  
Leave. Rachel. Leave. Ginny. Rachel. Ginny. Leave. Rachel. Rachel.  
  
"Stop!" Harry cried, scrambling out of bed to try and reach her. "Don't go."  
  
"Ok." Rachel smiled at him, and Harry smiled back. She was in her nightgown. He could see the outline of her breasts in it. He couldn't help but smile. 'Damn.' He thought to himself. His dream, or rather, nightmare of Ginny really got him thinking. Before she could say another word, Harry seized her around the waist. She squealed. He liked the sound of it. He wanted to hear her moan. He was going to make her moan. Just like Ginny did in the dream. Ginny.  
  
He let go of Rachel. She looked rather disappointed.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said. He realized that he had let her go, and he seized her once more. She smiled a beautiful, seductive smile. "Of course I'm alright. Can't you tell?" "Of course I can tell." Rachel said in a soft voice. And before Harry could say anything back, Rachel turned away and ran from Harry.  
  
"What the hell?" Harry shouted after her. Rachel was running from him, just like in his dream. So was the dream really like a sort of premonition? Or was Harry just being paranoid?  
  
He heard Rachel's voice shout out from downstairs, "If you want me, come and get me."  
  
A challenge, Harry thought. And he forgot about the dream.  
  
Without even bothering to get his slippers, Harry dashed after Rachel. She led him to the common room. He tried to catch her, but he kept missing. Finally, she ran up the girls' staircase, giggling.  
  
Harry loved that giggle. He wanted it. He wanted her. She was toying with him. He was going to toy back. He ran up the stairs after her. He looked around the top floor, and noticed the girls' bathroom door close. 'Oh, you nasty girl' Harry thought to himself, as he smiled and pictured what he was going to do to her once he got in there.  
  
He turned the doorknob, but it was locked. "Open up," He said. There was a squeal from inside the bathroom. The door opened, and out came a third-year girl Harry didn't know. Oh, shit! He thought.  
  
"Excuse me!" The girl said in a rude, bossy voice. "This is a GIRLS bathroom, if I may recall."  
  
"Woops, sorry," Harry said, starting to turn red with embarrassment. A second later, he felt two hands around his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Said the voice.  
  
Harry turned around forcing the eyes to let him go, and seized Rachel around the waist once he confirmed that it was her.  
  
The girl from the bathroom 'tsked', and walked away.  
  
Harry lifter Rachel up by her waist, and carried her to the washroom. She was quite light. Or maybe it was his strength, from all those Quidditch practices. He laid her on the sink. Her legs were open, and Harry wanted to go in. But he controlled himself. "You nasty little.. control yourself." Rachel said playfully.  
  
Harry closed the door, and locked it. "I'll try."  
  
Rachel giggled. He loved it when she giggled. He took her head in his hands, brought it close to him, and they locked in another passionate kiss. He loved the way Rachel kissed. The way her tongue slithered around in his mouth. The way he could taste her, and crave her.  
  
Rachel moved away, and they both took in some big breaths. They were both breathing heavily, because their kisses were so.deep.  
  
A second later, they immerged into another kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever, well, at least Harry wanted it to last forever. He touched her breast, and inserted his finger into her. She moaned, and told him not to stop. Harry moved his finger around, making her moan loud with pleasure. They both wished it could have lasted forever. But it couldn't.  
  
They had waked up most of the Gryffindor's when they were chasing each other around, so there was a queue to the bathroom now. They had to get out.  
  
When they walked out, hand in hand, all of the Gryffindor girls were staring at them. Most were whispering things of disgust, while others just started, mouths gaping open. Rachel and Harry just ignored them.  
  
But on their way down to the common room, they bumped into Ginny in the hallway.  
  
"Hello." She said, without even looking up. "Busy morning, eh?"  
  
"Very busy." Rachel said sternly.  
  
Harry just looked from one to the other. When he looked at Ginny, he felt hot all over. He remembered his dream again. It was really detailed, and as he scanned Ginny, it was also very accurate.  
  
"Harry, let's go." Rachel said.  
  
"Alright." Harry said. He didn't even want to look at Ginny. But he did, and was surprised to see her smiling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"What?" Ginny said. "Oh, nothing. I wasn't laughing, just smiling, is that a sin?" Harry was very pissed off at Ginny at that moment. The nerve of her. How could she be so rude? Rachel is never like that. He turned around, wrapped his arm around Rachel, and they continued down the stairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rachel asked, as they reached the common room.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said truthfully. He wanted to know himself. He just hoped that he was wrong about the dream being a premonition.  
  
"Oh well." Rachel said. "Oh Ya. Harry, did you pack yet?"  
  
Oh shit! Harry thought. He looked at Rachel, and was relieved to see her laughing.  
  
"Me either!" She said, "I can tell by the look on your face you haven't packed either."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm just going to go pack right now. I'll meet you at breakfast, alright?" She asked.  
  
"Ok. See you, sexy." Harry grinned at her. She quickly kissed him on the cheek, and left back up the stairs.  
  
Time to pack, Harry thought to himself, as he headed up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
"There y'are, mate." Ron said as Harry walked in. "We heard your girlfriend this morning. And you with her." Ron grinned.  
  
Harry grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it in Ron's face. "Shut up," Harry said, as he laughed.  
  
"NO! You did not just hit me with a pillow." Ron said, making a face. "I'll make you pay for that, Mr. Potter." Ron grabbed the pillow. Harry ran for his life, while Neville, Seamus and Dean stood there and howled with laughter.  
  
"RON!" Harry said firmly, and Ron stopped in his tracks. "I have to pack. I'm leaving with Rachel today, remember?"  
  
Ron dropped the pillow. He looked at Harry, and shook his head from side to side. "What?" Harry asked.  
  
"You STILL haven't packed?" Ron asked. "That is so sad. Nice boyfriend you are, Harry."  
  
"Hey, wait just a minute." Harry said. "Rachel didn't pack either."  
  
Ron laughed. "Perfect couple," he muttered. "I'll leave you to it then, mate." He spun around and left. "See you at breakfast."  
  
"Perfect couple. We are the perfect couple." Harry said to Neville, Seamus and Dean.  
  
"He was being sarcastic." Neville said.  
  
"I know," Harry said. But then Ron's words came flooding back to him. "Nice boyfriend you are, Harry."  
  
What kind of boyfriend was he? He was constantly thinking about Ginny. And last night he had a sex dream of Ginny. Not Rachel, his girlfriend, but Ginny. What the hell was he thinking? Why Ginny all of a sudden?  
  
Then he remembered the smug look on Ginny's face this morning, and that really got him thinking. Maybe Ginny put some sort of spell on him, so he would be constantly thinking about her, and so him and Rachel could break up. After all, Ginny did still like him. But would Ginny really sink that low? Maybe he WAS just being paranoid.  
  
Harry walked up to his trunk, and started packing his things. He wasn't going to take much; it was just a short trip. Rachel said something about shopping for the clothes for the ceremony, so he didn't have to worry about that yet.  
  
When he was done, he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was starving. He found Ron and Hermione waiting for him in the common room.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry responded. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
They walked to the Great Hall together, and found Rachel sitting alone, looking rather grim.  
  
"Are you alright, Rachel?" Hermione asked her, as they all sat down around her.  
  
She didn't respond. She just kept staring at her plate of food, which was untouched.  
  
"Err, Rachel?" Hermione asked again. Still, no response. She turned to Ron and Harry. "Guys, a little help?"  
  
"Ugh, Rachel, are you alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"Rachel!" Harry waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink.  
  
"Well," Ron began, "I heard you and Malfoy were getting it on with Snape in the potions class yesterday."  
  
At this, Rachel finally looked up and said, "What?" while the other's roared with laughter.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Have you finished packing?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yup. I'm all ready."  
  
"Good, we're leaving after breakfast." Rachel looked down at her plate once again.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at Harry.  
  
"Harry, be careful, all right?" Hermione said in a concerned voice. "You- Know-Who is out there. Just, just be careful."  
  
"Ok," Harry responded. He didn't really feel like leaving the safety of the castle and going to a funeral, but it was for Rachel, and he'd do anything for her. Well, almost anything.  
  
When they finished eating, Rachel and Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and left through the Front Doors, hauling their things. Harry noticed that Rachel didn't take that many things, then again, neither did he.  
  
They made their way to Hogsmeade. It was a cool, cloudy day. It looked like it was going to rain. It wasn't as cold as it usually was in February, which was good.  
  
They walked in silence for a while, Rachel staring at her shoes as she walked, and Harry wishing he could say something to make her feel better. She looked really down, and Harry was wondering what was making her feel so down, when just a couple of minutes ago they were laughing and kissing. He decided to ask her.  
  
"Rachel, what's the matter? Just a couple of minutes ago you were feeling great. What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
Rachel just continued on walking, staring at her shoes.  
  
Harry started getting a little annoyed. He was her boyfriend after all; he deserved to know what was bugging his girlfriend. Maybe there was something wrong with Harry, and that's why she wasn't telling him. Or maybe she was just too sad to talk because she was thinking about her family's deaths.  
  
Harry cleared his throat loudly, and said, "Is it something about me? Is that why you're not telling me?"  
  
Rachel kept walking. Harry decided that he shouldn't force it out of her, so he fell silent.  
  
After a couple minutes of walking in silence, they reached Hogsmeade. Harry looked at Rachel, and saw that there were tears in her eyes. Her took her hand and pulled her to the closest secluded spot he could find. He put down the things he was holding, lifted Rachel's head so she would be looking at him, and said in the softest voice he could, "Baby, I love you. Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
At this, Rachel broke down. She started crying very hard, but quite quietly. She hugged Harry and dissolved into tears on his shoulder.  
  
"I - I - I was - a-a-almost, r-r-" Rachel sobbed. Harry could barely hear what she was saying.  
  
"You were almost, what?" He asked. "You can tell me."  
  
Suddenly it went very quiet. Harry looked down at Rachel and saw that she had stopped crying, but her eyes were red and swollen and still filled with tears, and her hair was sticking to her face because of all the tears, and she was looking right at him with the saddest and most scared expression he had ever saw.  
  
"I was almost raped." Rachel said in barely a whisper.  
  
"What?!?" Harry shouted, horrified. "You're joking right?" He said, knowing the answer. "How? When? WHO?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around Harry and he held her tightly to his chest. He couldn't believe it. His beloved Rachel was almost raped. But who would do such a thing? But Harry had a pretty good idea on who he thought it was. He asked her again, this time more calmly.  
  
"Malfoy." Rachel answered, proving Harry right. At that moment, Harry hated everything about Malfoy. This was beyond hate. Beyond malice. He wanted to hurt Malfoy, to kill him. He wanted to rip out his heart, and watch it beat in his hand. Then hand it to Lucius Malfoy and laugh at the expression Mr.Malfoy would give, and.  
  
"Stop it!" Rachel said loudly.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped at her.  
  
"Stop saying that."  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
"All those horrible things about Malfoy."  
  
"I wasn't saying anything, was I?" Harry asked, confused. He was pretty sure he wasn't saying those things about Malfoy, or was he?  
  
"But I heard you." Rachel said, looking just as confused.  
  
"Well, I can't help my feelings then." Harry said, still angrier than ever. "When did this happen? How?"  
  
"I-I" She cleared her throat. "I was walking down the hall to breakfast today, when out came Malfoy from out of a corner." She paused, and Harry looked down at her, not sure he wanted to know the rest.  
  
"Go on," he said.  
  
"Ok. Umm.he started talking to me about something, I'm not really sure, I cant really remember. It was about work or something. It doesn't matter, but he said he needed help with one of his assignments. So I said I'd help him, but that I was really hungry. Then he said he needed it now, so I agreed, and he led me to the classroom." Her eyes started to water a bit again, but she continued. "I walked in first, and then when he walked in, I heard a little click, and I knew something was going on.  
  
"I turned around and Malfoy was smiling, in this horrible, evil way that sent a chill down my spine. I knew I wanted to get out of there, and fast, but I didn't know how. Malfoy started walking towards me. I was so scared, I knew what he was about to do, I felt it.  
  
"So I took out my wand, out of instinct, you know. But Malfoy just kept smiling, he didn't even seem scared. I shot out the first hex that came out of my mouth. But somehow, it just bounced off Malfoy. My wand fell out of my hand, and I was left powerless. Then I started panicking."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just walking towards a very beautiful girl." Malfoy answered with a small chuckle.  
  
I laughed nervously. "So where's that paper you wanted help with?"  
  
"Over there." Was Malfoy's answer.  
  
"Ok, so shouldn't we be working on it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"Forget what I said, Avalon." Malfoy responded, as I looked deep into those beautiful, gray eyes. "Just forget it. Forget everything. Forget Potter. Forget your life. Right now it's just you and me. No need to be scared." He added, as I started shivering.  
  
I felt a cold fingertip on my arm. It sent Goosebumps down my body. I started shivering even more. Then I felt another hand on my other arm, as I stood rooted to the spot, to scared to move.  
  
"That's it Avalon," Malfoy whispered. "Just stay like that, and it'll be all over soon." His face glinted, as I stood there, frozen.  
  
He started to undress my robe. I let it fall to the floor when he was finished. Then he moved to my shirt, and started unbuttoning that. I didn't tell him to stop, I was too afraid. Afraid to protect myself. Afraid to move. Afraid to be hurt. Afraid to tell him to stop.  
  
Malfoy smiled as my second garment fell to the floor. He licked his lips at what was standing before him: A shivering girl to afraid to stand up for herself.  
  
He then wrapped his hands around me, caressing my body, forcing it close to his. He started undoing my bra and I let him. I actually let him.  
  
He started laughing when it fell to the floor. "Pathetic." He whispered to himself. But he continued laughing, while I just stood there, watching him.  
  
He took off his top and as it dropped to the floor, next to mine, a single tear escaped from my eye.  
  
He bent down and started to run his hands up and down my thighs. His hands were bony and cold. They sent shivers all down my skin. As my skirt fell to the floor, so did a wave of more tears.  
  
Malfoy noticed the tears, but just laughed, tried wiping them away, then continued to undress himself.  
  
I stood there, standing in my thong, watching as his last garment fell to the floor. My mouth dropped open at what I saw, and when it did, he grabbed me, and started making his way towards my private parts. Slowly but carefully, he took off my remaining protection.  
  
As his hands made their way inside of me, something happened. I thought about Harry, about his warm hands, his warm chest, his love. Not these cold hands sending shivers up and down my spine. This wasn't right. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. This wasn't special. It wasn't Harry.  
  
Malfoy noticed my abrupt change because he stopped and stiffened. I scanned the floor for my wand, but before I could get it, Malfoy grabbed me.  
  
"No you don't, Avalon." He threw me forcefully down to the floor, and then climbed on top of me pinning me to the floor. I shrieked at the amount of weight now holding me down. Malfoy took his wand and placed a silencing charm on me. "It'll be over soon, Avalon, soon."  
  
I struggled as he tried entering inside of me. I wouldn't let him. I couldn't. As I tried holding him off, I quickly scanned the floor for my wand. But what good would my wand be when I couldn't speak? I didn't care, I had to find it.  
  
I spotted it, and just when I was trying to reach for it, I felt incredible pain. Malfoy had grabbed hold of my throat, and I gasped for breath. I tried throwing him off my body, but he was just too heavy.  
  
He then pinned my hands down with a spell, but it was too late, I felt my wand back in my hand, and it was time to do some damage.  
  
"GET OFF!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but nothing came out. "GET AWAY FROM ME!! GO AWAY!! STOP IT!!!!"  
  
Malfoy stopped struggling, and began to laugh at my foolish attempts at trying to scream. It was a cold, high-pitched laugh. It sent another chill down my spine. "You can't do anything with that wand, Avalon."  
  
Yes I can, I thought. I had to.  
  
I quickly did the counter curse for the silencing charm, which worked. Malfoy went pale.  
  
"Impossible," Malfoy muttered. "You can't perform the silencing charm counter-curse when the charm is on you."  
  
"I just did!" I got up, and gave Malfoy what was coming to him.  
  
My spell hit him right on target, and he flew hard against the classroom wall and fell to the floor, where he lay, unconscious.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. I was safe. I quickly pulled on all my clothes and left the classroom at top speed as soon as I was fully clothed again. I didn't stop shivering all the way down to the Great Hall. Every shadow was Malfoy. Every sound was Malfoy. Malfoy was inside of my head, good thing he didn't get inside of ME!  
  
*End OF Flashback*  
  
"Stupid, evil GIT!!" Harry yelled as Rachel finished telling her story. "I'm going to fukken KILL him when I get my fukken hands on him! I swear I will. I SWEAR!!!"  
  
"Harry, please don't tell anybody about this. I really don't want anybody to know."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Why? We should tell Dumbledore. Get him expelled."  
  
"NO! Harry, we can't do that. I can't do that." Rachel said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. "This is our chance to get Malfoy out of our lives, once and for all."  
  
"No Harry, it's not. If we get him expelled, he will come after us. So will Lucius, and all of them. Harry, it's too dangerous. We cant do that."  
  
"But we have to do something."  
  
"Just, just forget it, please Harry. I beg you. Don't tell anyone. Especially my mother. If she finds out, she will freak. Please Harry, promise me you won't tell anybody." Rachel asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"PROMISE ME!"  
  
"Are you hurt though? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Just a little. It's nothing though. Please Harry, don't worry. I'm ok now; I just had to tell someone. That's all. Now promise me you won't tell. Ok?"  
  
Harry looked Rachel right in the eye. "Are you sure? Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive."  
  
"Ok, then I promise I won't tell anyone." Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, Harry, I knew I could trust you." She kissed Harry on the cheek. "Shall we go then? Mother might be worried where we are."  
  
"Ok, sure. Let's go." Harry took his things off the ground, and continued walking hand in hand with Rachel until they reached the door to Honeydukes.  
  
*  
  
A/N: There you go!! Haha. Hope you liked it. I was listening to "A Place for my Head-Linkin Park" When I was writing the fighting back part.haha..did I mention im a rocker now? Well.over the past few months I went through a lot of changes.one.BECOMING A ROCKER!! Haha..and I LOVE LINKIN PARK!! Lol..but I STYLL LOVE HARRY POTTER TOO! Haha..n e whoo.I hope you review the chaper, and I'll haff the next one up soon.k..luv ya guys lots..and thanks again for the wonderful reviews!! MUAH!!!  
- F e o n i X 


	13. A Night To Remember

A/N: Hey People! Here is the much anticipated? CHAPTER 13!!! Haha, it's not AS long as the other chapters but yah, I wrote this in a week so, you know!! Haha, usually I write stuff at my own pace, but I kinda rushed this and ya. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up so just stay tooned...haha...It's like your watching TV!! Lol man im so hyper...okie....nuff blabbin, enjoy!  
  
Special thanks to Deeanna (dmc-angeldudette) for editing...luv ya hun!!! *hugs and kisses*  
  
Oh, and a special thanks to all the reviewers and people who read this....THANKS!!! I wouldn't be writing it if it weren't for you guys!! LOVE YA ALL!! EVEN THE FLAMMERS!!!! MWAH!!!!  
  
*  
  
WARNING: This chapter has adult content, hence, the rating.  
  
*  
  
~ Chapter 13 ~  
  
*  
  
A Night To Remember  
  
*  
  
Harry had the odd sensation of being watched when Rachel and him entered Honeydukes. Then again, the place was so full of people that it would be impossible to NOT be watched. Still, something inside Harry felt somewhat wrong with the atmosphere. He tried to shake it off as Rachel led him to the counter where a very stressed-out and harassed looking Mrs. Avalon was busy attending to the customers.  
"'Morning dears" Mrs. Avalon mumbled as Rachel and Harry arrived beside her.  
"'Mornin' mum." Rachel answered. Harry followed suit.  
"Just go upstairs and drop all your things in the regular place. Harry," she looked up at him, and then continued "Just put his things in the living room. I'm not sure where he'll be sleeping yet..."  
"Err, ok." Rachel answered rather awkwardly. "Do you need any help in here mum? It's mad."  
"No, no dear, I'm fine." Mrs. Avalon answered. "Claire just went out for a bite to eat, she'll be in here in about five minutes I think. You two just go on upstairs."  
"Ok then..." Rachel answered as her and Harry turned to leave.  
As they opened the back door and made their way up the winding staircase, Rachel said, "Mum seems distracted. It's unlike her to be this stressed out. She loves this job, she's never strained by it..."  
"Maybe it's her old age" Harry suggested.  
Rachel stopped in her tracks, causing Harry to bump into her, lose his balance and nearly topple off the stairs. Luckily Rachel grabbed him before he completely stumbled backwards.  
"Oh, geeze!" Harry exclaimed. "I almost died there!"  
"WHAT did you say about my mother?" Rachel said, exasperated.  
"What did I say?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the fact that he almost fell to his death, as the stairs were very narrow and very steep.  
"You called my mother OLD!" Rachel said, her eyes twinkling.  
"Did I?" Harry asked, trying to act dumb. Rachel nodded. "Well, I guess I did then, didn't I?" He laughed and grabbed Rachel by the waist.  
"No you don't," she laughed, backing away. She turned around and started walking up the stairs again. Harry grabbed her waist as they walked, their things floating up behind them.  
When they got up the stairs, Harry took a good look around. They were in a small hallway with creaking wooden floors. They made their way through the door, which lead to a very small, and very dirty kitchen. Dishes were all over the place, filthy and some even cracked. It smelled horrible and there were food stains all over the floor, as well as the countertops.  
"What the...?" Rachel whispered.  
"What is it?" Harry asked, trying to breathe through his mouth; the smell was so nasty and unbearable.  
"It smells as if someone died in here." Rachel said. Harry nodded. But suddenly Rachel turned around to Harry with tears filling up in her eyes. "Mum is the cleanest person I know!" She said barely in a whisper, Harry had to struggle to hear her.  
Just then, a pile of plates fell to the floor and made a loud noise that shook the floor. They both jumped up, startled.  
"Oh my god..." Rachel whipped out her wand to clean up the mess when Mrs. Avalon burst in through the door.  
"What in the devil are you two doing up here?" Mrs. Avalon asked, looking up at Harry.  
Harry flushed as he tried to explain. "These plates just fell to the floor, we didn't even touch them–"  
"MUM! What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel cut off Harry, her face tinged with red from her anger.  
Mrs. Avalon looked from the broken plates on the floor, to her daughter. "What are you talking about dear?"  
"This place! Look at it! It's a pigsty. You're a clean freak! You'd never let the place get into such a mess!"  
"Oh, well," Mrs. Avalon flushed. "I've just been really busy, hunny. You know how mad it can get here sometimes." Rachel glared at her, but she just shrugged it off. "Listen, I must get back, it's really busy today. And clean up that mess off plates, I don't have time." And with that she left. Harry heard her running down the stairs.  
Rachel stared after her mother, dumbstruck. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. She's just, acting odd lately. Maybe it is the old age." She looked at Harry and they both laughed. "Here, let me clean up those plates." And with a flick of her wand, the plated repaired themselves and were neatly placed in a nice stack on the floor. "C'mon, lets keep moving." Rachel said. They both stepped over the plates and made their way to the next room.  
Now they were in the main room, which lead to a bathroom and two bedrooms, as Harry could see. It wasn't very big, but it looked very comfy, considering it was over a store. The room was very untidy as well, Harry noticed.  
Rachel sighed. "Sorry about the mess," She mumbled. "I've never seen this place so cluttered before."  
"It's alright, don't worry about it, I don't mind." Harry said.  
Rachel sighed again. Then she pointed to the door closest to their left. "That's my room, come on, I'll show you. Watch the stuff on the floor though..."  
Harry followed Rachel. Through the pile of clothes and books on the floor, they made their way to Rachel's room. The door was only open ajar, but when she opened it fully, Harry thought he would have a heart attack.  
The whole room was black, from the paint on the walls, to the bed sheets. Every bit that could be black...was.  
Rachel noticed the surprised look on Harry's face because she said, "It's black, I know. It's very peaceful, and the space doesn't look as empty as it really is. Well, it's peaceful for me anyway." She smiled. "Come on in." They made their way into her room. Harry sat on her bed as Rachel began to unpack the few things she had.  
"I think I would be scared to sleep in here." Harry said truthfully.  
Rachel laughed. "I guess you would. I wake up a lot at night, and I like not seeing anything because it's so dark, it helps me to fall asleep again faster. And when I work in here, I'm not distracted by any colors. My other option was white, but that would look too plain." She looked at Harry and smiled.  
"Wow..." Harry said. He looked around again, and Rachel continued unpacking.  
"That's the bathroom if err, you need one while you're here." Rachel pointed to the door opposite them. "There's also the main one in the main room which has a shower and what not, if you ever feel dirty."  
"Are you saying I smell or something?" Harry asked, grinning.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Rachel answered, as she walked toward Harry. "Come here you smelly brat!" She said, as she pushed Harry down onto the bed, and started kissing him.  
Harry felt his heart start to beat faster as his blood lever rose. But before anything else happened, Rachel got off of him. "Mum might come in. Can't take that risk." She winked. "Later, I promise."  
"Ok." Harry smiled, and they made their way back to the living room.  
Rachel sighed again as she looked at the mess. "We'd better clean this up. Make it livable, you know." She took out her want and started clearing things off the floor.  
"Alright," Harry said, doing the same thing.  
They spent half an hour cleaning up the room, then they made their way to the kitchen and started cleaning up in there.  
When they finished, they looked around. "Well, that's more like it!" Rachel beamed.  
"I can actually see the color of the floor now." Harry laughed.  
Rachel threw a fake punch at him. "My mum's old, remember?" They both laughed.  
"Alright, time to go shopping!" Rachel shouted. "Woo hoo!"  
"Shopping?" Harry asked.  
"Yup! We have to go buy some things for the funeral. You don't expect to go in that?" Rachel asked, eyeing Harry's oversized plaid shirt and baggy jeans.  
"Of course not." Harry answered. "Let me just get some money."  
"Ok." Rachel said. When Harry took out his money, they made their way back down the stairs, Harry walking down very carefully so as not to fall. They said hurried goodbyes to Mrs. Avalon as they passed by the counter because she was very tied down with a very demanding wizard.  
"I feel kind of bad for mum." Rachel said as they made their way down the street.  
"Yea, she does look very stressed out and tired." Harry supposed.  
"It's weird though. She's always been such a clean freak..." Harry thought that maybe Rachel was worrying about nothing, but didn't say anything to her as they walked in silence.  
They spent the rest of the day shopping in all the different shops. Rachel stopped in nearly all of them, as Harry, rather reluctantly, followed her. Harry bought a nice set of navy blue wizard robes in "Burdex" which held a large selection of very fashionable, and up to date wizard wear. And with some urging from Rachel, he bought a matching hat to go with the robes.  
When Rachel finally tried out her last set of bracelets to go with her very chic robes and purchased it, it was almost seven in the evening. It was pouring rain outside, so they decided to just go back home and start getting ready for the day ahead.  
When they got back to Honeydukes, Mrs. Avalon was just about to leave when she saw them coming in.  
"OH! There you two brats are!" She screeched.  
"Brats?" Rachel repeated.  
Mrs. Avalon laughed at the look on both Harry and Rachel's faces. "You know I was just playing around dears." Harry and Rachel looked at each other. "I'm just really excited that's all. Just been invited to a very close friend of mine's wedding! Mildred and Algernon, the cutest couple around. I just KNEW they were going to end up getting married." She beamed.  
"Well, that's great news mum. When is it?" asked Rachel. "Oh, in May, dear. But listen, I must be off. Very important meeting to go to." Ms. Avalon walked up to Rachel and kissed her forehead. She was just about to do the same thing to Harry when a bolt of lightening and thunder shook the floor. "Oh dear. I better be off. I'm not sure what time I'll be back, so, just go to sleep without me. Bye." And with that, she stepped out of the shop and disappeared in the sheet of rain and darkness.  
"She's leaving?" Harry asked.  
"A meeting? At this mad hour?" Rachel asked just as confused as Harry, but she shook it off. "Whatever. I'm tired, let's go upstairs." And she started walking away.  
When they got to the apartment, Harry looked around and noticed that his things had been moved. They were now sitting by the large window all neatly stacked up. He thought it to be odd, but didn't think more about it.  
It was very dark in the room, and all they could hear was the sound of rain hitting the roof and some thunderclaps now and then. Harry turned around to look at Rachel, but she had gone into her room and closed the door. He wanted to follow her in, and start smothering her with kisses, but thought better of it. Instead, he walked over to the couch, and collapsed on it. He lay there for a couple of minutes just listening to the rain hitting the roof, and the distant sound of peoples shouting voices.  
He thought about tomorrow, how they would be going down to London to watch the funeral ceremony of Rachel's father and brother. He thought how sad Rachel would be, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew what it felt like to loose the ones you loved most truly in life...  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden bang of an opening door hitting the wall. He scrambled up, wand ready. But when he turned around, what met his eyes was shocking enough that he dropped his jaw, and his wand.  
Rachel was standing before him wearing a hot, crimson, lace bra, with a long, sheer, white blouse on top, and the shortest, but sexiest low-rise black kilt he had ever seen in his life. She smiled at the look of shock on Harry's face, and Harry couldn't help but get a boner.  
He got off the bed, took Rachel in his arms, and started kissing her on the neck, and slowly making his way to her ear, behind the ear, the cheek, and then her lips. He kissed them slowly for a bit, but then she started to part his lips with her tongue and Harry felt it caressing the sides of his mouth.  
He started to unbutton his shirt, but then Rachel whispered, "No, not in here, let's go into my bedroom." She smiled and took his hand and started leading him to her room. But Harry stopped and picked her up off the floor and carried her to her room, and gently placed her on her large, black bed.  
The room was dimly lit with about a dozen candles scattered around the walls, which had a very faint scent of cinnamon The sky outside was dark, and the rain was quietly falling on the windows. Rachel began to unbutton Harry's shirt, and while she did, he kissed her silently on her neck. He could tell she loved it, as Rachel breathed with bliss. She threw his shirt on the floor, and began to kiss his broad chest. Harry began feeling the familiar tingle now. He couldn't help but feel safe in her arms, in her bed, kissing her, caressing her body, with passion like none other.  
He began to slowly take off her blouse and touched her beautiful, fully firm, curvy breasts under her bra. Harry seized the clasp behind her, and unhinged them. Rachel laughed as he struggled. She shuddered as his hands stroked her gently across her small shoulder blades. He massaged her breasts, cupping the undersides with loving care. Rachel moaned as his thumbs rubbed her nipples. He loved that sound of exposure, and damn, he wanted to hear more of it. He wanted to hear her whimper in utter pleasure, scream his name, scream for more.  
Rachel was kneeling on the bed and was fiddling around with his hair. Harry then began to work his way up her lovely thighs. She kissed the back of his ear, and playfully nibbled on it. He found her silk thong with his hands, and slowly pulled it down. She started giggling when he got to her knees, but she positioned herself so Harry could remove them off of her completely.  
They began to kiss very intensively then. She bit his lip lightly, and Harry thought he was going to explode with pleasure. As they frenched, Harry made his way up her thighs again. He stroked her inner thighs slowly and heard her groan softly in his ear. Ever so slowly, he moved his hand farther, until he could feel his finger within. She made a loud gasp. She gasped even more, breathing faster as Harry kept going in. A couple minutes later, Harry kissed a trail down to her thighs. He started halfway up her inner thighs until he eventually heard Rachel's cry, as he entered her soft flesh.  
He licked her insides as she squirmed with delight. Rachel grasped his hair and surrendered to the chaos his wet contact stirred. He let his tongue slither up to her chest. He lightheartedly kissed her breasts, and made his way up to her lips again. She kissed him with all her desire, tasting him with delight, savoring him with passion. She was trapped between Harry's legs. She felt his hard arousal. It was time to extend the borders of security.  
Suddenly, she broke away and flipped over to position him on the black, comfy sheets. They looked at each other seductively. Slowly, she began to take Harry's jeans off. As she did, Harry heard himself sigh in pleasure. The best was yet to come, and this was only the beginning. Rachel threw her bra along with Harry's shirt, which landed with her blouse beside the foot of the bed.  
Rachel giggled, as she looked at Harry, naked in front of her. Harry frowned, but Rachel whispered, "Just one more baby." He let her erotic touch take off his boxers and smiled with excitement.  
"I love you Rachel. I respect you and would do anything for you to be happy."  
"I love you too, Harry. And you know I would do anything for you too. Especially this." They looked into each other's eyes, and he understood what she meant. She wanted to, and for her to give Harry such a gift was to die for. Heck, he'd die happy right there and then in her arms. "Fly, baby fly." Rachel said, as she bent down and started stroking him, he thought he would burst, and he did, right into her mouth. She simply smiled and swallowed. The liquid drooled the side of her check. It was his time to cry. Harry moaned as she felt Rachel taste him. She drove him wild for a minute or two before she rose to see his face. He opened his eyes, grinned, impressed. They frenched again. His right hand moved down below her stomach again, to her thighs. When he felt the wetness there, he almost lost control. "So sweet, so soft." He said. His finger slowly penetrated her insides once more. Rachel whimpered tenderly as she welcomed the rush of blazing ecstasy consuming her.  
When he finished, he sucked her nipples. He sucked until they felt firm. They were very tender, and he loved how Rachel was holding him while he did great things to her. She didn't want the feeling to stop.  
Then, Rachel lay down on the bed, and Harry stared at her. "Are you sure?" He asked her, clearly unsure whether to proceed or not. They were dotted with sweat. Their fiery loved had been proven so far. Do they dare take it to the next level?  
There was a short silence, when all that could be heard was the soft sound of rain hitting the window, when Rachel said, "I'm sure, I'm ready. Don't stop now."  
Harry couldn't help but smile. He looked at Rachel, her beauty shining at him. Not just her body, but also the smile she was giving him, the warm, gorgeous, welcoming grin. And her eyes, how they shone brightly with the love the two of them were sharing. He knew this was right, he knew ever since he met her, that this would be THE girl, that this was HIS girl. He knew it, and he knew that she knew it too.  
He slowly made his way on top of her, into a comfortable position. He was scared that he would do it wrong, and he began to sweat again. His nerves began to get the best of him and he began to shake. He saw Rachel fidgeting around, unsure at what was happening. But then she noticed that Harry was shaking.  
She took his hand in hers, and said softly, "Don't be afraid Harry. It's all right. Just relax. This is my first time too, and I'm glad it's with you. I know this is right. I can feel it, something deep inside me is telling the truth. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I just love you so much, and I want to prove it to you." Harry felt both the warmness of her hands and words that calmed him down.  
He couldn't help but feel her love, and he wanted her to feel his love. "I love you so much." He said, and she beamed. Her reassurance gave Harry strength to go on.  
"Ok..." She said, clearly ready for Harry to begin.  
But he had to make sure of something first. "You were tight before, so this might hurt," he said uncertainly.  
"I know, I'm ready," She said, then, seeing the concerned look on Harry's face, she said, more firmly, "Harry, I want it to be with you, and nobody else. Trust me, this isn't wrong. I'm willing, I'm all set."  
"Alright," Rachel clung to him now, the splendor he would force onto her was coming. Harry could tell the muscles in her thighs were tensing in anticipation. He wouldn't be deterred. This was so right.  
The first tremor of release came forth from her. Her thighs spread wide, he paused when he reached her womanhood, then drove forward with one powerful surge. She moaned out in pain. Harry stopped and looked at her face. She cried softly yet had a smile on her face. He then adjusted his posture to make the tightness in her fade. "Oh my," she breathed. He cupped her face, then slowly licked the salty tears from her flushed cheeks. Her rosy lips were swollen from his demanding kisses.  
"Does it hurt still?" Harry asked with worry.  
"It'll pass, don't stop Harry, not yet." His hot kiss promised her. Harry did withdraw from her, then thrust deep inside again. "Faster Harry, please," He obeyed her. She raised her hips to meet him halfway and wrapped her legs around him. "Harder! Harder, Harry! Don't stop," The wildfire raged more intense, more hot as he slammed into her again and again. Harry buried his face against her neck, and kept going in and out even more harder. The climax was almost upon her, but even so, she wouldn't stop. Harry knew she was addicted to his erotic touch, his feel. "Faster! HARDER!" she pleaded, and her eyes shot open and she screamed out his name. "OH, HARRY!" He loved making her scream.  
  
Rachel felt Harry moving in and out of him, she felt the blood trickling down onto her bed sheets, but they were black, no one would notice. She thought she was surly going to die of the incredible pressure building inside of her. She clung on tighter and called out his name once more. She didn't want him to stop. She didn't want it to end.  
She looked at Harry's handsome, sweating face. She saw the smile on his lips, the concentration in his face, and the love in his emerald eyes. She was so lucky to have him, and how he loved her. Oh, she could tell, and how she loved him back. She loved every part of him, and knew that this moment they were sharing right now would last forever in their memories.  
She decided to return the love by flipping Harry over, so that now she was on top. He smiled at the twisted look on her face. "My turn." She whispered. Harry couldn't help but laugh, as tired as he was, the cinnamon scent drifting him to heaven.  
Slowly at first, Rachel plunged in and out. She moved her body in a gliding way so as to get more pleasure from it, and give more enjoyment to the onlooker. As she moved in and out, faster and slower, then faster again, Harry grabbed her breasts. She felt his warm fingertips close around them, and felt him start to rub them. She adored it, savored the sweet pleasure. The ritual as old as time itself had been completed. She had taken him past the moon, the stars. This, with Harry, with the warm, loving atmosphere, in a warm bed, in a warm room, not in a cold, dark, classroom with a bastard she barely knew.  
Right then, she thought of Malfoy, and every sick and twisted thing he'd ever done to her. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, to when he last laid eyes on her. Perhaps that's why she began to move more aggressively, and roughly on Harry. She wanted to make sure that she would never forget this moment, and that neither would Harry.  
When she looked down, she saw that the blood had trickled on to Harry. He didn't seem to notice though, because he was too busy with her breasts. While she moved in and out even more, trying to force Harry into her, she felt him explode inside of her. She felt it as if it was a warm tidal wave passing into her. The satisfying delight was defined between them. And before she could stop to enjoy it anymore, they both heard a loud crash in the kitchen.  
They both stopped what they were doing, and looked at each other in fear. Rachel climbed off Harry and wrapped her blankets around her while Harry sat up.  
"Shit," Rachel muttered, "Is mum back this early?"  
They both looked at each other, terror in their eyes. Rachel moved to the door, and it slowly creaked open. She peered out into the kitchen, and felt Harry's warm breath on her back. They both stepped out of the room and slowly made their way to the kitchen.  
"Mum?" Rachel asked. No response. She looked into the kitchen, but it was empty.  
"What the hell? Did we rock the place that hard?!" Harry asked.  
"Look!" Rachel said, pointing to the floor where a broken pile of dishes lay. They both looked at each other, confused. "Someone was just in here..."  
"You think? What if they just fell by themselves?" Harry suggested,  
"I doubt it." Rachel responded. They stood there looking at the broken plates for a couple of seconds. Then Rachel said, "Let's just go to sleep. I'll ask mum about it in the morning. I hope she wasn't spying on us or anything..." She flushed, and so did Harry. "Unless we did shake the house awake." They both laughed quietly.  
They walked out of the kitchen and cleaned up Rachel's bedroom from the mess they made. Rachel felt angry and sad that it was over. But at least it was a great first time. She knew she would remember it for the rest of her life. She dreamt about Harry in her dreams that night. She thought that maybe Harry would dream about her...  
  
Harry, however, did not...  
  
*  
  
A/N: o0o0o0o....cliff hanger...MUAHAHA!! I love those...=D  
  
– F e o n i X 


End file.
